That Sneaky Little Devil
by CrimsonLightKey
Summary: In the middle of a storm, Lucy finds a small basket that contains a pink-haired baby infront of her doorstep. She quickly took the baby in and decided to take care of him. There's only one problem though, because the baby seems to be growing too fast, and are those horns she's seeing? Beta-read by IamInk
1. Ch 1 - How it started

**Title: That Sneaky Little Devil**

 **Genre: Romance/Fantasy**

 **Rating: Rated T**

 **Pairing: Natsu/Lucy**

 **Summary: In the middle of a storm, Lucy finds a small basket that contains a pink-haired baby infront of her doorstep. She quickly took the baby in and decided to take care of him. There's only one problem though, because the baby seems to be growing too fast, and are those** **horns she's seeing?**

* * *

 **Prologue**

"Natsu Dragneel?! What in hell do you think you want to do?!", boomed a loud voice making most of the people in the room to cower in fear and immediately leave the place before an expected fight starts.

"I told you, I'll go to human world and get her.", the pink-haired said with a glare that matches the one his father, the King of Flames; Igneel Dragneel was giving him.

"You know you can't do that! She's a human! She's too weak for you."

"I don't care, she's mine."

"And what about you're marriage with Lisanna? You know we need that or else there will be a war between our districts."

"I don't care, I don't like her."

"But she loves you!"

"And I love Lucy."

Igneel froze at this. He stared at his son's eyes with disbelief and immediately looked for a hint that he was lying, but he found none.

"You know that's forbidden Natsu. It's against the rules.", he said with a growl while narrowing his eyes at the man.

"And when have I ever followed the rules Dad?"

"You know what will happen if you go to the human world Natsu."

"I know. And I'm willing to take the risk.", the pink-haired said with pure determination making Igneel sigh.

"How can you even fall in love with someone you haven't met Natsu?"

"I.. I don't know okay? All I know is I want her, and you aren't stopping me.", he was stubborn, and Igneel knows that.

"It's dangerous."

"I. Don't. Care."

"You stubborn little devil!", Igneel shouted, his voice laced with exhaustion; probably from the fact that he knew that he was losing in this argument. He glared at Natsu, while the younger Dragneel returned it with the same intensity.

"You know that there's possibility that she won't love you back. That she'll get scared of you after knowing who you are."

"Lucy isn't like that.", Natsu growled but Igneel isn't backing down. He needed to make sure that his son knows what he is doing.

"You'll never know Natsu."

"Trust me. I know."

"Fine.", the King of Flames said catching the pink-haired prince off guard.

"Fine?"

"Fine."

"Really?!", he shouted enthusiastically. He honestly thought that he will have to fight everyone in the Castle before he gets out.

"Really. Go to Porlyusica, I'm sure she knows how to conceal your powers and turn you into a human. But I'm warning you, it's dangerous. You will be reborn as a human, meaning you will start as a human baby and although you will grow faster than normal human beings, it will still make you vulnerable from sudden attacks Natsu.

You will gain your powers as you grow and it won't take long, less than a month probably. It depends, and knowing you, you might even grow up in just one week. After that, you need to convince Lucy to come with you and be your mate. If she doesn't want to, you can't force her Natsu. If you failed, I'm afraid that you need to go back and fulfill your duties as prince. Do you understand Natsu?"

"Hell yeah! Thanks for understanding old man! I'll make sure to bring her here and I'm sure she's gonna love it and- and-"

Igneel chuckled at his son's enthusiasm. Maybe this decision isn't so bad after all.

* * *

 **Chapter 1(How it started)**

"Goodbye Levy-chan, come back soon okay?"

"Of course Lu-chan. We won't take long, I promise."

Lucy smiled at her friend. They were in the airport for Levy's flight. Apparently, they found some new artifacts in an island that was recently discovered, and since her best friend was a famous anthropologist, who's known for excelling at cracking ancient codes, her presence was summoned immediately.

"Gajeel, take care of Levy alright?She doesn't like to be awakened before her alarmed time, even if it's only a minute earlier and she likes eating pancakes in the morning. It should be drenched in syrup or else she'll get really mad and she'll throw a fit and-"

"Lu"

"-she'll get super mad at you but she'll eat it anyway because she doesn't like wasting food. She likes having a solemn 5 minutes to compose herself for the day or else she'll be grumpy all day and-"

"Lu-chan!", shouted the bluenette who was blushing beside the chuckling man.

"Calm down Bunny-girl, we're just going on a trip not getting married."

"Gajeel!", Levy shouted blushing harder this time.

"Look, Lu-chan, it will just be for a month okay? Calm down, and don't talk to Gajeel about my grumpiness in the morning.", the bluenette said, sweatdropping.

"I was just saying.", the blonde said with a pout.

"Lu-chan? Are you sure you'll be okay? You've been telling me that you felt like someone is watching you."

The blonde flinched at that.

"I'm sure I'll be fine Levy-chan."

Their flight number was soon called leading to another dramatic goodbye.

"Goodbye Lucy! Make sure to snatch a boyfriend while I'm gone alright?", the bluenette shouted making the blonde blush a little.

"Make sure that I'll be an aunt when you come back Levy-chan.", she retorted then laughed at Levy's flushed face while sticking her tongue out at her. She watched their disappearing figures and sighed.

So much for being alone for one month.

* * *

"Why in hell is it raining so hard?", Lucy mumbled to herself as she got out of the cab. She quickly ran to her apartment but with how hard the rain was pouring, she was quite sure that she won't get home dry.

It had been 3 years since she had graduated and a month since she had published he first book that instantly became a hit. Lucy Heartfilia, with the age of 24, was a pretty-gorgeous even- and successful woman.

Many men had tried to woo her with their charms but nobody seemed to catch her attention. Not to mention, she was also rich. Not only because of the money she got from her published book but also from the inheritance her father left her.

She reached her frontdoor and tried to dry herself but stopped the moment she saw a small basket.

"Who left this?", she mumbled to herself while crouching to see what's inside.

She gasped as her eyes met with small onyx ones, her heart stopping and clenching when she saw a baby in the basket. She immediately looked at her surroundings in a desperate attempt to look for the person who left the baby on her doorstep, but the streets were deserted. Gritting her teeth, she felt her pockets to look for her keys.

It was cold and the baby was freezing!

She took the basket and entered her apartment, not forgetting to lock it behind her.

"I can't believe someone would do this! So heartless to leave this baby in the cold.", she mumbled angrily while rushing to her room and turning on the heater. After placing the basket on her bed, she looked inside of it once more and frowned when she saw the baby.

"Who would leave a child a like you outside, all alone?", she said softly as she stared at the baby. Her brown eyes met his lazy onyx ones and she can't help but coo at his cuteness.

"You're so cute.", she whispered as she took the baby in her arms.

"Ah! Crap! I forgot that I'm still wet. Wait a minute, Natsu.", she froze at the name that escaped her lips.

"Natsu?", she tested out the name and somehow she felt that it's perfect.

"Natsu.", she said again then looked at the baby who was tilting his head at her.

His onyx eyes fixated its gaze on her face and soon a warm smile broke out on the baby's face. It made her feel warm and it reminded her summer?

"Yup. I'll call you Natsu from now on.", she said while softly poking the pink-haired's reddening cheeks-he was so cute!

Natsu's small fingers wrapped around her index finger and Lucy felt her heart leap. She had a nagging feeling that she already loves this baby.

* * *

Lucy immediately changed her clothes. She also opened her closet and took a big box out. They were full of baby stuffs that Lucy was going to give Erza for the redhead's baby shower but decided that she'll just buy another set tomorrow.

Erza Scarlet was one of her close friends, she just got married and was now in her honeymoon with her husband Jellal Fernandez. She was also two months pregnant when they got married so Lucy was sure that her other friend, Mirajane would be throwing a baby shower for Erza as soon as they returned.

She tore the present open and took out the diapers and baby bottles. She was looking at Natsu every now and then, making sure that he wouldn't fall off her bed by accident.

"It's a good thing I bought this in advance, never knew it would come in handy though.", Lucy said to nobody in particular as she began to look for some warmer baby clothes.

"Ah! This one's perfect. Wait, is the baby a boy or a girl?", she said out loud, the baby has pink hair after all.

She looked at Natsu who was staring at her intensely making her blink.

Do babies know how to glare?

She shrugged and took the fluffy brown one that's designed as a cute bear jacket, a white sleeveless shirt and some shorts.

She quickly returned to Natsu's side and changed his clothes. (and confirmed that yes, he's a boy). The blonde squealed at the baby's cuteness and showered him with kisses.

Lucy soon spent the night, with a smile on her face as she slept next to Natsu.

She was so going to keep this baby.

* * *

"Everything went according to plan Igneel.", Porlyusica said making Igneel sigh.

"Thanks then Porlyusica."

"That boy of yours is annoying. Falling in love with a human when he's supposed to be the next king."

"Yeah, Natsu can be a handful sometimes.", the King of Flames said while sweatdropping making Porlyusica scoff.

"You mean all the time."

"Well yeah, but you know I only want his happiness."

"Tch. It's still unacceptable that he endangers himself for a filthy human."

"Do you by chance, care for Natsu, Porly?", Igneel said with a wide grin; that earned him a smack in the head from Porlyusica's broom.

"Shut up Igneel, stop calling me that disgusting nickname, and that's my nephew going to the human world so of course I'll care. I still don't know why in hell my twin, Grandeeney chose someone like you."

"Aww you're hurting my feelings Porly."

"Speaking of my sister, she and Wendy will be returning sooner than expected so you better think up an excuse about Natsu soon.", she smirked and Igneel's eyes widen in fear.

His wife, Grandeeneey Marvel-Dragneel, is so going to kill him. He just hopes that Wendy's healing powers got better now.

* * *

 **So yeah, I hope you enjoyed this! Haha. I've been planning on uploading this for a while now but since I always update slow, I hesitated. But, oh well, I have lots of ideas for this and while it's still overflowing I might as well write it now right? Hope I won't be hitting the writer's block for this story soon! And is the term anthropologist correct? I'm not really sure about that..**

 **Don't forget to leave a lovely review if you want the next chapter for this XD Oh! And add this to your favorites list and follow if you like it enough! But if you didn't like it.. oh well, I don't care really :p**

 **With love and virtual hugs,**

 **CrimsonLightKey**

 **Edited-07-27-15 (Beta-read by IamInk)**


	2. Ch 2 - Baby Natsu and Loving Lucy

**Previously**

 _She shrugged and took the fluffy brown one that's designed as a cute bear jacket, a white sleeveless shirt and some shorts._

 _She quickly returned to Natsu's side and changed his clothes. (and confirmed that yes, he's a boy). The blonde squealed at the baby's cuteness and showered him with kisses._

 _Lucy soon spent the night, with a smile on her face as she slept next to Natsu._

 _She was so going to keep this baby._

* * *

 **Chapter 2 (Baby Natsu and Loving Lucy)**

Lucy woke up with a light tugging on her hair.

She groaned and mumbled incoherent words. She pulled the soft plush toy closer to her and inhaled its sweet and spicy smell.

It was enticing.

The blonde felt more tugging and this time it was more forceful.

"Oww!", her eyes snapped open and instantly, her hand shot up to her blonde hair. She saw a small hand, with its fingers entwined with her golden hair, as if telling her to wake up already. She stares at the body beside her and remembered last night's events.

"Natsu!", she gasped and quickly got up but was held back by her hair that was in the baby's hand.

"Ow! Ow! Natsuuuu!", she whined while pouting at the baby who's mouth seemed to curl up into a smile.

"Aww! You're so adorable and so... big? When did you get that big?", she asked, perplexed at the sudden change in the baby's size.

"Oh well, I might have been tired last night. It's not like you've grown from a one month old to a six or seven months old baby overnight.", she snorted at her own words, yet she couldn't help but have a nagging feeling inside her that something was odd.

Especially when her eyes came across the basket where she had supposedly found the baby.

'Could he have fit into a basket as small as that?'

Lucy exited her room after getting dressed. She grabbed Natsu and made a makeshift bed for him by rearranging the sofa in her living room and some extra mattresses and pillows. Once she was satisfied that it was wide, safe and fluffy enough, she quickly made herself some breakfast while checking on Natsu every once in a while. She also scanned the baby magazine, where she got her gifts for Erza, and searched for the cutest crib for Natsu.

After all, she can't just leave the baby anywhere she wants, he might fall!

"Ah, yes, this is Lucy, Lucy heartfilia. ... Yup, that's me! ... Thank you, I'm glad to meet someone who's and avid reader of my book. ... Yes, ... yes, ... Say, do you think you can deliver a crib... Yes, a crib, at my house... Yeah, the same one you delivered the clothes toOHMYGODBECAREFULNATSU! When did you start crawling anyway?! ... Ah no, no, sorry. It was my... err... nephew, yeah. So can you deliver it now? ... Yes, yes, the fiery one, code X777, I think... ... Okay! Thanks! Goodbye!", she quickly ended the phone call and rushed to the baby's side while playfully scolding the pink-haired for making her worry.

The baby crib arrived a few hours later and with the use of her charms, Lucy managed to get the delivery guy to set up the crib too. She played with Natsu all morning, gushing at his cuteness and the sound of his laughter. She then decided that it was time for bath, for the both of them, so she took Natsu with her to freshen up.

She hummed while applying shampoo on his tuff of pink hair as they both settled in the tub.

"You're so cute aren't you?", she said, letting the baby rest on her chest while making sure to keep his head above the water. Natsu smiled innocently, before he evilly splashed his hands into the water, making it fly everywhere, also outside of the tub and on the walls.

"Natsu! Don't do that!", But the baby didn't listen, and caused even more water to find its way out of the tub. Lucy stared at her soaked towels that she was supposed to dry herself off with for a few seconds, but then smirked.

"Oh, you're going to get it now, you little devil!" she exclaimed while tickling Natsu until he shrieked with laughter.

When the two had calmed down, Lucy leaned against the side of the tub and rinsed the shampoo out of the baby's pink hair. After that she lifted him until he was on the same level as she was, and looked him in the eye.

"I wonder why they left you...

If I was your mom, I would never let you go, Natsu."

And the response she got, was Natsu tangling his small fingers in her hair once again, making her forget all her previous worries.

* * *

"Ah, it's not that cold anymore today, I guess this one would be alright, don't you think so Natsu?", she said while holding up a small white shirt and matching white shorts with flames on them for the baby to see. Natsu only shook his fists, and Lucy took that as a 'yes'.

The shirt had a written 'Super Bad Boy' design on it.

"It fits you so well!", Lucy gushed after she had changed him into it, and took a quick picture. She sent it to Levy who called her minutes later.

"Who the heck is that kid?! He's so cute! I want to kiss him!", Levy squealed on the other line.

"Hi Levy! How's your trip? And he's Natsu!"

"It's fine, we're still hours away though. And who? Who's kid is that anyway? Don't tell me he's yours?! Lucy! I left for one day and you got knocked up already? Who?! Tell me the details!", she shouted making Lucy cringe.

"Oh, enjoy then. He's Natsu. And Levy-chan! He's NOT my kid okay?! That's so irrational anyway, you don't get pregnant and give birth in one day. Geez! I found him on my doorstep last night so I took him in."

"Thanks. And you WHAT?!"

"I found him in my doorstep last night and took him. What's wrong?"

"There's a lot wrong with that sentence Lu-chan. You can't just take a kid! You might get involved in some kidnapping or whatever."

"So? I couldn't just leave him alone last night. It was raining, hard. And it was freezing cold outside, would you prefer that I left him outside then?", Lucy heard a sigh from the other line and she knew that she had won this argument.

"Fine. Then at least call the police and tell them you found the boy and leave him in the orphanage."

"You know I can't do that Levy-chan."

"Why not? He isn't your kid Lucy, he was found on your doorstep."

"He was on my doorstep so that means he should be with me Levy-chan."

"Lucy.. That's not-"

"I.. I just can't leave him okay? His parents... His parents left him in front of my house while there was a freaking storm outside. He was abandoned, without a single thought that he was just a baby and he could've died because of the cold! How.. How could they do that Levy-chan?!", she shouted hysterically.

"Lu.."

"You also know why I can't give him to the orphanage Levy-chan. Juvia... Juvia told us all about it remember? There's no love there Levy; just survival. And I don't want Natsu to experience any of those. He's too.. precious, too warm to feel that kind of coldness."

She took a deep breath while trying to push away her memories as a child. How she was neglected by her own father. She has some abandonment issues but who wouldn't when you grew up in a place like hers? She believes that no child should be treated that way.

"I get it, so what's your plan Lu?"

"I'm going to legally adopt him Levy, that way, there won't be any problems."

"What if his parents came back for him? What if they purposely left him there so you could make him your heir and get money out of you? You know that many people knew who you are Lucy."

"Then I'll give them the fucking money but they'll leave Natsu with me.", she said with a determined voice and Levy knew that she wouldn't change her mind anymore.

"Okay, why don't you wait for me first then? Wait for a month before legally signing the papers so we can think about this together, but report about him for now. I know you can pull some strings so they won't take him from you"

"Thanks Levy-chan."

"It's okay Lu-chan. Take care of Natsu alright?"

"Alright. Bye."

"Bye."

She sighed and looked at Natsu who was staring at her with a curious gaze.

"Come on Natsu, let's go and report this."

* * *

Lucy sighed when she was finally done explaining everything to the police, signing some papers here and there, and now she finally had time to go out and have some fun with Natsu. She placed the baby in her baby carrier (she was so thankful that she bought Erza's future baby everything) and went to get the chocolate mousse that she was craving for days.

"Maybe I should've brought a stroller too.", Lucy mumbled as she sat down on one of the seats. She removed Natsu from her baby carrier so she could breathe easier and placed him on her lap.

"You seem to be getting bigger and heavier Natsu, or maybe I'm just getting tired.", she said while hugging the baby.

"What's your order, beautiful miss?", said a voice making her look up.

"Oh, I'd like a chocolate mousse please."

"Is that all?"

"Yes, Hibiki.", she said, smiling at her friend.

"Alright. Lucy, you didn't tell me that you had a baby.", he said with a teasing tone while lifting both of his hands, as if asking Lucy if he could hold the baby.

"Oh no, he's not mine. Well, yes legally he's mine, I'm planning to adopt him.", she said while carefully giving Natsu to Hibiki.

"You're gonna raise him by yourself?" He quirked an eyebrow.

"Can't I?", she asked with a challenging tone.

"Oh no, don't misundertand me Lucy. I, for one, think that you would make a great mother. I just think that little- what's his name again?"

"Natsu."

"Right, I just think that little Natsu here would need a father and I would be fit for the job, don't you think?", he said with a flirtatious wink making Lucy laugh.

"Why don't you let Little Natsu here decide then?", she said with an amused tone.

And when Natsu decided to give Hibiki a baby slap and a hard pinch, Lucy already knew his answer.

* * *

"We're home.", Lucy mumbled as she and Natsu entered her apartment. She placed her groceries in the kitchen and plopped herself on the sofa.

"I'm so tired.", she mumbled while placing Natsu's stuff beside her. She removed the baby carrier once again and stood up to go to her bedroom. She placed Natsu on her bed, made him some milk to feed him and burped him after.

"I wonder why you don't cry like most babies?", she said while brushing Natsu's pink locks with her hand. She kissed his forehead and debated on placing him in his crib or sleeping with him again.

"Nah, I don't want to accidentally squish you Natsu.", she said and placed Natsu in his crib before plopping down on her own bed.

"I'm just gonna sleep for an hour or so. It's still early anyway, sleep tight, Natsu.", she mumbled. And with the thoughts of how cute Natsu's smile was, she drifted off to sleep.

Meanwhile, a pink-haired baby was sitting up while staring at her intensely. He's going to make sure that Lucy will fall for him.

(And keep those flirty humans away from his mate.)

* * *

 **Hi! OHMYGOD A FAST UPDATE! CRIMSONLIGHTKEY WHAT'S HAPPENING TO YOU?! DO YOU HAVE A FEVER?! *places palm on the forehead***

 **Haha but yeah, a fast update for you guys. (This is the fastest it could get XD). And the next update should be posted next week, Saturday. OMG! I HAVE AN UPDATE SCHEDULE! THE WORLD MUST BE ENDING!**

 **Although, as you can see, the chapters for this story are shorter than my usual above 4k-word updates. It's only around one thousand, almost two thousand, actually.**

 **Thank You!**

 _ **Maggie Thompson, silver light of dawn, idevourbooks, Baymax67, Guest, Ladz, NeonTiger101, Sawakaze-Steph, , Meowie07, IamInk, kikababie12, Dark Shining Light, nicole143mb, adar13**_

 **For the wonderful reviews.**

 **And SPECIAL THANKS TO**

 _ **IamInk**_

 **For beta-reading this story.**

 **I'm giving everyone virtual hugs so review for this chapter too! Haha.**

 **REVIEWS = HAPPY AUTHOR**


	3. Ch 3 - First Words and Sucker Lucy

**Previously**

 _"I wonder why you don't cry like most babies?", she said while brushing Natsu's pink locks with her hand. She kissed his forehead and debated on placing him in his crib or sleeping with him again._

 _"Nah, I don't want to accidentally squish you Natsu.", she said and placed Natsu in his crib before plopping down on her own bed._

 _"I'm just gonna sleep for an hour or so. It's still early anyway, sleep tight, Natsu.", she mumbled. And with the thoughts of how cute Natsu's smile was, she drifted off to sleep._

 _Meanwhile, a pink-haired baby was sitting up while staring at her intensely. He's going to make sure that Lucy will fall for him._

 _(And keep those flirty humans away from his mate.)_

* * *

 **Chapter 3 (First Words and Sucker Lucy)**

Lucy woke up groggily. It was already dark when she opened her eyes and looked at the alarm clock on her nightstand. She groaned when she noticed that it was already 9pm.

"I overslept again.", she mumbled and as her stomach lurched, she knew it was time to eat. Her eyes soon landed on a crib with a baby standing up, leaning on the crib for support. The baby's eyes soon landed on hers and Lucy...

Well, she screamed.

* * *

"Levy-chan, Levy-chan, come on pick up the phone Levy-chan.", she chanted while walking back and forth in her room. She would occasionally look at Natsu, who would just tilt his head at her and give her a curious gaze, then freaked out again as she cursed Levy for not picking up her phone.

Lucy soon gave up and tossed her phone on the bed.

"I think I'm going insane.", she said as she placed her hand on her forehead. Her gaze found its way to Natsu once again, who was now in a sitting position as he played with the toys in his crib.

"There's no mistaking it now, there's something wrong with him. He.. He can't just grow into a one year old baby in one day! What happened...? Is he even human? He... should be, right? I mean, he looks exactly like a normal human kid... But no human would grow this fast...!"

Lucy suddenly remembered Levy warning her how it could be someones plan to get money from her by leaving a baby at her door... Had she been right? "No... You have to be out of your mind to leave your own baby, just for the money..."

On the other hand, it didn't have to be their own kid. Lucy was sure that there were people ill-minded enough to kidnap a baby, leave it to be cared for by someone rich, just to claim the child later and get money. And there was also the unnatural growth speed...

"This isn't some kind of weird experiment, right? Does someone want to catch me off guard by letting a kid live with me, who grows so fast that he could be a teenager by the end of the week, and attack me when I'm not expecting it? Wha..." she stopped her rant as her eyes landed on Natsu.

He was looking at her with a hurt expression and it was making her feel guilty for even thinking that he'll hurt her .

"Natsu..."

"Ma...", he suddenly said making Lucy freeze.

Is he going to say 'Mama'?

The thought pinched at Lucy's heart so she stepped closer to him and the closer she got, the louder and the more enthusiastic his voice became.

"Ma.. Ma.. "

"Natsu.", she whispered once she was face-to-face with the pink-haired baby. She placed her palm on top of his head and gave him a big smile.

"Ma.. Mate! Mate!"

Her eyes widened at the word, wondering if she had heard him right.

"Mate! Mate!", he said enthusiastically and Lucy just sighed.

Oh well, at least he said his first word.

* * *

Lucy and Natsu were now sitting on the sofa. Lucy wondered who or what Natsu was.

'He just keeps growing.', she thought. Her eyes landed on the boy who was now munching on a fireball plush toy that she gave him.

"Are you hungry Natsu?", she asked while Natsu smiled at her.

"Mate!", he chirped making her sweatdrop.

"Alright. I'm hungry too so I'll fetch us something.", she said, taking Natsu in her arms.

"Mate! Mate!", Natsu laughed enthusiastically, causing Lucy to smile.

"Right Natsu. Mate.", she rubbed her nose with his and he shot her his widest grin at that. It effectively made Lucy stare at him in shock.

"You have teeth now."

* * *

"So yeah, I'm not really an expert with this and you sure are an odd one. So are you supposed to eat some soft food now?", she said, groaning when Natsu crawled away from her to chase the fireball that rolled inches away from him.

"Why am I even asking you this stuff? Ah! I'm going crazy!"

"Mate!", she looked at the source of the voice and shot up when she saw Natsu crawling to the kitchen.

"Natsu! Don't go in there!", she exclaimed while she went after the boy. She saw him trying to stand up while staring at the fire in her stove.

"Natsu, no, you might get burned, don't get near the fire alright?"

She said as she picked Natsu up who was pouting at her. She cooed at his cuteness and hugged him making Natsu smile deviously. He smirked through Lucy's shoulder and commanded the fire to get near him.

He took all the fire in one gulp and smiled in satisfaction.

"That's odd, you suddenly feel hot Natsu. Are you sick?", she said at Natsu who just smiled innocently at her.

"Oh, the fire died. Is it out of gas already? ", she asked nobody in particular while she reopened stove.

"I wonder why the fire suddenly disappeared. Oh well, let's go Natsu."

"Mate!", he said while giving her a very cute smile.

* * *

The next time Lucy woke up, Natsu was a 3-year-old toddler. Or at least she thought he was. He had a scowl on his face as he tugged on the now tight cloth and diaper hanging on his hips.

Lucy quickly went to his aid and got him a change of clothes. She was lucky that she had Raxus', Mira and Laxus' 5-year-old kid, clothes (She had them because she babysit Raxus often while the pair went on some dinner-date) so she was able to give him a change of clothes, though it was two sizes too big for Natsu.

"I gotta shop some clothes for you. I don't have other kid clothing with me.", she said with a sigh.

"Lushiiiii, hungry." Lucy's heart fluttered as she stared at his pouting and whining face.

"You're always full of surprises.", she said and kissed the tip of his nose, the boy gave him a bashful smile.

"Mate!", he said and kissed her square on the lips, effectively making Lucy blush a little. Well, he was just a boy.

It wasn't a big deal, right?

* * *

As a three-year-old, Lucy noticed that Natsu was an overly-enthusiastic and competitive kid. He's also a brat and a troublemaker but Lucy would gladly cover his any whims. It was also very exhausting but fun at the same time. He had been dragging her from food stalls to another and his stomach just couldn't seem to be satisfied.

They were sitting on the bench now as they had finished shopping for clothes. Lucy took the initiative of buying him bigger clothes just in case and was currently counting the bags she had as Natsu happily ate a hot-dog on a stick that was covered in tabasco sauce.

"I can't believe that you're able to eat that much Natsu.", Lucy said as she looked for the tissue in her bag. She tilted his chin up to her and wiped the tabasco sauce that was near his mouth.

"Try not to eat too messily okay?", she said while Natsu just pouted but nodded anyway.

"Lucy?"

"Oh! Loke! Nice to see you here."

"It's nice to see a very beautiful lady here in the park too.", he replied while placing a kiss on the blonde's hand. (Which effectively earned a glare from Natsu.)

"Who's this child?"

"Oh, that's Natsu. He's my.. neighbor's child.", she carefully said. Not wanting to have some problems since she had introduced a baby Natsu to Hibiki as her adopted child. She glanced at Natsu who was still busy eating and then back at Loke who was looking at Natsu with amusement.

"I'm sure he'll become a heartbreaker one day. He could be my disciple don't you think?", he said with a smirk making Lucy sweatdrop.

"I'm sure his parents would appreciate it if you don't turn him into someone like you."

"Ouch! You just hurted my feelings Lucy-chan. Now I need a kiss on the lips to heal my broken heart.", he playfully said while moving closer to Lucy and jutting his lips out exaggeratedly.

Lucy laughed at his antics and was about to push his face away when Loke suddenly crouched in pain.

"Loke!", Lucy gasped and when her eyes landed on the pink-haired boy right behind Loke.

His lips were trembling and his eyes shone with unshed tears. He lifted his arm to wipe the tears that started to fall and clenched his fist before shouting:

"Lushi no kiss but Natsu!"

Was it wrong of Lucy to think that he was so cute right now?

She blinked. Once, twice, and when Natsu hysterically started sobbing, Lucy couldn't help but immediately go to his aid to make him stop crying.

"Ah, there, there, don't be upset Natsu. Loke was just joking."

"Yeah, joking alright. That hurts Lucy! I think I won't be able to reproduce anymore!"

"Oh! Shush Loke, be a man and get over it.", she brushed him off and returning her focus to Natsu.

"Don't cry Natsu.", she said while wiping her tears and snot with her handkerchief.

"There, you're a brave boy aren't you? Protecting me and kicking Loke's balls like that.", she cooed and giggled making Natsu smile while Loke huffed indignantly.

"I still think that he shouldn't kick me there.", the orange-haired grumbled out but the pair didn't pay attention to him.

"Lushi kiss Natsu.", he said while pouting, and some pearl of tears in his eyes.

Lucy scratched the back of her neck, contemplating if she should do what he said. After all, he could make a habit out of it.

"Lushi kiss Natsu!", he demanded this time, and Lucy couldn't help but sigh and give him a peck on the cheek.

She was rewarded with wide grin that melted Lucy's heart.

So much for a being a sucker for cute kids.

* * *

 **Ah, yes! An update. On sched too! *smiles proudly* Pretty short but I think it's fine. Soooo, how about you guys give me some reviews for my hard work? Haha.**

 **Meowie07, ah, you know me so well *grins***

 **DestinysRequiem and Celestial Troll, you're right!**

 **Oh! And thank you very much for the wonderful reviews:**

 **Rosey-Tosey, Orika, Sawakaze-Steph, Odayaka Hana, DestinysRequiem, RoseTigergirl, Meowie07, , Guest, Nicole143mb, kuuderegirl3, vanillæoh, IamInk, Senbei x Cup Ramen, kaito1412, Celestial Troll, JenCakeLover, oxXSilverTomboyXxo, taboadayvonne, Mystery Day Dreamer, Rose Tiger, AliceDarkness**

 **Reading you kind words and support is every author's dream, so thank you! You made me so happy! Hope I didn't forget or misspelled anyone's name!**

 **Greetings!**

 **IamInk, my wonderful beta. (IamInk: *blushes* No problem!)**

 **Hope you had a Fantastic Friday and Fun Saturday :)**

 **To those who followed and favourited, Thanks to you guys too! I'm glad to know that you like my story enough to click on those two buttons and boost my confidence.**

 **So yeah, virtual hugs to all! Leave a review! Hahaha.**

 **Edited-08-09-15-IamInk**


	4. Ch 4 - Nicknames and Trusting Lucy

**Previously**

 _"Lushi kiss Natsu.", he said while pouting, and some pearl of tears in his eyes._

 _Lucy scratched the back of her neck, contemplating if she should do what he said. After all, he could make a habit out of it._

 _"Lushi kiss Natsu!", he demanded this time, and Lucy couldn't help but sigh and give him a peck on the cheek._

 _She was rewarded with wide grin that melted Lucy's heart._

 _So much for a being a sucker for cute kids._

* * *

 **Chapter 4 (Nicknames and Trusting Lucy)**

That morning, Lucy woke up feeling warm. She opened her eyes and saw a 7-year-old Natsu in her arms. He was still sleeping and apparently, there was drool dripping from his mouth and onto her arm.

Ew.

She was honestly still freaked out about this sudden changes. It just seemed so unreal.

How could a person grow up that fast? And what would happen if he continued growing this fast? Did this mean that he'd die because he'd grow old soon?

The thought brought tears to Lucy's eyes. She didn't want Natsu to die. Maybe she should bring him to the hospital so she'd know his condition...

No.

She knew better than that. They won't cure him, they will treat him like an animal under observation. They'll get blood samples and do experiments, not to save him but to satisfy their curiosity.

Just like what happened to her mom.

Lucy clenched her fist. Maybe she should just ask Natsu himself. He seemed to be developing on his own anyway. Now that he looked like he was seven, maybe he could hold off his own conversations.

That's right. She would just stop thinking about this and wait for Natsu to speak.

She wouldn't care whatever he was anyway. She loved this kid no matter what.

Well, that is if he didn't grow up into some kind of psycho trying to kill her, but if not, then they were cool.

She noticed him shifting under her grasp and when he opened his onyx eyes and smiled lazily at her, Lucy swore that she would protect him with everything she got.

* * *

"Did you hear? The Prince of Flames went to the human world to seek for his mate."

"He did?"

"Yeah. The news shocked most of us, I mean, a mere human as his mate? He must be going crazy."

"I always thought that he was crazy you know.", the woman said with a smirk.

"Well, want to play with him? I'm sure it will be fun.", the person said with a mischievous voice.

"Gladly."

* * *

"So here's your chili pancakes, whatever this is, fried rice with slices of bacon and ham with tabasco sauce, and of course, fire chicken.", Lucy said as she placed all the food on the table. At first she was reluctant with feeding him that much early in the morning (and not to mention that it was all spicy food) but after he whined all morning about it, she agreed with him.

She actually felt happy that he treated her simple cooking as the most delicious food in the world.

That, or he was just starving... always.

Either way, Lucy was waiting for the perfect time to ask Natsu what he was.

"You must be wondering what I am.", he said with his mouth full and the blonde flinching at his statement was enough to answer his question.

"But, I'm not gonna tell you yet.", he said while taking more food. She tensed at this but soon relaxed. If he didn't want to talk yet, then she'll just wait. For how long though?

"Don't talk with your mouth full.", she lightly scolded.

"Yes Mate."

"Mate?"

"Yeah, you're my mate.", he said with a shrug.

"Owwwkay? Just finish up your food Natsu."

"Okay."

* * *

"Where are we going?", Natsu asked when Lucy started dragging him outside.

"I'm not sure. Where do you want to go?"

"Food!", he said enthusiastically making the blonde roll her eyes.

"You just ate Natsu, can we go somewhere that doesn't involve eating?"

"But I don't wanna go somewhere without food.", seven-year-old Natsu grumbled out while kicking invisible rocks. Lucy sweatdropped at this. He had been eating all day and even if she didn't mind spending money for food, she was pretty sure that even her Heartfilia fortune would go down the drain with Natsu's insatiable stomach.

"How about we go to a soccer training near the school? I heard that they were teaching kids there some soccer and they also have some practice matches.", she said while the pink-haired just gave her blank look.

"Well, I just figured that you'll like to play with kids your age and there's a lot of food stalls there that you might en-"

"What are we waiting for then? I'm gonna pummel them to the ground!"

* * *

"Lu-Lu-chama!", Lucy cringed at the source of the voice. If she knew that it was Dan Straight teaching kids soccer then she wouldn't have brought Natsu there. She gave him an uneasy smile and waved a bit while clutching Natsu's hand.

"Hey... Dan. Look, I think we should just go, it's really hot in here-"

"Oh LuLu, I have the best seat for you and who's that kid?", trying not to shudder at the horrible nickname, Lucy introduced Natsu to the brunette.

"He's Natsu, he's... Virgo's cousin.", she said while biting her lip.

"Oh, explains the pink-hair then.", he said while looking at Natsu, then enthusiastically looked back at Lucy.

"Well why don't you let him play with others while we talk about us LuLu-chan", he grabbed her other hand and took a sniff of it. Lucy shivered in disgust though the brunette took it as a good sign.

"Hey! Hands off!", shouted Natsu while prying Lucy's hand from the 'creepy-guy-that's-terrible-at-nicknames'. Dan and Natsu had a glaring competition that made Lucy panic a little.

"Natsu, let's go for now, I think I saw some nachos there."

Natsu smiled at the mention of food but not without holding her hands and sticking a tongue at Dan who just glared harder.

* * *

"Luce.", Natsu suddenly said while they were eating at a bench.

"What's that Natsu?"

"Luce. Can I call you that?", he said, jealous at how that dumb brunette was giving his mate stupid nicknames. Lucy smiled at this then ruffled his hair.

"Of course Natsu."

"Do you like it?", he said. His mate should like what he calls her better than any other man. Actually, there shouldn't be other men in the first place. Maybe he should burn them all until all that's left is their ashes...

"I love it Natsu.", she said, snapping him out of his reverie.

"How about me? Do you love me?", he asked. Lucy froze in her spot before pulling him into a hug.

"Of course I love you, you big dummy."

He smiled a little and buried his face in her neck before taking a sniff of his mate's smell. He sure loved how she smelled.

It was intoxicating.

"Even if I'm not human?", he murmured silently before closing his eyes. He felt Lucy stiffen before releasing the breath she never knew she was holding.

"As long as you don't eat me or kill me then I don't care who or what you are Natsu.", she said and Natsu couldn't help but grin at her sincerity.

"I won't hurt you Luce and contrary to that, I swear that I'll protect you with my life.", he said making Lucy's heart flutter.

She placed a hand on his head and felt something weird, like something poking out.

"Natsu-"

"...Though I can't promise not eating you Luce.", he said with a mischievous voice, Lucy blushed at the implication.

"PERVERT!"

In the end, Natsu was banned from playing soccer, to save Dan Straight from a concussion, since he kept kicking the ball towards Dan as his goal.

He smirked in satisfaction as he exited the field. Lucy looked a little disappointed with him but he knew that she secretly enjoyed hearing Dan's screams.

* * *

"Gajeel are you alright?", Levy asked with concern at the black-haired man who was obviously suffering from motion sickness.

She smiled sympathetically at him knowing that the motion sickness patches had worn off minutes ago. Her attention was torn from Gajeel to one of her co-workers who suddenly spoke.

"That's the island that we were talking about Levy-san.", he said and the blunette's eyes were soon glued to the said island.

"It's understandable that the island wouldn't be discovered easily because of it's distance, even though some fishermen had been fishing around this area for decades, but it's the first time that they saw this island. Which is odd, because its shape would surely catch anyone's eye.", Levy nodded at this. It had an odd shape indeed.

There was a huge tree in the middle of the island. It's branches were further spread out, almost covering the whole island, and it looked like it was planted on three huge pointed boulders.

"Rumor also says that there's bunch of strange lights flickering near the tree every night. Researchers thought that they're fireflies at first but actually, they're not. They're faster and more... playful I guess.", the man said with a shrug while Levy listened intently.

"Can't they use their equipment to take a picture?" equipment doesn't have a plural form

"They tried, but the creature is just too fast and all they could see some blurred golden light in the camera. Sometimes it would go near them, not enough to see clearly but enough for them to hope that they'll finally know what it is. It was as if they were playing with the researchers. If I didn't know better, I would think that those creatures are fairies.", he chuckled and Levy laughed at this too.

Fairies, they are just some made up tales.

They aren't real.. Right?

* * *

"I'm twelve. I think.", the pink-haired said the next morning.

"You can't keep sleeping beside me now.", Lucy mumbled. A bit shocked at how tall he was for a 12-year-old. Well, still smaller than her but she was sure that he'd be taller than her soon.

She stared at him longer. She still couldn't believe that the baby she was holding before is now a grown kid that will soon be a teenager.

She felt pride and at the same time, she missed his small hands and toothless smiles. Is this how mothers felt for their child when they start to grow? She wondered if her mother would have felt this way too.

She pushed the thought to the back of her mind and brushed Natsu's pink locks away from his forehead. He would be a young adult soon, maybe she should get him a separate ro-

"No."

Her lazy eyes shot open at his refusal.

"Why?"

"I like sleeping with you.", she stared at his stubborn onyx eyes and pursed her lips.

"B-But!"

"Lushiii! Noooo!"

"You know you're 12 now and that ain't working on me anymore."

"Won't it?", he challenged while sitting up. He crossed his arms on his chest.

"N-No."

"So what do 12-year-olds do to get what they want?", he said while staring at her intensely. Lucy blinked twice before registering his words and answering him a little unsure. Well, she didn't exactly had a normal childhood.

"They give their parents the cold shoulders?"

"So I'm supposed to freeze your shoulders? That's weird."

"No! You idiot! That means that kids don't talk to their parents or ignore them until they get what they want."

"Oh. I won't do that.", he said nonchalantly.

"Well, you aren't supposed to do that in the first place! You're just being immature and bratty that way!"

"Well you're the one who suggested it!"

"I didn't! I just said that that's what most kids do."

"Well you said that knowing that I have the intention to do it to you just so I can sleep with you!"

Lucy blushed at this.

"Don't say it like that!"

"Say it like what? Sleep with you?"

"Oh my God! Yes! Don't say that! It sounds so wrong and weird coming from a 12-year-old kid!"

"But I'm not just a 12-year-old kid."

"Yeah, well, you certainly look like one.", Lucy mumbled while looking away from his serious gaze. For someone who looks like a 12-year-old, Natsu sure was intimidating.

"But I'm not. And I hope that you aren't forgetting that Lucy."

"I'm not forgetting that. How can I? When you still won't tell me anything about you?" Natsu closed his eyes, then ruffled his pink hair. Silence lingered between the two of them.

"Do you trust me?"

"If I didn't trust you, then I would have already told somebody about how you are.. different. But I didn't Natsu, I didn't. The moment I found out, a part of me wanted to freak out and tell others but the bigger part me wanted to wait.. wanted to give you time. And.. that's what scares me the most, Natsu. Because how can I trust you this much when I just met you? How can I feel so much happiness from the mere sight of you? Why do I.. Why do I feel like I've known you for so long?", she said with a quivering voice.

"I just feel so conflicted. Everything about you isn't normal. Even these feelings that I'm feeling towards you isn't. You can point a knife at me right now, but I won't get scared. You can put a bullet through my heart and I'll still think that you wouldn't let me die. You can kill me and get away with it, Natsu...", she said while clenching her fist.

"...But I'll still trust you anyway.", she whispered while closing her eyes. Her head hanging low as she let her bottled emotions burst.

"Lucy.", said a breathy voice. The blonde couldn't help but lift her head just to see his expression.

"I said it before didn't I? I won't hurt you Lucy. I swore on my life that I'll protect you. Yes, I'm not a human but believe me when I say that I really care for you Lucy. I've been watching you my whole life. You may not know me but know that I was always protecting you."

Lucy's breath hitched.

"So, last year, when I was in danger you were.. "

"Yes Lucy."

"That was you.. ", she whispered. Shocked at the sudden revelation.

"But how?"

"Does it matter?"

No, it didn't matter but Lucy wanted to know why her. Of all people in the world, how could Natsu give her that kind of devotion? Not to mention that she has a constant feeling she was being watched.

It was an eerie feeling. She wanted to believe that it was Natsu but if he had been watching her the whole time, why was she only feeling it now?

"And my recent feeling that I'm being watched was also because of you, right?" she asked, and when he gave a her a confused expression, her blood ran cold.

"What do you mean Lucy?"

* * *

 **Yey! A new update. Some jealous Natsu. Natsu and Lucy drama. Fairies on the not-so-mysterious-island and someone wanting to play with Natsu and Lucy O.O**

 **Ah, well. Hope you like it!**

 **And just so you know, we have reached 103 follows EEEEKK! THANK YOU! AND THOSE REVIEWS! *faints***

 **Ink and I are doing our best for this story. We try to make this as fluffy, cute and REALISTIC as possible, but! Do remember that we have our limits too.**

 **This is FICTIONAL, some of the character's reaction (*cough* Lucy *cough*) can be unrealistic, because come on, if you were in her situation, would you do the same thing as her? But the thing is, in this story, Lucy is lonely.**

 **Her father died, leaving her with all the riches. Wealth that most people (*ehem* MEN *ehem*) are after. All of her friends are getting married, having families, and she can feel that Levy, the person closest to her, would be having her own too. She's being left behind, so moment that she had Baby Natsu, she felt like he was chance of being happy... her chance of having a family. And even if she knew that he isn't human, she's ready to accept who he is, because she can't let go Natsu. She can't let go of her "family"**

 **So yeah, nobody is sending me hate or whatever about Lucy's character, AND I'M NOT REALLY LOOKING FORWARD TO HAVING ONE! THAT'S JUST HEARTBREAKING! But I feel like I should clear up some things for you guys.**

 **Thanks a bunch to these lovely (do I have male readers here?) people!**

 **Meowie07, YuriAlano, Paige'slibrary, MeGustaZeref, kuuderegirl3, OgaxHilda, TigerArrowgirl, Rose Tiger, tkitty23, SawakazeSteph16, DestinysRequiem, Guest, nicole143mb, simpleory, Mystery Day Dreamer, ksqu4rd, Eeveexme, Thefollowerofyou25 (NaLu is meant to be since day 1 :) haha), , IamInk, TpLoz**

 **And thanks for beta-reading this again IamInk**

 **Leave a review if you liked the chapter :)**


	5. Ch 5 - Hormones and Embarrassed Lucy

**Previously**

 _It was an eerie feeling. She wanted to believe that it was Natsu but if he had been watching her the whole time, why was she only feeling it now?_

 _"And my recent feeling that I'm being watched was also because of you, right?" she asked, and when he gave a her a confused expression, her blood ran cold._

 _"What do you mean Lucy?"_

* * *

 **Chapter 5 (Hormones and Embarrassed Lucy)**

Lucy didn't think that she'd get even more embarrassed in her whole life. Waking up to see a sleeping teenage boy with his erection obvious inside the tight clothing was enough to set her face on fire.

She knew that it was normal for teenage boys to experience that, but she couldn't help the feeling of embarrassment growing inside her.

Damn Natsu for being stubborn! She knew that she shouldn't have slept in the same bed with him.

Last night's events suddenly came rushing to her and she couldn't help but feel worried. Someone was watching her, and while she wanted to say that it was nothing, Natsu's expression told her that it wasn't.

She just wished that everything was going to be alright.

.

.

.

 _"What do you mean Lucy?", he said, surprised at her words._

 _She laughed nervously and scratched the back of her neck. She looked at his eyes and unconsciously licked her dry lips._

 _"Maybe it was just my imagination. You know, since I'm an author and they say that authors have a very wide imagination, not that other people don't have it, but what I'm saying is maybe, maybe there is someone out there watching me for a month now and I'm not really having a good feeling about it because it's giving me the creeps..."_

 _"Luce! Luce! Look at me, stop rambling."_

 _And she did. She stared at his onyx eyes and pursed her lips to stop them from quivering. She felt his grip on his shoulders and somehow, it was comforting._

 _"Luce. Calm down. Can you tell me all about it?"_

 _"I don't even know if it's real.", she whispered._

 _"If it can scare you like this. I know it's real enough." She was taken aback by his words and the way he looked at her intensely. It was enough to make her smile._

 _"I'm not scared."_

 _"And you don't have to be, because I'm here to protect you.. Always."_

 _"Always?", she asked._

 _"Always."_

.

.

.

And that brings her to this current predicament of sleeping beside Natsu. The boy claimed that he wouldn't sleep anywhere without her. Things like protecting her and making sure she was alright were thrown out in their argument last night and in the end, she really couldn't say no to him.

Her eyes landed on that particular spot and she could feel her cheeks heating up again. She carefully sat up and tried to get out of the bed. She glanced at the teen's sleeping face and couldn't help but notice the change in his features.

Her baby Natsu was already a young adult. It seemed like yesterday when she was still feeding him and taking a bath with- wait a minute...

Natsu saw her naked, well he was just a baby then, but _still!_ She groaned and squirmed a little while covering her face. Her movement seemed to have disturbed the sleeping boy beside her as he lightly moaned.

"Luce.", he murmured and tiredly moved his arm, as if he was looking for her. She squeaked a little when his arm landed on her torso. He sighed and wrapped his arm around the blonde's waist.

"Mate.", he said sleepily and Lucy couldn't help but smile at him. He looks so peaceful when he sleeps. She ran a hand through his pink locks and frowned when her hand felt something poking out. She moved closer to him and brushed his pink locks away.

She let out a gasp and lightly skimmed her fingers over it. She heard him purr and sighed blissfully at the action. He moved a little until his back was flat on the bed and that's when she saw it.

Two pointed thingies were coming out of his head and although they weren't that noticeable because of his spiky locks, they were still there. She stared at it longer until her eyes widened in realization.

Are these horns she's seeing?

* * *

Lucy didn't know why, but the city was bustling with activities that day. There was singing and other street performances. Her eyes widened with excitement and she could tell that Natsu felt ecstatic too.

"There's so many food!"

Of course that's, the first thing he noticed.

"Well why don't we go buy some?", she offered, a bit ticked that the baby she was carrying before was almost as tall as her.

Is she really that short?!

Natsu height increased drastically. A fact that she didn't notice earlier that morning. Probably because she was distracted with- she groaned and tried to stop her thoughts from going further. What was she thinking about before again? The height.

Yup, the height.

Anyway, she couldn't remember growing up to that height during her teenage years. In fact, she couldn't remember growing much at all! She scowled and fought the urge to growl.

 _"Hello Lucy."_ , said a female voice.

She was snapped out of her reverie when she heard her name. She quickly turned around and looked for the source of the voice but found no one calling her.

"Luce?", said Natsu.

"Uh. Yeah?", she answered and willed herself to stop searching and look at Natsu.

"I said I want pizza."

"Yeah, sure, let's go.", he beamed at her words and she smiled at him as he grabbed her hand and took her to the nearest pizza stand.

Unwillingly, she looked behind her then sighed. Maybe she was just being paranoid.

* * *

Natsu beamed at Lucy. His heart skipped a beat when she smiled at him, though there was something off about her smile... and he knew why.

She could feel it.

While he could see her. He could see the woman, looking at them with a playful smile and a mischievous glint in her eyes.

He glared at the figure when Lucy wasn't looking but it just giggled at him.

He hated it.

He hated the feeling that he was being played with. But he couldn't fight.

Not in this crowd.

Not in front of Lucy.

Because he was still afraid. Afraid that she would hate seeing his demon-form. He knew that Lucy was kind and crazy enough to continue trusting him but he couldn't help but feel insecure about their difference.

She's a human. He's a demon. Is there a chance that she will love him the same way he loves her?

And if ever she did love him, would she be willing to come with him? Would she be willing to leave her life, her friends, her everything, in the human world just so she can be with him?

He grabbed her hand and he relished the way his hand fit hers perfectly.

Screw the what-ifs. He loves Lucy and if she won't love him back, he'll just consider himself lucky to fall for someone like her.

Yup. That's what matters.

* * *

"Hey Luce.", Natsu murmured while looking at Lucy lick her ice cream. They were sitting on the swing at the playground in the park after checking out all of the attractions. They learnt that Magnolia was celebrating the Dragon King Festival. They weren't able to get more details but it was alright.

"Yeah?", the blonde replied distractedly as she tried to eat her ice cream. It was melting fast because of the heat and now her hands felt a bit sticky.

"I feel a bit weird."

"What weird?"

"I feel hot."

"Well, it is hot outside. I don't know what's weird about that." Natsu paused.

Was that it? But why did it feel... different. He watched the blonde as she continued licking her ice cream. His eyes trained on her lips that was covered in vanilla ice cream.

"Hey Luce. Can I have some?"

"Hmm?", she asked.

"I feel hot. Maybe the ice cream will help."

"Uh, sure. But why don't you just buy one?"

"'Cause I like this one.", he replied, and before Lucy could comprehend what he said, he leaned in and captured her lips. She stiffened when he pressed his lips on hers. She felt like time had stopped and all of her senses focused on Natsu.

On his warm hand that was placed on her shoulders...

On his soft lips that were in contact with hers...

On his playful tongue, as it gently licked the lingering vanilla ice cream on her bottom lip.

When he pulled away with lips still centimers away from her, that's when it all clicked.

He.. He kissed her!

She felt dizzy, like all of her blood rushed to her head. Her heart was pounding loudly in her ears.

"You're right Luce..."

She shivered, his hot breath fanning her slightly open mouth.

"...vanilla ice cream is better."

He said then started walking away. She fumed. Either with embarassment or anger, she'll never know. But one thing is clear and her mind's screaming it.

'That sneaky little devil!'

* * *

"Don't do that again!", she said the moment they got home.

"Do what?", he asked nonchalantly.

"You know what!"

"Ah, but I don't. So why don't you enlighten me with a kiss Lu-cy?", he smirked and with the mischievous twinkle in his eyes, Lucy grasped that he knew what she was talking about.

She didn't even know if she should be angry for it. It was just a kiss! She shared a lot with her other ex-boyfriends and she shouldn't make a big deal over one measly kiss.

And she definitely shouldn't feel like all of her blood was rushing to her head just by thinking of his lips pressed to hers and the warmth she felt and-

"Why are you so red Luce? Are you sick?", he suddenly said in a worried tone.

"I'm angry okay?!"

Yup. Angry. _Not_ blushing alright?!

* * *

"You look so matured.", Lucy commented. They were sitting on the sofa, watching random movies.

"Do I?" She stopped her hand from grabbing some popcorn and looked at him. Her eyes travelled from his bare feet to his eyes.

(She'll later deny that she checked him out longer than necessary because he suddenly became more manly in her eyes.)

"Yeah. Your voice changed too.", she said. The blonde grabbed the popcorn and willed herself to focus on the movie.

"Oh. I didn't notice. Is it bad?"

In the corner of her eyes, she saw him look at her. His brows were furrowed and he looked a little conflicted.

"Not really.", she replied. His voice was deeper but not too deep like other men. It was perfect. She liked it. Not that she'd say it out loud.

"I just feel weird. I mean, I don't remember feeling like this before in my world. But now..."

She stopped eating then stared at him.

"Yeah, most teens feel that way. There just so many sudden changes and it... scares them I guess. I don't really have a brother or know any teenage boy so I don't know what to say. You also grow faster than other people so you may feel even more different. But Natsu, those are just physical changes. You're still Natsu. That won't change."

He didn't reply, but Lucy could see that he was happy. His wide grin said it all.

"So Natsu.", she said slowly, then faced him. She leaned closer and tangled her hands in his hair. He gulped at their closeness. His eyes trailed on her lips that were inches from his.

"What are these?", she said. For a moment, he was confused, but when she brushed her fingers on his horns, all of his hair stood in bliss. His hands immediately shot up to her hand on his hair while trying to fight the blush on his cheeks.

"Don't.", he breathed out.

And when Lucy raised a brow and gave him an amused and mischievous smile, he knew that he was so screwed.

* * *

 **Oops! Today's chapter is posted late. It's almost midnight here! :) but hey! Who's that woman? Is she a friend or an enemy? Annnnddd! Any guesses on who might she be?**

 **I had some problems with my phone.. ah, my poor phone is already showing symptoms of death. Lol. My best friend/phone will leave me soon.**

 **Anyway, Thanks to:**

 **Anne-Marie Helstone, TpLoz, Guest, , Ladz, Guest, idevourbooks, DestinysRequiem, Meowie07,**

 **Senbei x Cup Ramen, SolidScriptJess, MeGustaZeref, Black Fox Kenzie, TigerArrowgirl, Rose Tiger, and Sawakaze-Steph**

 **Of course a big virtual hug to the people who followed and favorited this story :)**

 **Thanks IamInk for beta-reading! :D**

 **Let's love fantasy AUs and don't forget to leave a review!**


	6. Ch 6 - Heated Kisses and Playful Lucy

**Previously**

 _"So Natsu.", she said slowly, then faced him. She leaned closer and tangled her hands in his hair. He gulped at their closeness. His eyes trailed on her lips that were inches from his._

 _"What are these?", she said. For a moment, he was confused, but when she brushed her fingers on his horns, all of his hair stood in bliss. His hands immediately shot up to her hand on his hair while trying to fight the blush on his cheeks._

 _"Don't.", he breathed out._

 _And when Lucy raised a brow and gave him an amused and mischievous smile, he knew that he was so screwed._

* * *

 **Chapter 6 (Heated Kisses and Playful Lucy)**

"Luce.", the pink-haired said in a tight voice.

Lucy raised a brow, but a playful smile appeared on her lips. She lightly brushed her fingers on his horns again, causing Natsu to grip her hand tighter, trying to stop her.

Oh, it was fun seeing him blush like that.

"Don't do that again!", he suddenly said, but unfortunately for him, it only made the blonde's smile grow wider.

"Do what?", she said, smirking.

She liked where this conversation was going.

"You know what I'm talking about!", he frantically said and Lucy's eyes shone with amusement at this. She leaned closer to him. Her knees were slightly dipping in the sofa and her hand was still entangled in the Natsu's pink hair. She played with his locks while bowing forward.

She grinned and whispered in his ear, "But I don't really know. So why don't you enlighten me Nat-su."

She felt Natsu stiffen at her words. Grinning even more, she silently cheered herself on for successfully completing her planned revenge for Natsu. She loosened her grip on his hair and accidentally touched his horns again.

She was about to lean back when she felt a hand gently cup the back of her head. Rough fingers entangled itself in her golden locks and when she locked eyes with him, her eyes widened at the intensity of his gaze.

"Naughty Lucy.", she heard him whisper before he captured her lips.

First, she tensed, unsure of how to respond, or if she should respond at all.

Natsu wasn't hers, nor was she his.

Heck, she didn't even know who exactly he was.

They shouldn't be doing this.

So why was she slowly giving in? And why were her lips moving in sync with his?

If this was wrong, then why did it feel so right? Why did she feel like she had been waiting for this her whole life?

She felt Natsu's hand on her back as their bodies moved closer to each other. Her whole body was filled with electricity, with excitement that she had never felt for anyone before. His hands roamed her back, leaving a trail of warm and tingly sensations that she loved.

She bit his lower lip and he groaned as she took control. Letting out a silent moan, she let her hands travel over his torso as he moved to lay her on the sofa. His body was hovering over hers.

He removed his lips from hers and trailed kisses from her jaw to her neck. He stopped where her neck and shoulders met and inhaled deeply.

He badly wanted to mark her as his. But he couldn't. He needed Lucy to agree first. And maybe, the first step to this, was admitting what he was. True, he had come all the way here to confess his love and make this woman his, but she didn't know that. She couldn't know the risks he had taken to be with her, and he had to play his cards right if he wanted her to trust him.

"Luce?", he whispered, suddenly feeling his insecurity nagging at the back of his mind.

What if she hated him? She kissed him back and honestly, it sparked the hope inside his heart. If she kissed him, then there had to be something. Something that she was feeling towards him too.

He wanted to think that it was out of love, although it was kind of impossible. But whatever it was, be it lust or love, he was happy that she felt something strong enough to make her kiss back.

But what if she suddenly hated him when she learnt what he was? He was always watching her, and through the years he spent looking at her, he learnt a lot of things about the human world.

Like the stories about his kind. The stories of demons who are heartless and evil.

What if she judged him and thought of him badly? He felt her hands gently cup his cheeks.

"Natsu?", she whispered.

She bit her lip and her eyes were filled with worry and anxiousness.

He smiled. Ashamed of how he thought of her. This was Lucy. She'd never judge anyone.

"Luce. I have something to tell you."

Her brows furrowed as she pursed her lips into a tight line.

"What is it?"

She bit her lip. Anxious of what he was going to say. Was she a bad kisser or something?

"Luce, I'm a de-"

"LUCY!" The blonde screamed at the sudden interruption. In her panic, she accidentally pushed Natsu off her, making him fall off the sofa.

"Aww Luce. What the hell?"

"Oh my gosh I'm so sorry Natsu!", she exclaimed with wide eyes and a very flushed face.

Did they really just do that? She fought the urge to cover her face and made her way to the door. Her knees a bit wobbly and her heart pounding in her ears.

"LUCY! ARE YOU THERE?!"

"Uh. Yeah. Just wait!", she shouted back. She glanced at Natsu, who was busy getting up from his previous position and then stared at the door. She tried to fix her appearance a little before opening the door.

"Lucy! You opened your door at last! It took you forever!", the person at the door whined. Lucy gaped at him.

Of all times, why now?

"Sting."

"Yeah that's me. Surprised? I really missed you, Lucy.", he presented her flowers and flashed her a toothy grin. It was a thoughtful gesture but today, it only made her cringe.

Sting was one of her suitors. Although it wasn't noticeable, Sting was actually four years younger than her. He was one of the sweetest and most romantic men she met, but she never really felt something for him and just thought of him as a younger brother

At first, she thought it was a puppy love. That his admiration would vanish someday, but Sting was stubborn.

She had rejected him a bunch of times but he didn't know when to give up.

"Hey, thanks. I like it." She forced a smile as she accepted the white lillies. She coughed a little then glanced at Natsu who was looking at her with inquiring eyes. Looking back at Sting, she noticed he was alone.

"Yukino and Rogue aren't with you today?" , she asked as Sting threw a quick glance at his back.

"Nope, it's just me. Rogue is at home, and I believe Yukino is out with a friend."

Rogue was Sting's adopted brother and Yukino was the sweet girl who was obviously in love with Sting. They were all very nice people, and Lucy and Yukino were good friends.

Lucy just wished that Sting would notice her soon. But then again, Rogue seemed to like Yukino too... she scratched the back of her neck.

It was complicated...

"So, can I come in?", Sting asked making Lucy panic. What about Natsu? But she couldn't really reject him, that would be rude.

"Of course, come in. Come in.", she tried to say cheerfully. Her steps were heavy and she was contemplating on what to do. Sting was definitely a sweetie, but easy to provoke into a fight.

And from what she had observed, Natsu was the same. She prayed that her living room would be saved from havoc.

Natsu's gaze hardened when he saw the man that came in with Lucy. His eyes landed on the flowers that she was holding. He swore that he'd burn them to ashes later. His stare went back to Lucy when she cleared her throat to get his attention.

"Uh, Natsu, this is Sting, my... friend. And Sting this is Natsu, he's..."

"Her boyfriend.", he said nonchalantly. He saw the so-called Sting glare at him but he returned it with the same intensity.

"You have a boyfriend, Lucy?", Sting asked her. Though Lucy was a little too busy gaping at Natsu, too shocked to say anything.

"Lucy?"

"Uh? N-Natsu, he's, well..."

"So what if I am?"

"Shut up! I'm not talking to you, Pinky.", Sting seethed.

Lucy panicked. She didn't want a brawl in her living room, where there was a lot of fragile furniture they could break!

"And I'm pissed off because you interrupted us, Blondie."

"You wanna fight, Pinky?", Sting snarled.

"No, I'm actually declaring war.", Natsu smirked and for Sting, that was the last straw. He sent a fist in Natsu's direction and smirked when he hit him.

"Oh my gosh Natsu!" Throwing the bouquet on the couch, Lucy rushed to his side, only to be pushed away by Natsu.

"Is that all you've got? I think you're just all talk Pinky." Sting's words only put more oil on the already fiercely burning fire in Natsu's eyes, as a vein throbbed on his forehead.

"Heh, you call that a punch? More like a girly slap, I'll show you what a punch looks like, Blondie.", he said, gritting his teeth. And the next thing Lucy knew, the two were fighting. In her living room.

"Seriously, stop it!", she shouted but was ignored by the two. She pinched the bridge of her nose and screamed when her beautiful and expensive vase broke.

A vein popped on her forehead. These guys didn't have a single sense of politeness. But could you even call it polite to just make sure you didn't wreck someone's apartment?

And when the two slammed against the table and knocked it over, the corning scratching the paint on her walls, she was done.

The next moment, both Natsu and Sting received what she loved to call her infamous Lucy-kick. They both groaned in a pain and Lucy gave a satisfied smirk.

Honestly, she should have just done that in the first place.

* * *

"Honestly you two, you're not kids anymore. You shouldn't be fighting!", Lucy ranted as she gave both boys an ice bag to tend to their bruises.

"It was his fault.", Sting grumbled out, wincing when Lucy pressed the ice bag harder onto the bruise forming on his jaw.

"Aww aww Lucy!", he complained. Lucy glared at him and it made Sting cower in fear. The woman he loved could be scary sometimes. He heard his rival chuckle at his predicament and he instantly shoot him a glare.

Though, he instantly regretted looking his way.

Lucy was tending the pink-haired man with much more concern and worry. Well, she was still violently pressing the ice bag on his bruises but she was always whispering some kind of 'Sorry' to him.

Sting casted his eyes down. He had always loved fighting.

Fighting makes him feel powerful. With every punch and kick he delivers to his opponent, he was surging with pride.

He touched his cheek that was adorned with bruises and small cuts.

His eyes locked with the blonde he loved and how she looked at Natsu. But in this fight, he was powerless.

And without knowing, he has lost the fight that he had badly wanted to win.

And damn it all, because it hurt.

* * *

"Luce be gentle.", Natsu said with a childish pout. Lucy blushed then pressed the ice bag harder into Natsu's bruising cheek.

"That hurts Luce, now you have to kiss it to make it feel better.", he said, grinning. It instantly made the blonde smile. "

"What are you, a kid?", Lucy scoffed while trying her best to stop her lips from curving into a wide smile.

"Nah, more like a man, in love with you." Lucy blushed. Well, who wouldn't if a man like Natsu was staring at you with his sexy smirk and a mischievous glint in his eyes?

She was snapped out of her reverie when Sting coughed, probably to get her attention. She blushed again when she realized that Sting was in the same room as them.

How could she forget him!?

"Ah, Sting. Does it still hurt?", she asked, pertaining to the bruises.

"Yeah, it fucking hurts. No matter what I do, the pain won't just go away Lucy.", he replied and Lucy had a feeling that it wasn't about the bruises anymore.

"I'm sure it'll get better someday. You're strong, Sting."

"I just hope you're right."

He mustered a smiled, surprised that he could still give her one even as she held Natsu's hand in front of him.

He left Lucy's house that night and released the breath he never knew he was holding. His eyes stung with unshed tears and a bitter laugh escaped his lips.

He looked at the night sky, as if trying to stop his tears from shedding.

It was really unmanly of him to cry, but he couldn't help it. He opened his phone and called the person he knew he could always rely on.

"Hey Rogue... Mind going out for a drink?"

* * *

 **Annnndddd here ya go!**

 **Sorry if I wasn't able to post a chapter last Saturday. It was midterm week and it was hell. I was planning on updating a double chapter but I was busy this week too so...**

 **Anyway, here's some heated kisses and Sting! Ah well, I think there are only two more people who are usually paired with Lucy but I'm not planning on using them... but who knows maybe I will.**

 **I didn't add Natsu's age last chapter because of two reasons:**

 **1\. I'm not familiar with the puberty stage of teenage boys. I don't have a lot of male friends and it's not like they're gonna confide those kinds of things to me, man that'll be weird. I don't wanna assume what age those changes happen so I didn't add it.**

 **2\. I started the not-so-innocent-kisses at the teen years and some of you might feel awkward with it. Afterall, it would seem like Lucy, who's 24, is kissing a teenage boy.**

 **Thanks to these awesome people:**

 **Trollala.X, Satisfied Reader, XxNaLu4LifeXx, Thefollowerofyou25, Sona-chan, Yuyui-hime, IamInk, SolidScriptJess, Celestialite, Rose Tiger, vanillaeo, TheRealIgneel, cookie-chan, Chocolate Rain, Meowie07, nicole143mb, TpLoz, 808Lionfire, cookie . panda-roo, shanel23, oliviasedell, alenaluvhuskies, Guest, TigerArrow girl, MeGustaZeref, Sawakaze-Steph16, Paige'slibrary, idevourbooks,**

 **ilft . natsu (hey, sorry, I didn't know that ffnet removes your name whenever I post, they probably thought it was a site or something)**

 **To the people who followed - you guys are so awesome!**

 **To the people who favorited - have I told you guys that I love you? Hahaha.**

 **To the person who added this in a NaLu community - OMG! IS THIS REAL?! THANKS!**

 **Sooo, nobody guessed the mistery woman yet, but I think I should give out some clue next time ;)**

 **Thanks IamImk for beta-reading this and adding some stuffs!**

 **Lol, long A/N.**

 **Leave a lovely review :)**


	7. Ch 7 - Past Tears and Thankful Lucy

**Previously**

 _He left Lucy's house that night and released the breath he never knew he was holding. His eyes stung with unshed tears and a bitter laugh escaped his lips._

 _He looked at the night sky, as if trying to stop his tears from shedding._

 _It was really unmanly of him to cry, but he couldn't help it. He opened his phone and called the person he knew he could always rely on._

 _"Hey Rogue... Mind going out for a drink?"_

* * *

 **Chapter 7 (Past Tears and Thankful Lucy)**

"What are those?", Natsu asked while pointing at the screen of Lucy's television.

"What?", the blonde replied, munching on the popcorn.

They were watching some movies that day because they were both feeling too lazy to go outside.

Natsu had grown again that day and it had been another eventful morning for Lucy.

As usual, the pink-haired refused to sleep anywhere without her so they ended up sharing a bed that night. And of course, she woke up again with Natsu growing overnight.

She'll later deny how her eyes raked on his mature body or how she drooled upon seeing those six-pack abs. She briefly wondered how they would feel under her palm...

She blushed and scolded herself for having such thoughts.

"That! That place! I saw you go there once before. You were acting weird and stuff."

Her eyes scanned the television.

The characters were in a place that was dark, has loud music, dirty dancing, flirting and shots of vodka.

The club.

Yup, _definitely_ the club.

"Wait, you watched me whenever I go there?!", her ears turned pink, embarrassed at how this pink-haired had watched her while she was drunk.

Well, she usually didn't remember how she acted whenever she was drunk but with Levy's un-amused face and scolding every morning, she knew it wasn't good.

"Yeah, your face gets really red and you even tried to kiss this blue-haired chick.", Natsu grumbled the last part, and it was enough to make Lucy pounce on him. Her eyes frantic as she covered his mouth with her hands. She was in so much panic that she didn't notice how provocative their position was.

"Don't. Talk. About. It.", she warned. Her face was glowing red with embarrassment.

She remembered that night all right. It was the night that she broke up _again_ with her new boyfriend because she learnt that he was just after her money and her body.

Just like the rest of them.

She remembered getting drunk and asking Levy what in hell was wrong with her.

She was gorgeous, had the body many women envy, had a successful career and lots of money.

She was _perfect_... and loveless.

How pathetic.

All they wanted was to get money and take her in bed. And with all the men trying to get to her, she was surprised that she was still a virgin. She didn't know why, but every time she tries to do it, she always gets interrupted.

It was frustrating because she was always left sexually frustrated but at the same time, relieved because she'd later learn that they were all douchebags.

But she still cried over them anyway.

She's not an emotionless stone. Just because she learnt that they used her didn't mean she'd forget the memories they had shared. Yes, she was angry at them but most of all, she felt lonely. It hurts her to see her friends get married and create a family of their own while she...

She was left alone.

It was damn frustrating and she was losing hope of having her own family.

Her mother died when she was young, she was neglected by her own father, and she knows that Levy, her best friend in the whole world, would be married to Gajeel soon.

She knew that marrying Gajeel would not stop them from being friends but she knew that something will change. And maybe that's why Gajeel hasn't asked Levy to marry him yet. Because he knows that she still needs Levy. She knows that despite his glaring red eyes and intimidating self, he cares.

And she was taking advantage of it.

She knows that it was very selfish of her. That's why she let Levy and Gajeel leave without her. So she can accustom herself to not having Levy around everyday and let the couple think about themselves for awhile without thinking of her.

But honestly, that day on the airport, she felt like she was already saying goodbye.

They are all making a family. While she was left with her riches that she didn't care about. That's why she was so happy when she found Natsu. He sparked a certain feeling in her that maybe, maybe she could finally have the family she wanted.

She didn't care if he was odd. She didn't care if he was not human. Natsu... he's all she has right now.

She was snapped back to reality when she heard his worried tone. She stared at him and felt a strong urge to hug him.

"Luce-"

"Hey Natsu.", she whispered then engulfed the pink-haired in a tight hug. She was happy she found him. She was happy that he was there for her.

"Thanks... for being here."

"Where did that come from you weirdo?", he said and surprisingly, it didn't earn him a Lucy-kick in the face. Instead, the blonde hugged him tighter, with a smile and a light blush adorning her face.

* * *

Natsu blushed when Lucy, _as in Lucy his dream mate_ , told him that she was thankful that he was there.

It was a wonderful feeling, to know that the one you love wanted your presence. He wrapped his arms around her torso, feeling the tears of happiness stinging his eyes.

For Lucy they might be simple words, but it meant the world to Natsu.

It took a while for Lucy to break the long hug and he was surprised when she wiped the lone tear cascading his cheeks.

"Why are you crying?", she whispered as she stared at him with those beautiful brown orbs that he fell in love with.

He smiled at her and gently cupped her face.

"I'm just happy, to be here.", he said then captured her lips in a kiss.

It was a slow kiss, as if the two of them were memorizing each other.

There was no haste, no worry and no lust.

It was just the two of them, as they tried to convey what words can not measure.

Expressing the emotions and feelings that nobody but them could understand.

Their eyes were closed, but in their mind were the memories and some fragments of the future they imagined with each other.

It was a kiss...

That told Lucy that maybe...

...maybe she had fallen in love.

* * *

 **Yo! Light here and here's a short chapter! Haha. But I felt like this part should stand on its own ;)**

 **So it's mostly about Lucy, how she feels and don't worry Gajeel! She didn't mean to kiss Levy! Haha.**

 **Natsu cried out of happiness? OMG that's so out of character Light! What the hell were you thinking?**

 **Well, in this story Natsu LOVES Lucy. He L-O-V-E-S her! Not some petty love or whatever and honestly, A MAN THAT CRIES OUT OF HAPPINESS BECAUSE A GIRL TOLD HIM THAT SHE WAS THANKFUL FOR HIS PRESENCE? THAT'S SWEETER THAN A BUNCH OF ROSES AND GIANT TEDDY BEARS PUT TOGETHER! THAT'S _REAL_ FEELINGS DUDE!**

 **And don't worry, the reason why he loves her will be revealed... someday. LOL XD**

 **To this awesome virtual people:**

 **lily . weissmangmail . com, Diamondzzz123, YuYui-hime, Trollala.X, nicole143mb, Rose Tiger, Destructive_diva, Meowie07, OgaxHilda, IamInk, alenaluvhuskies, Celestialite, TigerArrowgirl, Ikityan, MeGustaZeref, ddrockdoesfanfic, Sawakaze-Steph16, ilft . natsu, DestinysRequiem**

 **Guest (Sept. 5) : Thanks for sharing your story. It made me feel better. But your story is so sweet by the way, age doesn't matter when I comes to love! Oh! How romantic! Oopps! I accidentally went into fan girl-mode haha.**

 **Thank you, IamInk! For beta-reading the chapter :)**

 **So I hope you enjoyed the chappy! Thanks for the favorites and follows!**

 **AND OH MY GOSH! THERE ARE PEOPLE WHO FOLLOWED AND FAVORITED ME TOO! NOT MY STORIES BUT _ME_! *BLUSHES* THANK YOUUU! THAT'S SO SWEET! **

**Ehem! Do leave a wonderful review and sorry for the long A/N!**


	8. Ch 8 - Fire in his Eyes and Scary Lucy

**Previously**

 _It was a kiss..._

That told Lucy that maybe...

 _...maybe she had fallen in love._

* * *

 **Chapter 8 (Fire in his Eyes and Scary Lucy)**

"Igneel sweetie, I'm home!", Grandeeney said with her sweetest smile. She hurriedly opened the door and pulled her husband into a loving embrace.

"G-Grandeeney!", Igneel choked out. His body tensed upon seeing his wife. He was going to die...

"I missed you.", she said, not noticing how Igneel grimaced the moment she lifted her hand. She wrapped her arms in the red-head's neck and pulled him into a loving kiss.

Igneel relaxed and eagerly returned the kiss while wrapping his arms around his wife's torso. She broke their kiss sooner then expected causing the red-haired to whine at the loss of contact. Grandeeney giggled at her husband, brushing her light blue locks away from her face.

She remained close to Igneel, sighing before she tightened her grip on him and giving him the iciest glare she could muster.

"What did you do, Igneel?"

Igneel gulped. Why did he marry Grandeeney again?

"W-What do you mean, honey?"

"You know what I mean, Igneel. You let Natsu go to the human world!"

"B-But!"

"No buts! You know how dangerous that is! And for what? For a human girl! A human girl of all species out there! You should know better than that! We have enemies everywhere, it's dangerous! It's not worth it! _She's_ not worth it!" Igneel cringed as his wife continued to rant. It wasn't helping that he had sensitive ears.

"That's a stupid, _stupid_ idea Igneel! I just left for a week! A _week_! And when I returned I learned that my precious son is gone, unprotected, in the human world! What the hell Igneel!", Grandeeney sighed and ran a hand through her hair. Her mind jumbled up as she thought of the things that she should do.

Natsu went to the human world.

They might go to war against the take-over district.

Natsu is in possible danger.

Her son, chose a _human_ as his mate.

And it was all Igneel's fault.

Again, she mustered up glare against her husband to which he gulped at.

"Honey, you have to listen to me."

"Fine, you have five minutes to explain."

"Grandeeney, you know that Natsu is stubborn."

"Of course, that's the trait he just had to inherit from you.", she scoffed while crossing her arms over voluptuous chest. Igneel sweatdropped and reached out for his wife's hands, slowly entwining it with his.

"Honey, do you still remember when I was asking for your hand in marriage?", he asked while smiling fondly at the memory.

"Who wouldn't? With you rampaging all over the castle just so you could see me.", she scoffed, but a hint of a smile was beginning to form on her lips.

"Yeah, I remember your mom telling me that she didn't like me. That I'm loud, rambunctious and a troublemaker. Well, at least she didn't judge me according to my status since I'm no pansy prince for her precious little daughter. Even Porlyusica was glaring at me. Afterall, I was just a dragon, leading the poor Fire Kingdom on his own, who am I to say that I want you to marry me?", he laughed and Grandeeney hit him lightly before sharing the same wide smile on her lips.

He pulled his wife closer and snaked his other hand on her arms, pulling her into a warm back-hug.

"Your father had a different reaction though. He laughed at me and said, 'Boy, I like the fire in your eyes, make sure to always protect my princess.'", he kissed her cheeks and grinned.

He remembered how surprised he was when the King himself had accepted his proposal. That all Grandeeney's mother did was roll her eyes before smiling at him. There were no asking for his status, or what wealth and power he could give for their kingdom.

They just asked, if he truly loved their lovely daughter.

"I remember getting confused about what your father said. How could my eyes have fire? But at that moment, I didn't mind that, I got you didn't I?", he grinned and placed a chaste kiss on his wife's lips.

"But you know, when I saw Natsu last week, rampaging in the castle, demanding that I let him go to the human world, that's when I got what your father meant. We may all think he's stupid and reckless but he proved to me how determined he was through those eyes. He proved to me that he truly loved that woman. Because back then, I saw the fire in his eyes."

"Grandeeney, I'm sorry for not consulting you about this, but I'm only sorry for that. I still think that my decision of letting Natsu go is correct."

The light blue-haired sighed and gripped her husband's hand.

"But what if he gets hurt?", she whispered. She loved her son. She didn't want any harm to come to him.

"I'm sure he can handle himself, he's our child hmm?", Grandeeney nodded and leaned closer to Igneel.

"Besides, we're getting old. Don't you want to see Natsu's brat running around soon?", Igneel laughed and soon, Grandeeney joined him.

"Sure I do. But not before making sure that I have the cutest grandsons and granddaughters."

"I'm sure you will, I saw Lucy in the lacrima before. Pretty girl and large mounds, Natsu sure knows how to pick 'em. I think hers is even as big as yours..."

"Igneel!", Grandeeney growled.

"Huh?"

And the next thing Igneel saw was his wife's red face and a fist flying to his face.

* * *

"Are you sure you wanna go?", Lucy asked for the umpteenth time that night. She was looking at her reflection in the mirror, happy at how her make up turned out alright.

She was wearing a black cocktail dress together with some high heels. She applied her lipstick and smiled widely.

She looked great.

They were enjoying some click flicks that morning when Natsu asked if they could go to the bar. Lucy was curious why he suddenly wanted to go there but didn't see a reason why they shouldn't.

Besides, she wanted to actually enjoy going there for once since all she ever did in the past was drown her sorrow.

"You look gorgeous.", said a deep voice that immediately snapped her out of her thoughts. She looked at the mirror and met his onyx eyes. She felt his arms wrapped around her waist and she didn't think twice about leaning into his chest.

She stared at him through the mirror and slowly took in his appearance. He was wearing khaki pants and a tight, tight shirt that seem to tease her as she saw his muscles ripping underneath it.

His horns were hidden under his unruly pink hair, that seemed to be pointing in all places and he had a sexy smirk planted on his handsome face. Maybe they could just stay and have some fun... "

You ready?", he said, snapping her out of her dirty thoughts.

He wrapped his hands with hers as a light blush decorated the blonde's face.

"Yeah."

* * *

The smell and heat of the bar hit Lucy like a tidal wave. She never relished the feeling of being here before or even paid attention to the bright lights on the dance floor-she was too brokenhearted to do so.

She felt Natsu grip her hand and she smiled at the awestruck look on the pink-haired's face. She giggled and tugged on their intertwined hand to pull Natsu to go get some drinks.

"Here, try it.", she grinned as she gave him a glass of vodka. She might be crazy for giving him a strong drink at first try but she can't help but want to make him drunk that night.

Why not? He had watched her before so it's her turn to have some entertainment in her life.

She almost laughed loudly as she imagined a drunk Natsu dancing on the table tops. She grabbed her own drink. Seeing that Natsu was reluctant to drink his, she figured that leading him would be great.

At first, Natsu looked at her strangely but after watching Lucy drink her own, he tipped the glass and... no reaction?

"How is it?"

"Tastes weird. But it's okay, I like the feeling of the fire burning my throat.", he shrugged and Lucy pouted.

"Fire... huh.", she mumbled then grinned at the wonderful idea she had.

"Fire whiskey please.", she ordered and at the corner of her eye, she saw Natsu perked up at this. She grinned when Natsu's eyes widened at the flames dancing on the drink.

The fire soon disappeared and Natsu quickly brought the drink to his lips. He smiled at her after drinking it and wobbled a bit when he tried to stand on the chair.

Now that's the reaction Lucy was looking for.

* * *

Natsu didn't know why but after an hour of staying at the bar, his world was spinning and heat engulfing his body.

Which was weird because he's the fire demon prince!

He felt so happy though, like he could do anything. At first he really didn't like the bar since it was too loud and the stench was too strong but whatever it was, that fact that he was drunk was really dulling his senses.

Instead he focused on the girl in front of him as they moved to the beat of the music. Her blonde hair swayed with the beat and she looked so damn sexy.

He wrapped his hands around her waist as she danced with him. He let his body move with the music and moved them closer to each other.

"Lucy.", he rasped out, his hands moving all over her body, as if he was memorizing her every detail.

"Hmm.. Natsu.", she spun around and faced him. Hands entwining themselves on his hair. She leaned in and planted a kiss on his lips. He responded eagerly, and noted that even though the drink had dulled his other senses, it seemed to enhance the sensation that the blonde gives him during their kisses.

They broke apart and he could faintly hear her sighing blissfully after their kiss.

"Let's go home.", she murmured in his ear.

"Sure." They were a tumbling mess when they got out of the bar. Laughing their asses of as they entered the taxi.

Well, Lucy was drunk but she wasn't that drunk to think about driving home. They soon arrived at her front step without any problems, fumbling as she tried to open the door even as Natsu snaked his arms on her waist and lightly sucked on her neck.

She cheered as she succeed on opening the door and ushered Natsu in. She kicked the door and kissed Natsu passionately.

They tiptoed their way to the sofa and smiled through their drunken kisses. They were lost in their world, that is, until they heard someone whooping and chuckling.

"Wow, that was so hot. I didn't know you can kiss like that Prince Natsu Dragneel of the Flame Kingdom.", the voice mused and it was enough to sober them up a bit.

Lucy pushed Natsu away on impulse and stared at the woman who was making herself comfortable on her sofa. And are those her expensive Jack Daniels in her hands?

"Who are you?!", she shrieked. Eyes wide at the trespasser.

"Cana, at your service, Lucy-chan.", the brunette winked and it wasn't really enough to calm the blonde.

"What are you doing here?! How did you get in! This trespassing you know?!"

"Geez, soooo loud Princess.", Cana moaned out. She plopped herself on the sofa and covered her eyes to shield from the bright lights hanging on Lucy's ceiling.

"I am not a princess!

"Ah! But you will be."

"What are you talking about?!"

"Oops! You haven't told her?", she said, bemused at the little scene unfolding in front of her. She sat up and looked at Natsu before smirking deviously.

"Now this is interesting."

"Shut up!", Natsu growled. Cana lifted her hands in submission and grinned at the couple.

"Well, l think you need to talk this out.", she said then stood up, and made her way towards the couple with wobbly legs. She looked at Natsu seriously before saying her next words.

"Time is running and someone's already moving. Make your choice now or leave her, Natsu."

Natsu kept his gaze on the brunette. She was always getting on his nerves for all her teasing and serious words but he knew that she was right.

"Just leave, Cana.", he growled out. He knows that Cana is just watching over him but he's not a kid anymore. He can handle anything.

"Oh I would Prince Natsu.", she said deviously and made her way to Lucy's kitchen.

"I'll leave, but not in the way you like! Besides, someone's coming tonight and I'm sure that she can't wait to see you.", she said then winked.

Natsu felt a tug on his arm and he couldn't help but cringe when he met Lucy's cold stare.

"What the fuck just happened?"

How did he fell in love with this scary Lucy again?

* * *

 **Why didn't I update last week? Sorry! I was super busy. But as a gift I posted two chapters today!**

 **Yes, two chapters! Yey!**

 **See that last line up there? Yeah, the question how he fell in love? It's gonna be answered if you click the next button down there. Haha.**

 **But before that! Please do leave a lovely review for this chapter!**

 **Greetings!**

 **New followers and favorite-rs lol**

 **Thank youuuu!**

 **Grace. Heartfilia - Dark Shining Light - LeeHimeChan - Dr. Thundercute - DIGIKO12 - Sunny ver 2. 0 - ilft . natsu - Ksqu4rd - Yuyui - hime - Destructive_diva - Ikityan - Guest - Cutiepie2004 - Guest - Celestialite - TigerArrowgirl - Meowie07 - Anne-Marie Helstone - DestinysRequiem - Sawakaze-Steph16**

 **The reviewers even before are now recognized by my phone so I don't have to type 'em anymore XD that's awesome. Even my phone remembers you guys! A million thank you to you!**

 **Thank you so much, Ink! For beta-reading this chapter.**


	9. Pt 1 - How he fell In Love

**Here's the Bonus Chapter! I don't know how many parts this mini-story (of how Natsu fell in love with Lucy) will be but expect it to be posted randomly.**

 **Or if you ask nicely XD lol.**

 **Hope you all like it.**

* * *

 **How he fell In Love (Part 1)**

"Natsu! What have I told you about your behavior at important meetings like this?!", Igneel glowered at his seven-year-old son.

"Why? I was bored.", he said, yawning.

"Well if you're bored you have other things you can do! Not set Princess Lisanna's hair on fire! You're lucky your mother isn't here or else she'd definitely go ballistic on you! It's already bad that Lisanna's sister is so aggressive on everyone!"

"Oh come on! You've got admit, it was hilarious! And did you see her face when her big brother poured juice on her while saying how she was so manly?! That was fun!"

Well, Igneel got to admit. It was kinda funny... not that he'll tell Natsu that. His wife would kill him if she knew he tolerated Natsu's rude behavior.

"No it wasn't, you're grounded, Mister! But before that, will you please explain why in hell you always play pranks on Princess Lisanna? She's a good kid and I thought you'd like having someone who's your age around."

"But she's so girly! Saying we'll get married when we're older. Yuck! I don't want to do those icky things that you and mom do Dad!", of course that's what he'd say even if a girl blatantly proposed to him. Well, they were still kids but _still_!

"Natsu, first of all, they're not 'icky' things, they're wonderful. Especially if you do it with the one you love."

"But last week you told me to never marry because women make us males their slaves!", Natsu shot back childishly, making Igneel's eyes widen as he frantically checked the place if somebody's listening on them.

His wife would strangle him if she learnt he told Natsu that. He shuddered then crouched near Natsu, hoping to bribe the child to never say those words again... especially in his wife's presence.

"Listen Natsu, wives are like treasures, once you have one who'll love you for the rest of your life, you'll feel like you're the richest demon in all our kingdom!"

"Really?"

"Really.", Igneel said with a wide grin.

"So wives are like gold?", he said enthusiastically.

"Yes they are. A special kind of gold."

"Gold like the girl I watch everyday?"

"Yes, like the girl you wa- what?"

"The girl I watch!", the pink-haired enthusiastically chirped. He jumped from his bed and crawled under it. Igneel on the other hand, was confused and at the same time amused on how his son seemed so happy when he talked about this 'girl'.

Natsu came back from under the bed with an orb in his hands, and Igneel almost laughed at how he was handling the orb with so much care. It was amusing to see him being careful for once. He immediately paled when he saw what was inside the orb though.

"See! A weird lady gave it to me. She said that I can watch humans using this! At first I got super bored but then I saw her! See? Her name is Luigi, which is weird for a girl, and her mom always tells her stories about dragons!", he grinned widely, recalling the story of The Dragon and the Princess that Luigi's mother told her last night.

It was a thrilling adventure story and Natsu found the girl's reaction very amusing. He was glad that he wasn't the only one who loved dragons.

Igneel stared at his son. He was glad that he's happy but he can't risk him getting involved with humans.

"Natsu. I'm sorry, but you have to give me that orb. You can't watch them anymo-"

" _What did you say_?", Natsu spat out. Eyes turning into slits as he glared icily at his father.

Igneel gulped. That was not a good sign.

"Natsu..."

"No! You're not taking her away from me!", he shouted making Igneel panic. Scales started covering his body and Igneel could feel the heat seeping from him. This was really bad. Porlyusica said that Natsu shouldn't use his powers yet at this age.

"Natsu, calm down. Natsu-"

"No! Say sorry! I hate you dad!", Natsu shouted as tears fell from his eyes. Igneel's eyes widened and he immediately crouched near Natsu before pulling him in a tight hug. He could feel the scorching flames licking his skin and he was torn on feeling scared or proud as he imagined just how strong his son will become in the future.

"Shh, sorry son. I won't take it away. Just calm down okay?"

He smiled a bit when the flames and scales slowly disappeared. His boy's body turning back to normal.

"You're not going to take it away?"

"No, no. I'm sorry."

"You know, you and mom are always too busy for me. You only have time for me whenever you're scolding me. I hate you guys for that."

"Natsu...", Igneel breathe out.

He didn't mean to neglect his child. They were just busy handling their districts. They were getting pressured as one wrong move from them could lead to a war. Especially with how they all see his elder son, Zeref, as a threat.

"Those humans that you always keep away from me are the ones who makes me happy inside this lonely castle.", he gripped the orb tighter and smiled as he watched the girl laugh.

She was chasing a weird-looking animal in their garden, laughing even as she looked like a mess with all leaves stuck in her golden hair and the sticky mud ruining her dress.

"I know Natsu, and I'm sorry for that. We were just really busy and you know our situation regarding your brother."

"I understand. But it doesn't mean that I'll like it.", Natsu said with childish pout.

"Of course, Natsu. Nobody likes this, at all."

"I miss Zeref.", the pink-haired whispered quietly.

"I miss him too, son."

"I want him to come back."

"Your mom and I are doing everything."

"I don't want to be alone anymore."

"I know Natsu, I'm sorry."

"I want a sister."

Igneel choked at the request. A blush instantly coating his cheeks. He rubbed the back of his neck and chuckled nervously.

"I don't think now is the right time."

"Then when is the right time?"

"I'll ask Mommy okay? For now, just go to sleep. Hmm?"

"But it's still too early!" Igneel ignored his son's protest and he quickly lifted him up and tucked him into the bed.

"Good night!", he said then quickly dashed outside the room. He let out a sigh then leaned on his son's door as he felt all his energy leaving him.

"Do you think it's my fault?"

He jumped when he heard the voice.

"G-Grandeeney! When did you get there?", he asked. Nervous if his wife heard about their talk about humans or not.

"Just a while ago, I heard everything I need to hear though. Ig, what's happening to us? Zeref's missing and somehow everyone is against him and they're all thinking that we're just hiding him to start a war. Oh! how I wish I was just hiding him because I want to see my son safe! And Natsu, my baby Natsu is feeling like we're neglecting him and it's all my fault.", he heaved out a relieved sigh when he learnt she didn't hear about Natsu's sudden obsession with humans.

The last thing he wanted to do was add more to her problems.

"Shhh, shh, honey, it's not your fault okay?"

"But it is! I can't make my own decisions and it's taking a toll on all of us. I'm even dragging your kingdom into my problems."

"It's our kingdom and it's our problem Grandeeney. Don't shoulder this on your own. I'm here, we're here for you."

"I know. I know, but it's still my fault. If I hadn't made that stupid bet then all of this wouldn't have happened."

"Well, if you put it like that, then maybe it is your fault- _Ow_! Honey! That hurts!"

"And is that supposed to make me feel better?!", the blue-haired yelled while making sure to inflict as much pain as possible to her idiot husband.

"Oww! Well you keep on saying it so might as well agree right?", he said while laughing a little. Grandeeney stopped hitting him, feeling a smile forming on her face.

"You know, if you two want to flirt, do it in your own room.", a new voice said making both adult's eyes widen.

"Natsu! Baby, mommy is sorry for neglecting you.", Grandeeney said as she swept her son off the floor. She hugged him will all her might, which of course made the pink-haired suffocate in her breast, a little.

"It won't happen again okay? I'll try to pay more attention to you, I promise. Do you have anything you want? Mommy will make it up to you."

"You can always give me a sister.", he said making Grandeeney pause from attacking his cheeks with kisses.

"Why do you want a sister?"

"Well besides the additional family, the servants told me that when you're pregnant, you get three times more scary so I just figured that it will make the other districts back off unless they want to experience your wrath."

Grandeeney froze at the revelation and debated on hunting down the person who told his son that information or actually consider the suggestion.

"Besides, dad even said that you get round and fat so you'll probably just send other enemies flying with one of your kicks.", Igneel sweated nervously at his son's statement and cringed when he met his wife's cold stare.

"Is that so? Well Natsu, why don't you go to your room while your daddy and I _talk_."

Natsu went back to his room, but not before sticking his tongue out at his dad as payback for what he did earlier.

 _No one takes Luigi from him._

And when Igneel met his wife's death glare, he wondered why he always found himself in this situation.

* * *

For some reason, Grandeeney being pregnant really was the solution to their problem.

Other districts cowered from how aggresive she had been while others who were idiotic enough to declare war were soon kissing Queen Dragneel's feet.

They were all happy and their only problem now was finding Zeref and make him return home so they could cure his curse.

Among the happy people was Natsu, for everything was going his way.

His parents had more time for him. He had the approval of his dad to watch Lucy-he learnt the name afterwards- though he wouldn't risk telling his mom about it since she's human-paranoid. And he found a dragon egg! How awesome was he?

Well, he found it with the help of Lisanna but he didn't feel bad about taking all the credits.

Everything was going his way, until... Lucy's mom died.

He gripped the sheets of his bed as he watched the scene.

How Lucy was crying her mom's name over and over.

How the elder blonde didn't reply to her child's call, or how mortified Lucy looked when her mom's hand fell limply to her side.

He saw her cry. He saw her break. Like all of her will to live was lost at that moment.

He didn't like her dull eyes. He didn't like the frown on her face or how the man she called her father had abandoned her at the time she needed him the most.

He hated seeing her alone. Crying in her room with tears flowing down her face when she was supposed to be happy. Listening to the tales her mother would tell her before she goes to sleep.

He hated how all the people in black told her to be strong. He hated how they all expected a girl, as young as him, to cope so easily at the death of her mother.

He hated how others took advantage of it, pretending to console her just because she was the future heir.

He hated everything.

So he dashed out of his room and opened the door to the kitchen where he knew his father was sneaking out some snacks. He met the same onyx eyes of his father and said the words Igneel dreaded to hear.

"Dad, I need to go to the human world."

* * *

 **Yes, I'll admit, I'm a review-monster (I refuse to use the term review-whore for myself) but hey, it's what always keeps me writing.**

 **Thank you guys!**

 **Thank you Ink!**

 **See yah next Saturday!**


	10. Ch 9 - Childhood Friend and Jealous Lucy

**Previously**

 _"Just leave, Cana.", he growled out. He knows that Cana is just watching over him but he's not a kid anymore. He can handle anything._

 _"Oh I would Prince Natsu.", she said deviously and made her way to Lucy's kitchen._

 _"I'll leave, but not in the way you like! Besides, someone's coming tonight and I'm sure that she can't wait to see you.", she said then winked._

 _Natsu felt a tug on his arm and he couldn't help but cringe when he met Lucy's cold stare._

 _"What the fuck just happened?"_

 _How did he fell in love with this scary Lucy again?_

* * *

 **Chapter 9 (Childhood Friend and Jealous Lucy)**

Lucy didn't know how it came to this. One moment she was kissing Natsu and the next, she found a woman, clad in only a bikini top and some pants, warning him about something she didn't understand.

But the worst of all is how she learnt that he was freaking engaged with someone else!

Well, the engagement was forced, but still!

Another thing was how beautiful Natsu's fiancee was compared to her.

(She'd later deny how she suddenly felt so bloodthirsty when the girl kissed Natsu on the cheeks upon her entrance.)

She blatantly stared at the young woman, who sauntered her home like she owned it, and couldn't help but compare herself. The woman had short ivory hair and sapphire eyes. She even had the fairest skin she had ever seen! She had a royalty air and the sophistication of a queen.

And most of all, this woman was engaged to Natsu!

How could she compete?!

Well, it wasn't like there was a competition of any sorts, and she hadn't come to terms with her feelings. She did't like Natsu that way. Oh, no! She definitely didn't like how he kissed her or how he touched her. She also denied how she craves to see his smile or how she enjoys his warmth every morning...

Nope, not at all.

Oh who was kidding?! She was so doomed! How could she fall for someone she just met for a week! When would she ever learn?!

"What's with the weird face?"

"My face is not weird!", she countered. Tears of frustration pooling in her eyes.

How could life do this to her?! Wasn't it bad enough that she had always been alone in her life? That all her previous boyfriends loved her money over her? Her head was throbbing, probably because of the alcohol she consumed earlier. And all this crying certainly wasn't helping.

But did she really have to fall so hard fir someone who was already engaged? This was beyond cruel.

"Why are you crying?", he asked while wiping away the tears with his thumb. He froze when she swatted his hand away, as if it burned her.

Did she hate him now? The thought made his heart constrict in pain.

"I'm not crying. Why would I cry anyway?", she stubbornly said even as a faucet of tears leaked out of her eyes. Well, she was an author! She had an overactive imagination, you know! And apparently, she was already jumping to the conclusion that Natsu would leave her for his fiancee so they could get married and live happily ever after.

It didn't help to stop her crying.

"Lucy-"

"Don't 'Lucy' me, you, _you liar_!", she shouted angrily.

"Woah, calm down Luce!"

"No! Shut up! You're just like the rest of them. Leave me alone!", she screeched before running to her room and locking her door. Natsu growled at her leaving form as he wondered why she was so upset.

His thoughts were cut off when the white-haired waved her hand in front of him while smiling innocently at him.

He knew it was a trick.

"Come on, Lisanna, you did that on purpose.", he said with a pout on his face.

Lisanna's smile widened as she held back a laugh at her childhood friend.

"Oh get over it. It was so fun! Did you see her reaction when I kissed you? She was totally jealous."

"She was upset."

"And I'm just making sure that you are making the right decision. We're friends you know. I don't want you to indulge yourself with her and end up being brokenhearted in the end.", Lisanna said sincerely and it made the pink-haired boy smile. Though he couldn't help but get worried for Lucy.

"But! With the way that she totally ignored the fact that you just admitted that you're a demon and focused on the part where you're engaged with me kinda proves that _maybe_ she likes you too!" she continued. "It was all just a little test, Natsu. And I think she passed it."

"You think so?"

"You said you're a demon. And instead of screaming and running away like a normal person would do, she got jealous. Isn't that a good sign that she likes you? Well, that or she's just too trusting or naive for a human.", the white-haired girl said with a snort.

"Well, she is a weirdo.", he said making Lisanna giggle.

"She has big racks though. Man, Natsu, how did you find her?", they both jumped at the new voice then stared at the brunette who just finished raiding Lucy's kitchen for alcohol.

"You know where I found her. You were the one who gave me the orb after all."

"Did I?", Cana said while giving him a coy smile before taking a swig of her drink.

"Cana, it's rude to take what isn't yours.", Lisanna chided, trying to change the topic as she felt the tension in the air.

"But human booze tastes so good."

"Well, buy your own."

"Yeah, yeah, maybe next time. Or maybe, I'll just steal our prince's precious Lucy-chan so I can have 'em for free. She seems to hate him now, anyway.", Cana teased making Natsu seethe in anger.

"Okay! That's it! CANA! FIGHT ME!"

* * *

When Natsu retreated to Lucy's room, he was beyond exhausted and he just wanted to plop on the bed and cuddle with the blonde till noon.

Lisanna and Cana already left, with the promise of coming back tomorrow to discuss things properly. He wasn't really excited for the talk but his childhood friend assured him that this would help his kingdom.

It was when he heard a light snore that he noticed that she was already sleeping. He listened at the door and tried to open it, surprised by the fact that it wasn't locked anymore. He quietly sat on the bed and tucked the blonde's hair behind her ear. He ran his thumb over her tear-streaked cheeks and ruined mascara as he felt his stomach coil in guilt.

He made Lucy cry. And what's worse was that he didn't even followed her to comfort her.

He leaned in and kissed her forehead while wishing her a good night's sleep. He badly wanted to sleep beside her, but she was still angry with him so she probably wouldn't appreciate it.

He tucked her under the covers and left her room with a sigh.

Guess he was going to have to sleep on the couch tonight.

* * *

Lucy woke up with her head throbbing in pain. She groaned and squinted at the bright sun. She closed her eyes and willed herself to fall asleep again, her right hand moving on its own as if it's searching for something.

She immediately sat up (and regretted it almost instantly when her world spun) and glanced at the empty space beside her.

It was weird waking up without anything to surprise her.

Flashes of what happened that week made their way into her head as she gripped the white sheets tighter. From the moment she found a pink-haired baby, and to last night when his fiancee came.

He left her now, didn't he?

She willed herself not to cry and convinced herself that he was just like her ex-boyfriends.

She'll get over him. She'll forget about him too.

She released a shaky breath and sniffed a little. It was always like this anyway. She was always alone.

She removed her covers, trying to act as normal as possible. Her bare feet touched the cold floor, but she didn't care. She stood up and made her way to her table. She smiled bitterly as she stared at her messy face, disheveled hair and bitter smile.

On her table were her best-selling books, and beside it was her cabinet where all of her awards was placed. She laughed at the girl in the mirror.

The pathetic girl. The girl that would forever be alone.

She grabbed a tissue and started wiping her face, removing some of the black ink that smeared it. She ran a hand through the tangles of her hair and tried to smooth it all out.

Tears streaked her face once again as she remembered how her mother died. How her own father neglected her. How her boyfriends used her. How she stared at her friends who were all making their own family.

She remembered Natsu.

She remembered how she found him.

She remembered the hope that she had when she saw his onyx eyes. The happiness that filled her as she watched him grow older. The love that she felt when he kissed her that night.

It hurt. It fucking hurt her so much.

She released a laugh that was soon followed by a loud sob.

She couldn't take it anymore. She just couldn't pretend anymore.

Lucy cried and flipped everything that was on her table. Loud sobs wracking her body as she threw all of her things away from her. Her books, her latest novel, and even her letters to her mother.

She stared at the mirror once again and punched it until a cracking noise was heard. Either from the mirror or from her knuckles, she didn't care. She hated everything. She hated herself.

She cried out once more until she felt warm arms wrapped around her body.

"Lucy! Lucy! What's happening?!", Natsu frantically asked. He was woken up by the noises coming from her room and he certainly didn't expect to see this.

"No! Leave me alone! I hate you! Leave me alone!", she choked out. Tears streaming down her face as she released a strangled cry. Natsu froze, horrified at the blood on her hand and the way she shook in his arms.

"Shh. Lucy calm down. Please, please calm down. I'll do anything, just calm down please.", he murmured.

Tears streaming down his own face. He hated seeing her like this. He hated it so much since it reminded him of the times where he watched her from afar and couldn't do a single thing to make her feel better.

"Leave me alone. Leave me alone. I hate you."

"No, I won't leave you. Please, calm down. I love you Lucy, I can't stand seeing you like this. Please." Lucy's legs eventually gave out and soon, they were slumping on the floor, with Natsu still hugging her and rocking her back and forth.

"Shh, calm down. Don't cry Lucy."

When Lucy calmed down, she shakily turned around and faced Natsu. Her heart hammering in her chest as she saw him. He didn't leave her. He's still here.

"Natsu.", she breathed out.

"Lucy, are you okay? Do you need anything?", the boy frantically asked.

"Don't leave me."

"I won't Lucy. It's more fun when we're together right?", he slightly grinned at her and she let out a small smile.

"Yeah. Thank you, Natsu.", she murmured before closing her eyes and relishing his warmth. Natsu sighed as the girl in his arms finally calmed down. She didn't say anything anymore but she did have a dead grip on his shirt.

He took a deep breath as he tried to compose himself.

This was his fault. He hurt Lucy.

He kissed the top of her head and released a shaky sigh before carrying her to her bed.

"I'm so sorry Luce. I'm sorry for causing you pain."

He stood up and was about to leave in order to clean the mess she made but he felt a hand desperately gripping his wrist.

"Don't."

"I know, I just need to clean your wound.", he whispered and went to her bathroom to get her first aid.

Once he was done, he carefully laid beside her.

Lucy wrapped her arms around the male, the throbbing in her head coming back in full force but she tried to ignore it. She sighed at the smell of smoke and fresh cinnamon, it was making her feel a bit better.

"You won't leave me for her right?"

"For who?"

"Your fiancee."

"Lucy, that engagement was forced. We like each other but not it that way. Lisanna is just like a sister to me. And besides, she's calling off the engagement because she knows that I love you.", he grabbed her injured hand and started rubbing soothing circles on it. He was nervous.

What if she rejected him?

"You love me?"

"Yes, I love you, Lucy. And this might be weird since we just met and we haven't spent much time together but I've been watching you since we were young and I know that you're the one for me. I love you, Lucy."

Lucy gripped Natsu tighter as tears of happiness fell from her eyes.

"I'm glad that you are. Thank you, Natsu."

* * *

 **Uhhm, I was kinda nervous with this chapter. I had a feeling that it was bad but Ink liked it so I hope you guys will too!**

 **So it's now revealed who the two women are. The only mystery person left is the one who had been watching Lucy for a month so I think I'll be adding new stuffs to think about next chapter XD but for now, here's some NaLu Drama!**

 **I'm so happy that you guys liked the 'How he fell in love', mini-story. Expect more of it since I really enjoyed writing kid-Natsu and some Dragneel family-feels. I'd do my best to always add some NaLu too!**

 **And hey! It's October already! I'm gonna be blahblahblah-year-old soon! Getting older but not getting taller, anybody else who relates with me? XD**

 **Thanks to those who reviewed!**

 **(For chapter 8)**

 **Grace . Heartfilia - NaluLuva23 - ilft . natsu - Meowie07 - Yuyui Hime - Dark Shining Light - Anne-Marie Helstone**

 **(For chapter 9)**

 **Guest - Anne-Marie Helstone - Carley - sarara1 . 8 - Dark Shining Light - LeeHimeChan - Compucles - Ksqu4rd - Yuyui Hime - cookie panda-roo - taboadayvonne - Ikityan - Guest - Meowie07 - Virgoisummonthee - D - ilft . natsu - Sdb5ss - SolidScriptJess - Guest - ftx777x - JenCakeLover - nicole143mb - TigerArrowgirl - DIGIKO12 - Sawakaze-Steph16**

 **(For random previous chapters)**

 **Jen - Katana**

 **THANK YOU SO MUCH!**

 **See ya on the next chapter! Leave a review if you liked this chapter enough! :D**


	11. Ch 10 - Mission and Shocked Lucy

**Previously**

 _"You love me?"_

 _"Yes, I love you, Lucy. And this might be weird since we just met and we haven't spent much time together but I've been watching you since we were young and I know that you're the one for me. I love you, Lucy."_

 _Lucy gripped Natsu tighter as tears of happiness fell from her eyes._

 _"I'm glad that you are. Thank you, Natsu."_

* * *

 **Chapter 10 (Mission Impossible and Shocked Lucy)**

Lucy groaned when she woke up for the second time that morning. A sharp pain made it's way to her hand but it was nothing compared to the tightening on her chest.

Where is he? She looked at her room and was shocked that not a single furniture was out of place.

Maybe what happened earlier was just a dream? Her eyes landed on the wall where her mirror was placed and found that it was no longer there. Her stomach growled, snapping her out of her thoughts.

'Well, no use thinking about it anymore, right?'

She shrugged. Ice cream and netflix definitely sounded good right now, but before that, she needed to get rid of her headache. So she mustered up a smile, though it came out as a bitter one, gave herself a pep talk and tried not to drag her feet like a zombie.

She didn't expect to see Natsu in her kitchen though, with a frilly pink apron at that.

He was so concentrated on cooking that he didn't notice her standing there, looking at him with a warm smile. Her nose scrunched up at the smell of something burning and as her eyes scanned her kitchen, she debated on lashing out at him for wasting food or laughing at his incapacity to cook a single egg without burning... and were those egg shells cooked with the egg?

"Lucy!", the pink-haired boy shouted the moment his nose picked up her scent.

"Hi, Natsu.", Lucy murmured shyly. A little embarrassed at her earlier outburst. Now that the alcohol was flushed out of her system, she couldn't help but internally scream at herself for over-reacting.

So much for being dramatic.

That's when Natsu decided to abandon whatever it was he was trying to cook and pulled Lucy in a warm hug.

"You're smiling again.", he said with a grin of his own.

"Yeah. Sorry about being overly dramatic. I was just... I will miss you, you know. If you ever leave."

"Well, I'm not leaving anytime soon."

"I'm happy to hear that." There was a short pause as they were just standing there, enjoying each other's warmth. But then Lucy couldn't help it anymore. "Oh by the way, Natsu, I smell something burning."

"Shit." In a second he was back to the stove, trying to save what was left of his burned egg. Lucy followed him as she noticed he accidentally touched the hot sides of the pan, but didn't react to it at all. It made her remember something.

"So you eat fire? Like, literally eat fire?"

"Yeah, wanna see?"

"No."

"Your loss.", the pink-haired boy said with a grin. Lucy decided to take over the cooking to prevent Natsu from burning more food and setting fire to her kitchen.

Yes, she was rich but she definitely didn't appreciate losing her house anytime soon. He claimed that she shouldn't worry about some measly fire though, because apparently, it woud serve as an appetizing meal for him.

But seriously, eat fire?

She stood up, grabbed a candle from one of her drawers and expertly lit the fire with her lighter.

"Okay, I wanna see it."

"Knew you couldn't resist."

* * *

Lucy watched the pink-haired boy at the corner of her eye as he showed her all the different tricks he could with that oh so simple flame. So she learnt that he can eat, breathe and make fire out of nothing.

No biggie.

Yet, she couldn't help but suppress a groan at the thought that maybe she was crazy.

Natsu was a demon. And did all those weird things with fire.

It didn't lessen how she looked at him though.

Afterall, demon or not, he was still Natsu.

"Luce."

"Hmm?"

"I... no, _we_ need to talk to Lisanna."

She stiffened a little at the name. Lisanna. The perfect girl that was apparently his ex-fiancée. Talk to her?

"Sure." _No, thanks._

"Really?", he said, eyes alight with excitement.

"Yeah." _Not really._

"But no kissing you on the cheeks or anywhere else.", she huffed out. Her arms crossed on her chest. Natsu raised an eyebrow at this, a smirk forming on his face but he chose not to tease her anymore about it.

Afterall, he still owed her a lot.

"Great, she's coming today and just give her a chance alright? I'm sure you'll be good friends."

She released a shaky breath and for the first time of the day, she mustered up a sincere smile.

"Of course, Natsu."

* * *

Lucy wanted to command the ground to swallow her whole and get her away from this embarrassing situation. Finally meeting Lisanna properly made her realize how she had been such a drama queen before.

Lisanna had entered her apartment the exact same way as before. Just by suddenly appearing. Again, Lucy awed at her beauty, but this time with a much more open-minded setting than she had at the previous meeting. She had hugged Natsu the first moment she came in, which ticked Lucy off a little at first, but when she did just the same with Lucy, and even squealed that she was so pretty, Lucy knew she had been so wrong about this girl.

The girl was as sweet as candy and a totally good friend of Natsu.

"So, let's get to business.", the demon princess said with a wide smile.

"I don't want to rule our kingdom. You know how our subjects think how Elf-nii is a little too... brusque and un-kingly sometimes, so they're practically forcing me to take over the crown but, you know I like having my own freedom right?"

Natsu nodded at this, unsure of where this conversation with his childhood friend was heading to.

"So I need you, to convince my sister to go back to our kingdom, take the crown, and be with us again for the rest of our lives! An easy mission right?" Natsu sputtered at this revelation, his chest heaved as he choked in his own spit. He pounded his fist on his chest in an attempt to get some air into his lungs.

Lisanna panicked and Lucy's eyes widened as she scrambled to get him some water. Though, Lucy's thoughts were flying everywhere so she might have tripped once or twice... okay she tripped four times but she's just so confused!

What's up with his reaction anyway? Lisanna's sister couldn't be so bad right? Afterall, Lisanna's practically an angel!

Well, she's a demon technically but whatever.

"No.", he managed to choke out when Lucy got back with a glass of water; he downed it all in one gulp.

"Oh, come on! You can't say no."

"Yes, I can. Besides, nobody has seen your sister in years. Who knows where I can find her."

"Actually dragon boy, she's in the human world right now.", Cana revealed, who came stumbling out of Lucy kitchen with a bottle Lucy's finest liquor. Lucy didn't even take the effort to wonder how she had gotten there. Somehow, Natsu felt like Cana knew more information than what she's telling them. His eyes narrowed at the brunette before facing his childhood friend once again.

"No, that's impossible, Lisanna."

"B-But! I easily agreed on calling off the engagement! And when are things impossible for you?!"

"Those are two different things, Lis. You did yourself a favor for calling it off anyway. You hated it too, remember? And what you're asking is totally suicidal. Your sister hates my gut remember? She'll literally kill me the next time we see each other!"

"Oh please, that was years ago! And as if going here isn't suicidal enough.", Lisanna muttered but was ignored by the pink-haired boy.

"So you don't really like Natsu that way?", Lucy suddenly blurted out resulting her to squeak and cover her mouth in an obvious embarrassment.

"Oh please, Lucy. I actually wanted a prince and not a boisterous demon who can't keep his own fire from spilling from his mouth."

"Oi! I told you, I'm a dragon! And I have better control with my fire than that!"

"Oh really? I had to keep my hair short all my life because you kept on accidentally burning it!"

"Of course that wasn't on accident, I really burn your hair because you look hilarious whenever you scream and roll on the floor to put it off."

Apparently, that was the time when Lucy saw an actual demon fight... a rather weird one that made her sweatdrop.

Lisanna tackled Natsu on the floor. Her clothes suddenly transforming into what looked like a cat costume. The blonde's jaw almost dropped at the cat-ears, whiskers and tail that suddenly appeared out of nowhere. The sweet girl had an evil glint in her eyes and a maniacal grin that promised death.

Still though, she turned into a cat. Nobody had ever told Lucy that demons are such cuties.

Lisanna's claw suddenly became longer and sharper and Lucy couldn't help but cringe when it scraped through her marbled floor.

Or maybe not.

The cracks were wide and she was thankful that Natsu escaped that. Her floor's broken though...

Why was she involved with these people again? But Lisanna reminded her someone she knew. She just couldn't pinpoint it at that time since the two demons where now rolling on her floor and on their way to breaking her expensive vase.

"Uh... Guys?"

"No use Lucy-chan, those two'll never stop. So why don't you and I leave them for some alone time.", the brunette demon whispered seductively in her ear making the blonde girl blush madly.

Oh right, Cana was here too.

The brunette demon who loved booze and had openly admitted her newly found obsession with Lucy's breast.

"Cana...", Lucy whined. Her head was spinning with all this chaos.

They all froze when they heard the door bell rang. Lucy was the first to react, cursing inwardly at how the person outside came in such a wrong time.

The blonde quickly opened the door, not bothering to hide the scowl on her face to make the person go away.

She didn't expect to see her on the other side though.

Ivory hair, sparkling blue eyes and a kind smile plastered on her face. She had a basket in her hand and Lucy guessed that she came to let her taste a new specialty she made and get her opinion.

This was not the best time for that though.

"M-Mira."

She almost fainted, shocked, as she finally placed the last piece of the puzzle.

Lisanna's sister, who's probably the Queen of Demons they were talking about was none other than her friend, Mirajane.

Yes, they were so screwed.

* * *

 **Guess who's baaacckkk!**

 **Sorry for the long wait! I didn't update for three weeks and I'm pretty sure no one cares about my reasons but to make it** **short, I had a major writer's block because of all the stress from school and getting my documents for transferring.**

 **I planned to post a chapter on my birthday, last Oct. 21, but my school decided to schedule my application on my day soooo it was a total bummer.**

 **Chapter thoughts?**

 **Hmm, Can't say much but it was sort of a filler chapter but we have Mirajane now! You'll learn her story soon enough.**

 **But hey, I'll be updating the next chapter in two days! EEP! It's gonna be longer too... well, not that long, but longer then usual :P**

 **THANKS FOR THE ALMOST 200 FAVS AND 300 FOLLOWS. THE REVIEWS ARE ALSO LOVED!**

 **Chapter 10**

 _ **Sawakaze-Steph16 - lucy . the . heartbreaker - Fanficl Lover - Tiger Arrowgirl - DIGIKO12 - nicole143mb - NaLuLuva23 - Meowie07 - SolidScriptJess - ThatOneExoticPotato - AnushSara - LeeHimeChan - ilft . natsu - Grace . Heartfilia - Xreaneas - butter7 - Yuyui hime - toomuchfannotenoughgirl - MeGustaZeref - NaLuLover - Guest - TheLazyFangirl - AnnoLeamJoryuuSakka - rebma726 - Guest**_

 **Other Random Chapters**

 _ **FuckingAwesome123 - Animallover - rebma726**_

 **Hope I didn't miss anyone! But hey! Continuous THANKS to you guys! And for those who follow and favorite ME too... You make me so happy... *faints in the background***

 **Review? Hmm?**


	12. Ch 11 - The Queen and Empathetic Lucy

**Previously**

 _She almost fainted, shocked, as she finally placed the last piece of the puzzle._

 _Lisanna's sister, who's probably the Queen of Demons they were talking about was none other than her friend, Mirajane._

 _Yes, they were so screwed._

* * *

 **Chapter 11 (The Queen and Empathetic Lucy)**

"Lucy! I haven't seen you in ages!", Mirajane gushed at her friend. She lifted her arms and was about to give her a big hug when she saw the expression on the blonde's face.

"Why are you looking at me like you saw a ghost or something? Lucy, is there something wrong?"

The blonde snapped out of her thoughts and shouted a quick, "No!"

Mira's eyes widened a little at her outburst. The white-haired planted her hands on her hips and gave the blonde a scrutinized glare.

" _Lucy_.", the warning in her voice made the blonde girl gulp.

"I-I mean, no, there's no problem at all. B-But Mira, we have been friends for years right?", she said while staring at the white-haired girl's eyes. It softened a little and Lucy found herself relishing Mira's kind gaze.

She had always have a motherly aura.

"Since we're friends, can you promise to answer me honestly?"

"Of course, Lucy."

"M-Mira, what are you?", Lucy asked, taking the elder girl in surprise. Mira's smile fell and was replaced by confusion.

"What do you mean, Lucy?"

"L-Lisanna. Do you know her?"

The name brought tears in her friend's eyes and that was all the confirmation Lucy needed. She heard footsteps running towards their direction and soon, a blur of white passed her and jumped at Mirajane.

"Mira-nee!", Lisanna shouted, ecstatic to see her older sister. She wrapped her arms around Mira's neck while the elder sibling wrapped her arms around her.

"Lisanna! What are you doing here?"

"I was looking for you Mira-nee. I... I can't handle it anymore.", Lisanna sniffed and let go of her sister. They both had tears welling in their eyes.

"What happened to Elfman?"

"He's marrying Evergreen soon so..."

"It's okay, Lisanna. I'm sure he won't forget about you."

"I know. I missed you Mira-nee."

"I missed you too Lisanna."

Looking at them, Lucy couldn't help but wish to have her own sister too.

"Why don't you come in Mira? I'm sure you have a lot of things to talk about."

"Thanks, Lucy."

After Mirajane had been reunited with Cana and Natsu, the whole gang sat down to eat.

"Man, where did you learn to cook like this?", Natsu asked with his mouth full of Mira's homemade spicy curry.

After the reunion, Natsu had bluntly declared that he was hungry and surprisingly, all of them agreed for once. The emotional roller coaster ride they had been on was definitely exhausting.

So, sharing the food Mira originally brought for Lucy, and some more additional food that the white-haired girl had to cook extra because they all knew that Natsu had an insatiable stomach, they calmly ate at Lucy's dining table.

In fact, it was so quiet that Lucy wouldn't be surprised if they suddenly engaged into a brawl. She just had the feeling that it was illegal to be this quiet with Natsu around.

"What do you mean, Natsu? Mira had always been a good cook.", Lucy replied, an eyebrow raised at the sudden comment.

Natsu, on the other hand, was recalling the kitchen fire in the Take-Over Kingdom. (It wasn't his fault, believe him.) He immediately went to the scene (Hoping to have a delicious meal of fire) with Lisanna running behind him, though failing to catch up, when he saw Lisanna's elder sister coughing and staring at the charred meat... or whatever she was cooking.

Of course, Natsu remembered almost peeing in his pants when he saw Mira's demonic glare and how she promised a torture he'll never forget if he ever said a word to anybody.

"Yes, what do you mean Natsu?", Mira asked in a sickly sweet voice that made Natsu's hair stand up.

"N-Nothing."

"So, Mira-nee, you're coming home right? With me?", Lisanna said with a hopeful voice that made Mira's eyes flicker with guilt.

"Lisanna, things have changed."

"You're not coming with me are you?"

"I'm sorry, but I have a family now, Lisanna. I can't just leave them."

"But you could leave me. In fact, you did, and are about to do it again. So much for being my sister.", Lisanna said with a cold voice. She stood up and thanked the blonde for the accommodation.

"Natsu let's talk."

"Ah... Sure.", Natsu replied, uncertain if he should agree. This tension was definitely making him uncomfortable. Lisanna harshly grabbed his arm and dragged him away until they were out of earshot.

"I want you to do the mission."

"But Mira already said no."

"I don't care, do the mission, bring her back."

"Lisanna, she said she has a family."

"I am her family."

"Lis, you're just mad. You need to think-"

"Two weeks, Natsu. Bring her back in two weeks. If you don't I'm bringing back the engagement.", she said making Natsu's eyes grow wide.

"Are you threatening me?"

"No, I'm telling you what I will do, Natsu."

"You can't control me."

"Then I'll use, Lucy."

Natsu snorted at this.

"What? Are you going to threaten me that you'll kill her?"

He grinned maliciously at this, showing Lisanna his fangs and teeth. For all the years that Lisanna knew Natsu, she learnt that this was the time to back off, but for now, she couldn't do that.

So instead, she stepped forward, her eyes turning into slits. At the back of her mind she knew that this wrong.

That this wasn't her. But she just couldn't bring herself to stop. And maybe her next words would ruin the friendship they had built over the years; the moment she said the one thing that Natsu feared all his life. But she guessed that she was just too hurt to care.

She was being selfish. But if she couldn't be happy then neither would they be.

"No, I'm going to make her fall in love with someone else."

And that was enough to shaken Natsu's world.

* * *

"Mira, what happened?", Lucy asked quietly. Mira gave her a bitter smile and released a shaky breath. Cana, on the other hand, was drinking booze, ontemplating on what's going to happen next.

"When I was younger, I made a mistake. I was just... too pressured, I guess. I showed a great control with Take-Over magic and because of it, they all expected me to be a great Queen after the death of my parents and it was suffocating." Lucy nodded. She knew that feeling all too well. Growing up with a millionaire dad had it's own ups and downs.

"A monster came into our kingdom and it, it killed a lot of people e-even Lisanna's friend. Nobody can stop it so I tried to kill it since I have the most magic but I failed. It was just too strong.", Mira whispered. She smiled at Lucy when she felt her comforting hands wrapped around hers.

"I can't defeat it, but I can take-over it." Those were my thoughts that time because I couldn't fail. They all had so much faith in me. I succeeded but, I ended up making the monster a part of me. And a few days after, I started acting and looking more like it.", she stared at Lucy, tears streaming down her eyes. It was the first time Lucy saw her cry like this.

Mira had always been a tough woman.

"I don't regret taking over that monster to save everyone, but I do regret being overconfident. I regret making a strong front for everyone just so I can satisfy their expectations. That monster was a nightmare for everyone, even Lisanna. And I can't relieve those painful memories, Lucy. I don't want to hurt them. So I ran away, I ran until I didn't know where I was."

"Mira..."

"I remember falling off somewhere, and then I woke up here. Laxus' grandfather found me, took me in and you know the rest. I guess here in the human world, my magic is more repressed so it's easier to keep the monster inside me away."

"That's why you can't go back, because you're afraid that it might succeed on taking over you and that you'll truly become a monster.", Cana finished for the white-haired girl. She slammed her hand on the table. Frustration pooling in her stomach.

"Damn. Why didn't you tell us, Mira? We could have helped you!"

"And relieve those memories you hate? Cana, your mother was killed too. Can you, can you bear to see that monster again?"

"...I can't Mira. But it doesn't mean that you need to shoulder this alone."

And with that, Cana left.

"Mira, calm down.", Lucy whispered while rubbing her friend's back.

"I messed up didn't I?"

"You just did what you thought was right."

"But, I'm hurting them."

"Mira, you can't make everybody happy."

"Do you think that, I shouldn't have left in the first place?"

"Whether you should have, or shouldn't have, is not important Mira. You can think all day and regret your decision over and over but it wouldn't change."

Lucy smiled, it was like talking to herself when she was younger. When she torn between telling her father about how she saw blood from her mother's handkerchief when she coughs and keeping her promise with Layla of keeping what she saw a secret.

She regrets not breaking her promise. She regrets not telling her dad, because maybe he could have done something. Anything to keep her mother alive.

"You left because you care. You left because you love them. The decision you made, no matter how wrong it is in the eyes of others, is yours. It's what you believe in. Don't regret it, instead, just do your best to make up for your shortcomings."

She deeply regretted it.

For days, months and years she would blame herself. She was eaten by guilt that she couldn't bear to stay in the mansion anymore. She felt that it was her fault that her mother died and her father hated her. It was all her fault.

She had been crying that night. And didn't notice a man following her.

He forcefully grabbed her bag, and threatened to kill her. She was scared but in her bag were her mother's mementos, and she couldn't bear to let it go.

The next thing she knew was waking up in the hospital, with her father crying. Clutching her pale hand for dear life. He gave her a letter. Tear-stained and the paper that must have been white had turned yellow.

Still, she cried. For the letter contained her mom's last words. How she thanked her for being a wonderful daughter. How she cherished every moment she had with her.

It told her that she shouldn't blame herself. That her mother's condition was already at its worst and there's nothing they could do about it.

She cried when it stated how her mother was happy to spend her last days with her.

She may have regretted a lot of things. But she doesn't regret making her mother happy.

"Besides, do you regret meeting Laxus, Mira? Or having Raxus by your side?"

"No. I love them with all my heart."

"Then what are you crying for, Mira? Don't you want Auntie Lisanna to meet her wonderful nephew?"

"Yeah. You're right. Thank you, Lucy."

* * *

It had been two days since Mira and Lisanna's meeting. Mira hadn't returned to her house and so neither had Lisanna and Cana.

Lucy also noticed how Natsu had been so jumpy lately. When she touched him, he flinched and he seemed so distant lately. She groaned and crumpled another draft for her story. It seemed like she was not getting the inspiration she wanted, today.

She grabbed her phone and decided to call Levy. She missed her friend so much. It took three rings before the bluenette was able to answer her call, which wasn't weird because Levy really was a slow poke like that. She smiled when she heard her voice.

"Hey, Levy."

"Lu? Lu-chan! We haven't talked for ages."

"Yeah right, it's only been a week Lev."

"I know right, but things had been bizzare, so I wasn't able to call you."

"It's okay, I'm kinda busy too. And what did you mean?"

"Well, for one, we found this huge rock that has a different language in it. It's nothing like I have seen before and I'm having a hard time deciphering it."

"Then that's just a new challenge for you, hmm?"

"Yeah, but I wish there's a bigger library here or something. It's kinda hard with limited references. There's also weird lights going around. Haha. For once I even questioned my sanity because I thought they were fairies."

"Hmm... Say Levy, do you believe in mythical creatures?"

"Mythical creatures?"

"Yeah, you know, like in those stories we read? Fairies, elves, werewolves, vampires, pixies, ...demons."

"Hmm... Tough question. But, maybe?"

"Uh, what if you suddenly learnt that your close friend is actually one of those?"

Levy laughed at this.

"Why? Are you perhaps suddenly turned into a vampire while I'm away? Oh Lu, I'm not going to offer you my blood to you. You have to buy me books first!"

"Haha. Nah, and seriously Lev? You'll give your blood in exchange of books?"

"If it's Gajeel then, maybe."

"Bet you'll like him biting you, huh?"

Levy squealed on the other line, sputtering nonsense probably because of her embarrassment. It never failed to amuse the blonde girl.

"Oi shrimp what are you talking about me? -Eep Gajeel! Don't listen in other people's conversation!" Lucy laughed heartily as the couple continued to bicker.

This was her life before. Simple and definitely not as complicated.

Her attention was captured by a loud snore. Her eyes trailed towards the pink-haired man, sprawled on her bed.

Her life changed when Natsu came. Everyday there was a surprise, laughter and pain. But somehow, she can't bring herself to regret taking him inside her house that day.

She ended the phone call and texted Levy 'Good night.', knowing that her blue-haired friend and Gajeel would argue nonstop. She went closer to the bed and absentmindedly ran her fingers through his hair.

If she died tomorrow, she knew that she would regret a lot of things. But meeting Natsu, was one thing she'd never regret.

"Luce..."

She smiled. He was cute when he's scooted over closer to her. Tomorrow she wouldn't be surprised by his sudden growth, but by how warm she'll feel for another day to spent with him.

* * *

 **Chapter Thoughts?**

 **Hmm, I'm not really making Lisanna a bitch. I'm giving her character development! She's as messed up as my other characters so I think she needs the opportunity to grow and learn. Also! She's just the type of person who makes bad decisions when she's angry.**

 **I made a tumblr account, and I don't know what to with it. Lol. I enjoyed looking at pictures though! There are a lot of cool NaLu fanarts and stories.**

 **Happy Halloween!**

 **NaLuLuva23 - Doublepasse - Black Fox Kenzie - toomuchfannotenoughgirl - LoveTheMonster - MeGustaZeref - Grace . Heartfilia (Ch 10) - Skylovesdragon - Rose Tiger - Meowie07 - nicole143mb - Grace . Heartfilia**

 **Fast update just like I promised!**

 **You like it? Hate it? Tell me through a review!**


	13. Ch 12 - Mira's Mate and Afflicted Lucy

**Previously**

 _She ended the phone call and texted Levy 'Good night.', knowing that her blue-haired friend and Gajeel would argue nonstop. She went closer to the bed and absentmindedly ran her fingers through his hair._

 _If she died tomorrow, she knew that she would regret a lot of things. But meeting Natsu, was one thing she'd never regret._

 _"Luce..."_

 _She smiled. He was cute when he's scooted over closer to her. Tomorrow she wouldn't be surprised by his sudden growth, but by how warm she'll feel for another day to spent with him._

* * *

 **Chapter 12 (Mira's Mate and Afflicted Lucy)**

Lucy woke up by the sound of her doorbell. She groaned at the thought of waking up anytime soon, she was just too comfortable and didn't want to escape her dreamland yet. But alas, the person harassing her doorbell had other plans.

She soon gave up and opened one eye, squinting at the sunlight peeking into her room. The sheets were entangled around her body and she tried her best to remove the them. She lifted herself up, or at least tried to, but found that she was unable to do so.

Before all of this happened, she might have freaked out and thought of the most ridiculous possibilities to explain how she was trapped, but now she knew better.

It was all Natsu's fault.

Not that she minded of course.

In fact, she would rather stay here, if it wasn't for the feeling that if she didn't get up soon, she'd be forced to buy a new doorbell.

Or maybe it would be better so no one else would bother her every morning- , "Geez! So noisy! I'm coming! Don't spam my doorbell!", she shouted through the noise.

The ringing didn't stop though.

"Natsu, wake up!", she said but the man only groaned while tightening his hold on her.

"Natsuuuu!", she gritted out, grumpy that she was woken up this early. The pink-haired man stirred, opening one eye and closing it again to yawn. He blinked and gave her a sleepy grin.

Oh, the things that she would do to see that everyday.

"Morning, Luce."

"Good morning, Natsu.", she grinned back and moved closer to give him a peck on the cheek but utterly failed when he abruptly stood up, eyes wide, and effectively made her fall off the bed by bringing the entangled sheets with him.

"Shit, Luce! Sorry!", he cursed and made a move to go near her but froze, even stammered, as he shouted out a lame excuse to get out of the room and shuffled into the bathroom. Lucy huffed in irritation and crossed her arms over her chest.

What the heck was wrong with him?

The sound of the doorbell stopped her from contemplating anymore on the pink-haired man's actions so with a glare at her ceiling, Lucy stoop up and went to the door.

* * *

"Laxus! Is there something wrong?", Lucy said anxiously the moment she saw the blonde man. It was rare for him to visit.

"That's what I wanted to ask, Blondie. Is there something wrong?", Lucy rolled her eyes at the nickname.

"Oh, shut up! You're blonde too! And why don't you come in first.", she said, exasperated. Though, she couldn't help but worry.

Laxus and her were never close, that's why she was surprised to find him spamming her doorbell so early in the morning. Still though, Laxus was considered as one of her closest friends and they treated each other as family.

"Tell me what happened. This was the last place she went too.", he said. Exhaustion obvious in his eyes and it made Lucy curious about what happened the past two days.

"Laxus, can you tell me first what Mira had told you? I think she should be the one to tell you... certain things."

She stared at Laxus and she wondered, if like her, would he accept the truth about Mira? Would he even believe that she was a demon?

"That's the problem! She didn't tell me anything! All she did was lock herself in our room and it's driving me crazy!"

She was taken aback by his outburst. She had never seen him lose his composure like this. But she thought Mira was already alright? She shook her head, no, people don't change that fast.

Of course her friend needed time to think.

"Do you know about Mira's family? I mean before she met you? Us?"

Lucy was met with silence, for a while she wondered if Mira had kept her past a secret. And honestly she won't blame her if she did. It's not like you can just say 'I'm actually a demon.' in a normal conversation.

"Yeah. I know everything."

"E-Everything?"

'Even her being a demon?!', she shouted in her mind.

"Why are you looking at me like that? Is there something I should know?", Laxus asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Ugh, n-no. It's just that, Mira's sister came and they kind of... had an argument."

"You mean Lisanna?"

"Yeah! Do you know her?"

"No, she just told me about her."

There was an awkward silence. Well, what would Lucy say? Their attention was caught by a loud crash in Lucy's kitchen.

"What was that? I thought you live alone, Lucy."

"Ah, yeah, that was-"

"Lucy! We ran out of food! What should we do?! Wait, who are you?", Natsu said with a scrutinizing glare. It took him a second before the scent of the man hit his nose.

"So you're Mira's mate? Geez, her scent is all over you.", he mumbled and for a minute, he thought if covering Lucy with his own scent would be nice.

He liked her smell now though...

"Her scent?", Laxus repeated, perplexed by his weird comment.

"Ah! Laxus, this is Natsu, my... he's Lisanna's friend.", she said hastily, a bit miffed at the way the pink-haired man acted earlier. She saw Natsu's nose scrunched his nose at the introduction but kept quiet.

"Natsu, this is Laxus, Mira's husband." Laxus raised a brow at her, if he had any questions, he kept it to himself.

She internally sighed at this. A bit thankful for the blonde haired man's un-curious personality. Their attention was caught by ringing of Laxus's phone. The elder man cursing and raising his hand to signal Lucy that he'll be right back.

"So now I'm just Lisanna's friend?", Natsu questioned with a pout.

"Aren't you?", she replied, crossing her arms on her chest.

 _"I'm going to make her fall in love with someone else."_

Lisanna's word rang in his ears. Is it possible for her to fall in love with another man? Of course it is. The real question though was if he can handle it.

Just imagining it made his heart constrict in pain.

All his life, he only wanted Lucy. She might not know, but she's the reason why he loves waking up. Why he struggles to become stronger. Lisanna's face popped in his mind.

She wouldn't dare right?

She knows, she knows how much he loves Lucy. She knows how hurt he is whenever he sees her with somebody else. She was his best friend.

She wouldn't do that to him right?

"Yes I am, she's just making bad decisions right now.", he mumbled softly.

"What? I didn't hear-"

"Lucy, I'll go home for now.", Laxus said the moment he returned.

"Gramps said that he had something urgent to do and I can't leave the little thunderbolt alone. He'll just bother his mom.", he said exasperated. It was pretty clear that Laxus has been restless because of Mira's odd behavior.

"Uhm, okay. And if you want, I can come over to your house later. You know, take care of Raxus and talk to Mira..."

"That'd be appreciated blondie.", he said with a smirk making the blonde girl huff in irritation.

"I said don't call me that! And you're blonde too!"

"Yeah right.", he grunted and with a ruffle of Lucy's hair he finally smiled and said goodbye.

"Stupid Laxus.", Lucy muttered as she watched the blonde man exit her house, though, there was a smile forming on her face.

She turned around to face Natsu and reprimand him for eating all of her food stocks when she noticed that he was already gone, busy eating the leftovers in her fridge. She ruffled her own hair and leaned on her palm.

"Stupid Natsu.", she murmured and looked at him one last time before retreating to her room.

* * *

Natsu didn't like the fact that another male was near her.

Or the way he acted close to her, ruffled her hair and make her smile like that. Mira's mate or not, he still didn't like it.

It made him feel insignificant and most of all, insecure. There are a lot of men out there. And they're humans, just like Lucy.

They're not a half-demon and half-dragon like him. They're not possessive, obsessive even, and they can give her a normal life.

They could probably make her smile. They could make her laugh. They could love her and make her happy.

Honestly, he wasn't thinking. He was so selfish. He loves Lucy and if ever she loved him back, what will happen to them?

To her?

Would she go to the demon world with him? Would she accept to be his queen? And the pressure of being a ruler of their own kingdom that goes along with it? Would she... would she still accept him even if she saw his demon form?

 _"I'm going to make her fall in love with someone else."_

Lisanna's words echoed in his ears.

That was his biggest insecurity. That he'd wouldn't be enough and that she'd fall in love with someone else.

Yes, she had kissed him, and even initiated it a bunch of times. But it didn't mean that she loved him back, right? What if she realized that she actually didn't want to be with a demon?

He'd break. And he might even kill her because dragons were that possessive with their mates and being a demon would probably urge him to do it.

He didn't want to hurt her.

His thoughts were going overdrive.

He didn't know what to do anymore.

Maybe, it was time to talk to his father.

* * *

Lucy sighed as warm water trickled her skin. Usually a warm shower would relax her but all she could think about was a certain pink-haired man who was avoiding her like plague.

She frowned, she didn't know what to do.

All she knew was that it hurt.

She doesn't want him to avoid her. No, she wants him to be by her side.

She likes him.

Maybe it was still too early for her to feel this way for him. Maybe it's just an infatuation. Maybe she was just too caught up on the idea of having a family that she feels this way.

But... she knows.

She could feel it.

How every fiber of her being craves him.

Natsu...

His touches, his smiles, they warm her heart and give her happiness. She doesn't love him but she can feel that whatever she was feeling wasn't platonic anymore.

She likes Natsu.

She likes him so much.

So much that it hurts.

And somehow, admitting that to herself hurt her even more. Because honestly, where would this take her again?

Pain? Tears? Sadness? Isolation?

If this didn't work out, she'd be alone again. And she was already tired of it.

She exited the bathroom and changed into her clothes. She stared blankly at the wall where her mirror used to be placed and gave out a smile.

Before she knew it, her hand reached at empty wall and her fingers slowly caressed it. Maybe loving Natsu would bring her more pain.

But she had a feeling that he'd be worth it. She grabbed her purse and exited her room, looking around her house to say goodbye. She smiled when she saw him on sitting on her couch.

She could only see his back but it looked like he was staring at the tv even though it was off. She made her way to him quietly and when she was right behind him, she wrapped her arms around him and kissed the top of his head.

She missed his scent. She missed his warmth.

She missed him.

She released him after a few seconds and immediately her eyes met his.

"L-Lucy.", he murmured as he turned around to face her.

"I'll be back, Natsu. Make sure not to destroy the house till then, okay?", she said with a teasing smile. Natsu kept on staring at her. His mouth opened but no words came out.

Lucy took that as her cue to leave.

Maybe he just needed some space.

She smiled at him and took a step back. Another step and she was out of his reach. Another step and her heart clenched in pain. Another step, and another, and another. The next thing she knew she was outside. With hot tears pooling in her eyes but her resolve was as strong as ever.

Yes, being with Natsu will bring her pain. It was inevitable, after all.

But he was worth it.

She looked at her doorstep and recalled the memory of a small basket.

A small basket that contained a pink-haired baby.

A pink-haired baby that grew from a one-month-old to one-year-old overnight and continued to grow up to a man.

Yes, he was Natsu Dragneel; the sneaky little devil who had sensitive horns and a warm personality.

And she's in _like_ with him.

* * *

 **I forgot something... NATSU'S SCARF! Omg! Should I send Happy to the human world to give it to him?! Do you miss that little furball?!**

 **Still though, I wouldn't have noticed if I wasn't so fixated on watching Natsu (wearing a green shirt, some pants and his scarf around his hips) last week when I had an FT marathon, and I can't help but drool at the thought that Natsu looked so HOT in casual clothes.**

 **You guys agree with me right? Right? Haha.**

 ***ehem* Back to the story. I should really stop this internal conflict with my characters. Haha. But I love it lol.**

 **People should throw virtual tomatoes at me for naming Mira and Laxus' child Raxus. Honestly, I'm terrible at giving names.**

 **If a good spirit would like to suggest a better name, throw 'em in the reviews okay? Give the name, it's meaning, and why is it better than the name I thought of. (I think the last question is pretty easy to answer because the name I chose sucks. Huhu.)**

 **Thank you to these sweeties:**

 **Chapter 11**

 **ilft . natsu - Rose Tiger - Skylovesdragons - starlight45k - LoveTheMonster - toomuchfannotenoughgirl - NaLuLuva23 - LeeHimeChan - Grace . Heartfilia - Dark Shining Light - NaLulover**

 **Other random chapters**

 **LeeHimeChan - otakuufan - NaLulover**

 **To my lovely beta**

 **IamInk**

 **HELLO TO THE NEW FOLLOWERS! (AND FAVORITE..RS?)**

 **Eep! REVIEW**!


	14. Ch 13 - Decisions and Indecisive Lucy

**I changed Mira and Laxus' kid's name into Raijin. As suggested by a Guest reviewer. He/She said it means Lightning Demon it just fits!**

 **And it sounds so cool.**

* * *

 **Previously**

 _Yes, being with Natsu will bring her pain. It was inevitable, after all._

 _But he was worth it._

 _She looked at her doorstep and recalled the memory of a small basket._

 _A small basket that contained a pink-haired baby._

 _A pink-haired baby that grew from a one-month-old to one-year-old overnight and continued to grow up to a man._

 _Yes, he was Natsu Dragneel; the sneaky little devil who had sensitive horns and a warm personality._

 _And she's in like with him._

* * *

 **Chapter 13 (Decisions and Indecisive Lucy)**

Natsu was confused. He had been avoiding Lucy for two days and all he wanted is to wrap his arms around her and bask in her scent. Maybe he should just sleep all day, so she'll be beside him and his mind won't think of this confusing things.

He loved Lucy, but he would probably bring her nothing but trouble. Would he let Lucy go through that? He was snapped out of his thoughts when her sweet scent reached his nose and her pale arms wrapped around him.

He heard her breathe deeply. He felt her squeeze him lightly.

He even felt her chest on the back of his head but what got his attention was the trail of warmth her lips had left on top of his head.

His blood rushed to his head and without thinking, he whipped his head to see her. She was smiling at him. Why was she smiling at him? How could she smile at him despite the pain and frustration he had given her?

How? How could this woman surprise him everyday? How did she manage to make him fall for her over and over again?

"L-Lucy.", he murmured and on his mind played one question he couldn't bring himself to say.

'Can you do me a favor?'

"I'll be back, Natsu. Make sure not to destroy the house till then, okay?", she said with a teasing smile.

'Can you please not make me fall in love with you more?'

She took a step back, and before he knew it, she was out of his reach. And then out of his sight. He reached his arms out to where Lucy was standing before. His fist opening and clenching as his heart stuttered painfully in his chest.

'For I know I don't deserve you, but I don't know how much longer I can keep telling that to my heart.'

He clenched his fist and brought it to his chest where he could feel the his heart thumping fast.

'Because no matter what I do. It still chooses you.'

* * *

"I said I'm coming, why are you spamming my doorbell?", a grumpy Laxus said the moment he opened the door. Lucy giggled a little and stuck her tongue out.

"Payback for this morning blondie."

"Tch. Whatever. Come in."

"Where's Mira?"

"In our room, you want a drink or something?"

"Nah, I'm fine. Oh hey, Raijin!", she said delightedly the moment she saw the blonde kid who was busy watching the television.

"Auntie Lucy!", Raijin yelled excitedly. He ran towards Lucy and swiftly jumped into her arms.

Raijin was six, he got his blonde hair from his father and sapphire eyes from her mother. He also got his charismatic personality from Mira but Lucy knew that he could get really grumpy at times too.

"Oof! You've gotten heavier again! Are you eating well?"

"Of course! I need to get bigger so I can protect mommy!", he said with a wide grin that made Lucy's heart melt.

"You're such a sweetheart!", she gushed and swiftly kissed the child on the cheeks before engulfing him in a bear hug.

"Your father should learn a thing or two from you.", she added cheekily making Laxus grunt in annoyance.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Go get Lucy something to drink, Raijin."

"Yes dad."

Lucy smiled as he watched the boy run to their kitchen. She remembered the day Mira gave birth to him. Everyone was nervous and excited.

After all, it was the first baby in their group.

She almost chuckled as the image of stiff and pale Laxus popped into her mind. It was the first time he held his son and it was obvious to everyone that his inexperience was making him feel nervous about screwing up.

Either way, it was a memorable day for all of them.

"Mira was in your room, right?"

"Uhu. She only lets Raijin inside." , he grumbled making Lucy smile at him.

"Okay. I'll be back in a sec."

It didn't take long for Lucy to reach the second floor and after a few steps she had arrived at the door of the master bedroom. She was about to knock at her friend's door when it suddenly opened making her freeze her hand.

"Mira!"

"Lucy, come in."

Lucy blinked two times, a bit surprised that she'd be let in easily. She stepped inside and was shocked to find a small baggage on Mira's bed. She grabbed Mira's hand, gaze not leaving the Demon Queen's face.

"Mira, are you leaving?", she managed to breathe out. Mira looked at her with determination and squeezed her hand a litte.

"This is the decision I have arrived in, Lucy."

* * *

"Canaaaaaa I screwed up..." Lisanna moaned for the eleventh time that day. Cana said nothing though. Quietly drinking every human booze she could have her hands on. They were both sitting on the couch of their living room.

Empty bottles decorated the room and pizza boxes littered the floor, but none of them cared. They had bigger problems that didn't involve proper hygiene.

"I'm the worst friend ever. I swear Natsu won't talk to me again.", the white-haired girl sobbed in her hands catching the brunette's attention.

"Why don't you go talk to him then, so you'll know if he's angry or not?"

"I'm so embarrassed, okay?! I don't know if I can even face him right now."

"For him, not talking to you won't be a problem.", Cana said with a shrug and it only made the Take-Over Princess wail even louder.

"Noooo. Canaaaa help me!"

"There's nothing I can do, honestly."

"But- But, you're Cana!"

"Sweetie, I don't do miracles. Look, why don't you just go and talk to Natsu?"

"I just can't, okay?!"

"Then how about Mira? What's your plan regarding your sister?"

"Nothing."

"Nothing? Lisanna, you haven't talked to her for what, 8 years? And you act like that?"

"I just, I just really thought that she'd come with me."

"Lis, she changed. I want her come with us too, to return home but it'll be hard for her. She has a family now, remember?"

"I just... I just miss her, a lot. I've always looked up to her you know. Since I was young I have always admired her and I was certain that she'd be a great queen for all of us, just like how she was a great sister to me.", Lisanna bit her lip as tears pooled in her eyes.

She wanted her old Mira-nee back, why was it so hard? As a princess she got everything she wanted. Everything was served to her in a snap of her fingers and it frustrates her to know that some things weren't that easy.

"She just left you know. Even if it was for my sake, for our sake, I just can't bring myself to forgive her for it. I know she has her reasons. I know she can't return because she has a family but I can't help but feel this tightening in my chest. I can't help but feel this anger, disappointment, and hate, for her, and most especially for myself. I'm so despicable aren't I?"

"Lisanna... "

Lisanna smiled bitterly at Cana while trying to wipe that tears cascading on her cheeks.

"But you know, I miss her. I want to go home with her and laugh with her just like the old times. I'm really contradictory huh? Loving and hating the same person at same time."

"Hush, you're not okay? Everybody feels that way sometimes... Even me. You know why I came here right? I want to meet my father. I need to find Gildarts. A part of me wonders why I even bother. I grew up without him. I can live without him. Without my father, who probably left mom anyway.", she chuckled and took another swig of her beer.

"But you know, we only have a week here Lis. Two weeks if I try to stretch it out. It's such a short time and I don't want to spent it pondering why.

I'm already here, I'll look for him, and I'll see him, whether I'll regret this decision or not doesn't matter. What matters is that I have to know him. That's my decision. And you, I don't want you to spend it moping around either.", the brunette sighed and pat the younger girl's hair before giving her a hopeful smile.

"Fix your problem with Natsu and face your sister head on. Whatever you're feeling now, whether its love or hate is not important. What's important is that you're together. What's important is that we saw her again."

Lisanna wiped her tears at this and slowly nodded her head.

"When it's time to leave, I'm sure we'll find our answers in our hearts. So for now, let's just make sure not to have anymore regrets by staying in this crappy aparment."

"Hey! It's the best we can find you know."

"Right. That's because the princess forgot that money here is different from our world and forgot to bring something that's actually valuable.", Cana said with a snort.

"I was excited okay?! I wasn't thinking."

"Yes, of course, that's why I have to sell my shirt for the jewelry in it. And no offense but not thinking is Natsu's thing. Maybe he's rubbing off on you."

"Oh, shut up. I'll go talk to Natsu then I'll make amends with Mira-nee.", Lisanna said with determination in her eyes.

She wiped her excess tears and quickly stood up from the couch.

"Sure thing, hon.", the brunette said with a wink and pat on the girl's behind.

"Cana! I said don't do that!", Lisanna hissed before quickly running away from her perverted friend. Cana smirked and took another swig from her bottle, only to find it empty.

"Huh, empty already? My old man better like beer too."

And with that, she flipped on her cards and started searching for Gildarts Clive. She'll make sure to find him no matter what.

Not without a quick detour from Lucy's kitchen though (she was running low on booze and they didn't exactly have money to buy a whole barrel that she wanted)... and maybe she'll leave their address there for future reference.

* * *

"Powers of Fire, grant me my desire. Show me Igneel the Dragon King, with your flames so bright and blinding.", Natsu whispered while looking at the fire in one of Lucy's potted plants.

Well, Lucy might give him a kick for setting the plant on fire but he was desperate. And desperate Natsu always included rash actions and fire.

Yes, it always involved fire, and explosions. But Lucy won't forgive him if he made her house explode.

Soon enough, a seal appeared on the fire and he was met with the face of his father. Communication through fire was always awesome.

"Yo. Natsu! How's it going?" He envied his dad's grin. Maybe his mom hasn't come home?

"Good news! Your mom learnt about Lucy and she's not going to kill me as long as you make sure to make us beautiful grandkids upon your return!", the elder Dragneel enthusiastically shouted and honestly, Natsu immediately felt like dousing the fire with water.

His dad was an idiot.

"Dad! Don't give mom ideas like that!", he shouted, face red with embarrassment. "Oh? Why not?", Igneel suddenly inquired making Natsu feel uncomfortable.

Was he really going to ask his father about this stuff? Well, there isn't really anyone else he can talk to. He wasn't ready to face his mom yet.

"Oh. I get it."

"You do?"

Could it be possible? That his dad understands him?

"You need the birds and the bees talk. Well, why didn't you just say so? I know all the tricks to pleasure your woman-"

"AH THAT'S IT! I'LL TALK TO MOM INSTEAD!"

"No! No! No! Don't turn it off! Didn't you miss Daddy?"

"Please don't use that tone with me, I'm already 25 years old! And are you... pouting? Dad, please.", Natsu moaned out. He was really starting to regret things.

"Alright, fine. What's your problem, Natsu?"

"I just, I was just thinking if I was doing the right thing."

"What do you mean?"

"I meant that, Lucy has a good life here. Aren't I just making things complicated for her by being here? Will I just be bringing her trouble? Do you think, it was a wrong move to go to the human world? To be with her?"

Igneel's eyes softened at this. Maybe Lucy really is the girl that could make Natsu a little mature.

"Natsu, did Lucy say that you're only bringing her trouble?" "Does she know that you're a demon?"

"Yeah."

"Was she scared?"

"No."

"Does she want you to leave?"

"No."

"Does she smile when she's with you?"

"Yeah, she has a pretty smile."

"Do you think she's happy?"

"Yeah, I think so."

"Then I don't see the problem, Natsu."

"What do you mean?"

"I meant that if being with you makes her happy, who are you to take it away from Lucy?"

"But other people can make her happy too and they can give much more than what I could."

"But she still chooses you right? She still stays by your side. You know Natsu, loving a person is not about what you can gain. It is acceptance that you will lose sometimes but still never give up. Loving is never easy and it shouldn't be one-sided only. It's not only one person who decides what should and what shouldn't happen in a relationship.", Igneel smiled. Remembering how his wife and him argued about it for the first time.

She stood her ground and even if they ended up trashing the palace with their magic, he completely understood her side. She's her own person. She can decide for herself and she's the only who can say if a thing is good or bad for her.

"Sacrifice is also a part of love. You dared defy me, leave our kingdom, be vulnerable in human form, suppress your power and swallow your pride for Lucy. I'm not saying that you should count what you have done for her and ask for something in return but all I'm saying is that let her decide for herself. And if she loves you, or even likes you back the slightest, I think she wouldn't mind."

Igneel snored loudly, him eating a lot is an understatement of the century, he was destructive, hot headed and a complete slob. But Grandeeney didn't mind.

Okay, maybe she did mind a little as he always woke up with bruises when he snored too loudly. His wife likes her sleep.

"I don't know Lucy well enough to know if she will be willing to go to our world with you and leave everything behind but I do know that Lucy is one great kid, and she'll know what's best for her. All you have to do, is love her. Whether she accepts it or not, whether she thinks she deserves you or not, is completely up to her, don't you think?"

"So I should just let her decide?"

"Yes. And, no offense, but you're an idiot, son. So just let the girl do the thinking.", Igneel said with a cheeky grin that made Natsu combust in fire.

"AND WHAT PART OF THAT ISN'T OFFENSIVE?!"

"Why, the idiot part of course. Because that was called the truth."

"OH! THAT'S IT! FIGHT ME!"

"Ha, good luck with that and enjoy my gift!"

"What gift- Hey! Don't leave yet damnit!", he stared at the fire once more where Igneel's image disappeared and casted the incantation to communicate with his father but nothing happened. Igneel must've blocked him or something.

"Stupid Igneel. What gift is he talking about-", he was cut off from his mumbling when the dying fire in the plant suddenly went ablaze. Golden fire appeared before him and before he knew it, a blue furball was making its way to his face making him fall off the couch the moment it hit his face.

"So cruel! Igneel just tossed me in the fire like that!", a high pitched voice that Natsu knew so well, filled the room. Natsu grabbed whatever was stuck in his face and stared aghast at the mop of blue fur that was in his hands.

The small creature gently rubbed its head, slowly opened its eyes to meet with Natsu's onyx ones.

"Happy!"

"Natsuuuu!", Happy said excitedly, ecstatic to finally meet his friend again. He immediately buried his face on Natsu chest while sobbing out how he missed him.

"Hey there little buddy. Oh, there's still some fire on your tail." Happy gasped at the fire and whipped his tail back and forth to extinguish it. Though it only resulted to the fire getting larger.

"Put it off you meanie!", the cat sobbed out though it only made Natsu laugh.

"Here ya go."

"Good."

"You look different Happy."

"What do you mean, Natsu?"

"You look fatter. Did you eat all the fish in the barrel?!"

"Of course I did! You were suddenly gone so I was depressed!", Happy shot back.

"Psh. No wonder Carla doesn't want to accept your fish."

"Natsuuuu why are you being mean to meee?!"

Natsu chuckled and rubbed Happy's head. It was comforting to have him here.

"Don't worry. There's lot of fish here in the human world. Maybe I'll ask Luce to buy you one if you're good."

"Really? And here you go. Igneel said to give you that."

"His scarf?"

"Yeah, something about you being matured enough or something."

Natsu smiled and gripped the scarf tighter.

"Thanks for bringing it little buddy."

"No problem! As long as you give me some fish!" Natsu smiled.

Thanks too, dad.

* * *

Lucy bit on her thumb as she drove home. Her other hand was on the steering wheel. Mira's decision was insane.

And that was saying something since Lucy's life isn't exactly normal.

She pulled into an empty lot and released a shaky breath. Why were things so complicated?

But it could work.

She groaned. Now she was the crazy one for thinking it was the right move.

She just couldn't decide.

One decision could break Mira's family. And she doesn't want that to happen to her friend. But at the same she thinks that Mira needs to do this.

She turned off the engine and exited her car, surprised to find out that she was in her favorite writing spot, the seashore.

She went inside her car, grabbed her keys and locked it.

This place always helped her clear her mind.

What perfect timing.

* * *

 **I think I'm in the mood for writing a one shot. Can anyone give me a nice prompt? It should be AU though. 'Cause I only write AUs.**

 **So we have some overly-cheesy Natsu (I CAN'T HELP IT OKAY!), Mira leaving?! O . O, Lisanna and Cana friendship, Igneel! Yes, I love writing him. And HAPPY! Okay, I missed that little furball. Now somebody can go ruin the mood and snicker how Natsu and Lucy _liiiikkkkeesss_ each other.**

 **Writing Laxus was so awkward. Grrr. I really have a hard time with his character.**

 **This is the longest chap I wrote for this story though.**

 **These people should be given virtual cookies!**

 **Ikityan - Rose Tiger - LoveTheMonster - Meowie07 - SolidScriptJess - Sawakaze-Steph16 - Guest (Eep! You beautiful soul! Thank you for suggesting a name! Hope you left a name though so I can remember who to ask for name suggestions next time. Haha) - Orika - ilft . natsu - Grace . Heartfilia - Lindee - EmeraudeLucille - NaLuLuva23 - Guest (Here ya go) - MeGustaZeref**

 **And of course, virtual flowers for my lovely beta! Happy partying! XD**

 **IamInk**

 **I wonder why the reviews decreased recently. Maybe it's because the chapters I write are getting crappier pfft XD oh well *shrugs***

 **THANK YOU FOR THE 350 FOLLOWS!**

 **Leave me a review! *waves like a maniac***


	15. Ch 14 - Reminder and Reminiscing Lucy

**Previously**

She turned off the engine and exited her car, surprised to find out that she was in her favorite writing spot, the seashore.

She went inside her car, grabbed her keys and locked it.

This place always helped her clear her mind.

What perfect timing.

Lucy smiled.

* * *

 **Chapter 14 (Reminder and Reminiscing Lucy)**

She remembered how she'd spend hours here, staring at the ocean until sunset. It usually gives her peace and she needed that now.

It was weird how her life turned upside down in less than two weeks. The roller coaster of emotions she had been on had been one heck of a ride.

It was fun to have a baby by her side. It was a so cute when her little toddler got jealous. It was cool to have a hot-headed kid and a teenager with raging horn-mones. She giggled at that.

Then he turned to an adult, and all she can say was that she had turned into a hot mess of a jealous not-girlfriend to an overly emotional one, then to a determined one.

All these memories in less than two weeks.

It was exhausting and exhilarating at the same time. And she was sure that Laxus and Mira had a lot of them too.

Precious memories that they would protect. She wanted to laugh at herself for being stupid.

What was she being worried for? That's Laxus they were talking about.

He wouldn't care about trivial things.

Okay, it may be a little too extreme to call Mira, being a demon, as something trivial, but still!

He loves her.

And she has faith that Laxus will do the right thing.

She sighed and felt a load lifted in her chest. Yes, she believes in her friends. They'll make it through.

The sun began to set and it was a mixture of yellow, orange and red. Blended perfectly to paint the sky.

It reminds her of the time when she and her mother would watch the sunset in their backyard, slowing anticipating the stars to come out. Then they'll have fun looking at the constellations and she'll listen to her mother as she tells her their story.

She misses her mom. Maybe it was time, to visit her soon.

* * *

"Laxus we need to talk."

"About time.", he grumbled and sat down on the couch with her. Raijin was in his room, busy playing with whatever was there.

"Laxus. I need to tell you something. Something I should have told you a long time ago.", Mira cleared her throat. This was her decision, she can't keep this a secret any longer.

"I'm a demon.", she kept her eyes on him and search for even a single emotion. But she found none. His face was void of any emotion and she didn't know if it was a good sign or a bad sign.

"I am take-over demon. I was Queen before but something happened that forced me to leave. The next thing I knew, I was in the human world with your grandfather taking care of me. I didn't mean to keep this a secret from you, but I don't know how I'm going to say it and the thought of it brings me painful memories so I'd rather not tell."

She sighed when he still didn't respond. Maybe he wouldn't understand after all.

"Look, I know you might be angry right now. Scared? Disgusted? But I do love you, Laxus. And I never regretted meeting you. I love our family.", she swallowed and blinked back her tears.

"I'm going to leave for a while. I need to take care of things back in my world so I'll leave you to think. I understand if- if you don't want to see me anymore but- but I love you. You and Raijin. I love you both so much. It might be selfish of me but-"

"What are you talking about?", Laxus said, cutting her off.

"Did you really think I'd care about that? I don't care what you are. Being a demon doesn't define you. And what about this leaving I hear? We're married remember? Wherever you go, I go. I'll support you, through thick and thin.", he whispered.

Cradling Mira's hair with care as the woman broke down into a sobbing mess. Things like this were always awkward for him. Showing emotions and affection wasn't really his thing. It was Mira's. He didn't exactly know how she ended up with him.

Her, a girl full of sunshine and love and him, a grumpy man who doesn't smile.

"A-Are you sure it's okay? You didn't say anything for a while, I was afraid that-"

"What? I said I don't care. I was just thinking that it all makes sense now. And I knew you were a demon the moment you made me do the laundry and shop with you, this thing just makes it official."

The comment earned him a smack on the chest that may or may not left him gasping for air but this woman had always taken his breath away anyway.

He was kinda used to it.

He coughed and wheeze a little making the white-haired girl panic.

Okay, maybe not so much.

He laughed anyway, and kissed Mira's forehead before engulfing her in a hug. It was to remind her, that he loves her no matter what.

* * *

Cana sighed for the third time. She was having a trouble tracking her father and with her magic limited in the human world, she knew that she'll have even trouble. She sighed again when her cards failed to tell her where her old man was.

She soon gave up and just plopped on the sofa while thinking of how her plan is backfiring.

When she was younger, she gave Natsu a lacrima orb in hope that he'd find the human world interesting enough to try travelling through the gates.

The Fire Kingdom is the strongest in the Demon World so she figured that they have a higher chance of passing through the gates successfully. And Natsu was reckless, so she was sure that warnings wouldn't stop him.

He'd pass through the gates and while the barrier that separates the Human World and Demon World is weakened, she'll use the opportunity to pass through and find her father.

She didn't see the possibility of him falling in love with a human he never met though. Or the fact that her dear friend, Mira, has a family already.

A demon falling in love with a human.

While she didn't object with it, she was a half-demon and half-human herself, she doesn't approve of it either. She knows that most of the time, the difference between two people would only bring them pain.

Cana didn't know why her mother left her human father, but she knows by the way that her mother cried herself to sleep, she knew that it wasn't a good separation. She just didn't want them to suffer the way her parents did.

If only there was something she could do.

One of her cards made a beeping noise and her eyes widened when she saw the picture of gates slowly closing. It was a reminder, that their time is cut shorter.

That isn't possible.

Natsu's still here, the gate can't be closing if Natsu is here.

Unless, it wasn't Natsu who opened it and weakened the barrier to pass through the human world.

But is it possible? That another person has the ability to pass through the gates?

She has to ask Natsu how he entered the human world.

* * *

Light steps echoed through the pavement as Lisanna ran to Lucy's home. She needed to apologize to Natsu. Soon.

She grinned as neared the place and urged her feet to go faster. She knows that Natsu may still be angry at her but she needed to talk to him. The house was now in her line of vision but it soon blurred when she felt a small prick on her neck.

Her vision doubled and she felt her throat went dry when she heard a laughter. It was a painful reminder of her past. She felt her body slam into the cold pavement, her body felt numb. She reached out her hand before the whole place went black.

* * *

Natsu felt at ease after he talked to Igneel. Sure the man had riled him up and pushed his buttons a lot but he helped him nonetheless.

Though the pink haired boy had a suspicion that he did all the teasing because he knew that there's no way Natsu can land a hit on him since they're in different worlds.

Just he wait until Natsu came back.

He plopped on the sofa as he waited for Lucy.

Where was she anyway? It was already late.

He groaned. He needs to apologize first. Maybe he should go and get her some flowers? It's what he always sees in the movies.

But, when Lucy's mother died, there was a lot of flowers and she still wasn't smiling. Maybe she doesn't like them like other girls did?

He ruffled his hair. He was not good with these things. He looked at the scarf his father gave him. If Grandeeney was angry, what does Igneel usually do? He pondered for a moment and closed his eyes.

"Igneel, what do you usually give Mom when she's angry?"

' _Make-up sex._ ', a voice echoed through the room. Natsu's eyes snapped open and his blood immediately rushed to his ears.

"Dad! What are you still doing here?! I thought you were already gone?!"

"There's still a little fire left in the pot kiddo. Geez you should be more careful or this could lead to a bigger fire."

"Then that just means I'll get a big and tasty meal.", he muttered making the red haired man laugh.

"You're right, I guess. But I don't think Lucy will appreciate it."

"Yeah Lucy won't- wait, Dad, what do you usually give Mom when she's angry? You know, like a peace offering of some sorts?"

"I told you, Make-up sex."

"STOP SAYING THAT!", Natsu fumed.

"What? I want grandkids, you know."

"Shut up."

"Geez, what's with you? Anyway, I just came back to warn you about something."

"Yeah, what is it?"

"The barrier between the Human and the Demon World weakened. I thought it was because you passed through but, the method I used to send you to the human world shouldn't have affected it much."

"Lisanna and Cana are here. Maybe that's why?"

"They are?"

"Yeah. Mira's also here so..."

"Well that was unexpected."

"Yeah. She's actually the white-haired friend of Lucy. I saw her on the lacrima sometimes but I didn't know it was her since she looked... different.", less scary too, Natsu added in his mind.

"Yeah, it could be them. But I have a bad feeling about this so be careful alright?"

"Yeah."

"Take care."

"Yeah."

"I miss you. Your mom and Wendy misses you too so go home soon, okay?"

"Okay, I will. Thanks dad."

"Anything for you, kiddo."

Natsu put out the fire, this time thoroughly, and doused it with water to be sure. He doesn't want his dad to pop in and suggest anymore embarassing things.

"Natsu!", a frantic voice called out from the kitchen that made Natsu shot up from his seat and rush to the kitchen.

"What is it, Happy?"

"You didn't tell me the Human World has so many fish! Now I don't want to go home anymore!", he laughed a little at the feline's trouble and rubbed his head affectionately.

"Then just try to taste them all, because we're going back pretty soon."

"Yeah, I miss Charle too."

He sighed. A weakened barrier meant that he needed to go home before it closes up.

It was a reminder, of what little time he has.

But for now, what should he to give Lucy?

* * *

 **I think we're already near the 10-chapter countdown before this story ends. Are you guys excited?! ...No? You're not? Okay.**

 **So, do you guys think we'll hit the 300th review with this chapter?! ...No, again? You don't think so? ...Okay *sulks in the corner***

 **But hey! Here's the deal, if this chapter hits the 300 review mark before I updated the next chapter on Saturday, then I'll reward you guys by posting another chapter of 'How he fell in love' on Tuesday of the same week!**

 **So we have a deal then? Great!**

 **Thank youuuu**

 **Rose Tiger - Blyance - MeGustaZeref - ilft . natsu - Black Fox Kenzie - Guest - FlamingAngel525 - Meowie07 - Guess - queen - Sawakaze-Steph - LeeHimeChan - danielk4440**

 **And to my beta, IamInk, thanks!**

 **Till next Saturday! Review!**


	16. Ch 15 - Erza, Happy and Weirdo Lucy

**Previously:**

 _He sighed. A weakened barrier meant that he needed to go home before it closes up._

 _It was a reminder, of what little time he had._

 _But for now, what should he to give Lucy?_

* * *

 **Chapter 15 (Erza, Happy and Weirdo Lucy)**

- _Things went well. Thanks, Lucy._ -

The blonde smiled when she saw Mira's text. She entered her car and started the engine. Maybe she should get some food before going home.

She started to sweat when she realized how long she was gone. Natsu can't start a fire that fast... at least that's what she kept on telling herself. She just hoped she still has a house to return to.

* * *

"Natsu, what are you doing?"

"Thinking." Happy's eyes widened dramatically and shouted, "NATSU THINKING?! THE WORLD MUST BE ENDING!"

"Oh stop it. That line's so overused."

"Aye. Everybody doubts your thinking skills like that."

Natsu glared at Happy for the unnecessary comment but Happy shrugged it off.

"So what are you thinking about Natsu? "

"What I can give to Lucy."

"Why? Is it her birthday?", the feline asked while holding a fish in his hand. He flew next to Natsu and sat on the sofa, his eyes gleaming at the delicacy.

"No, I just want to apologize."

"Why?"

"I was being... a jerk to her."

"Why don't you give her fish?"

"I don't think she'll like it."

"Why don't you beg for forgiveness?"

"Beg?"

"Yeah, like what you did when you pissed off Erza when we were younger.", Happy replied nonchalantly.

"I didn't beg Erza for forgiveness!", Natsu fumed childishly.

"Sure you don't, I don't love fish."

Natsu moaned and pouted. "Happyyyy."

"Hmm?"

"That's so uncool."

"Hug her then? Grandeeney forgives you whenever you hug her."

"She'll kick me before I get close."

"Would she?"

"No, maybe, gah! I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE! HAPPY! FIGHT ME!"

"LIKE I CAN!"

* * *

"Why do I have the sudden urge to buy a lot of fish?", Lucy mumbled as she pushed her cart.

"Well, I'll trust my instincts I guess. Uhm, let's see. What else do I need?"

"Lucy?"

"Erza?! You're home already?", she said, shocked at seeing the scarlet-haired woman.

"Yeah, it's been two weeks remember?", Erza said with a perfect eyebrow raised. Her friend was acting weird, but then again, Lucy was always weird.

"Levy's still working at Tenrou?"

"Yeah.", Lucy replied, she completely forgot that Erza would be back this week, "Jellal's with you?"

"Yes, he's just looking for a new knife."

"K-Knife? Didn't you buy a new one last month?"

"Yeah, but it's not sharp enough."

"O-Okay.", Lucy sweatdropped. She didn't want to know why Erza needed a sharper knife. The scarlet-haired woman already has a lot at home.

"By the way, how are you Lucy? You look a bit stressed out."

"I'm fine, just have a lot on my mind, that's all."

"Don't worry too much. If it's you I think you can handle it."

She smiled at her friend. She kinda missed how Erza always protected her and tried to be motherly sometimes. She smiled deviously and asked the next question that would surely set her friend's face on fire.

"So, how's the honeymoon, Erza? Was he good?"

"T-That's... it was... great- I mean none of your b-business!"

She smiled and decided to stop on the teasing or Erza might actually faint or become violent... and she doesn't want to deal with a violent Erza.

"Just make sure to pick me as the godmother!", she winked and laughed when Erza blushed.

"I-I'm not even!"

"I know, I know. Just in case we'll be seeing little Erzas and Jellals soon."

"Of course, Lucy. Though you, Mira and Levy fighting for the spot really gives me a headache. You do realize that I can just pick the three of you, right?" Lucy laughed sheepishly and rubbed the back of her head.

"So you think you're pregnant yet?"

"Lucy, I just got home."

She likes teasing her friend. This moment comes once in a blue moon for her. Better make the most of it.

* * *

"You think she'll like it?"

"Aye."

"What is it anyway?"

"Aye!"

"Happpyyy!"

"It's a shrine of some sorts, aye!"

"Stop it with the aye."

They both froze when they heard a shuffling near the door. The two of them panicking with what they would do.

"Natsu. I'm home."

"Natsu?", her voice got louder and it made Natsu snap out of his daze.

"Happy! Hide!"

"Aye.", the feline followed without question and hid in the drawer.

"Yeah?" His ears perked up as he heard her sigh softly. It made him remember his promise that he'll never leave her. He didn't want Lucy to feel like he would be gone the moment she took her eyes off him. He wants her to feel the security that he won't leave her. But... he needed to return home.

All these events keep on reminding him that.

The reality that he had forgotten as he drowned in joy when he lived with Lucy or when his heart stuttered painfully when he saw her crying, pleading him to never leave her. And now it's haunting him.

His only chance now is that if she would agree with him.

"Natsu? Hey, figured you'd be in the kitchen. I brought food and- What is that?"

What? He glanced at where she was pointing at and gulped.

Oh that.

A bunch of random things like flowers, (that they got from the neighbor's garden) a sandwich, (or at least he hoped it was, he followed the man explaining on TV so he was sure it was a sandwich, somehow), a lacrima orb of some sorts that has fire inside it and half-bitten fish (Happy must have put it there) all surrounding Lucy's picture. When Lucy looked at him blankly he knew it was time for plan B.

"Are you hugging me?"

Didn't work.

Plan C!

"Forgive me your highness! In exchange for being a douchebag I'll be your servant tonight."

He bowed then quickly stood up to grab Lucy and let her sit on the sofa. He worked on massaging her back like what he would do for Erza before and concentrated on doing correctly.

"Ugh... Natsu?"

"What? You want me to massage your foot as well? I'll get right on it-"

"Natsu!", she gripped his hand and his insides melted when her stern gaze soft.

"What are you doing?", she whispered softly.

"I just want to apologize."

"For what?", she smiled and stood up so they were eye level.

"For hurting you by avoiding you. I shouldn't have done that even if I was confused-", she placed her finger on top of his lips to stop him from talking further.

"Shh. It's okay. Let's just forget it hmm?"

"But-"

"But I wouldn't mind your service tonight."

* * *

"Yes, that's it! Faster! Harder! Ohh! That hit the spot."

"Is this alright Luce? Doesn't it hurt you?"

"No, keep going, faster. Wow, you're so good at this."

He moved on to a different angle and worked faster.

"Like this?"

"No, bend a little. You're so warm. Hmm."

Natsu smiled a little. He was glad that the torturous and concussion-giving experience he had in his childhood was pleasuring the blonde. He didn't know she liked massages.

"Yesssss. Best I had in years. I just love you right now.", the blonde moaned out when he finished. His heart fluttered at the word love.

"So you're not angry anymore."

"Nope. I was never angry in the first place."

He sighed in relief and stiffened when something crashed in the kitchen. "What was that?", Lucy said and quickly stood up.

"Happy."

"Happy?"

She stood up and made her way to the kitchen. He cursed silently, she can't see Happy!

"Luce, wait!"

She waved him off and continued walking to the kitchen. Her eyes widened when she saw a blob of blue fur on her floor. It looked like a cat but it's different. It looks more like a chibi cat with it's big head and small body.

"So cruel, how could Natsu forget me and make me listen to all those icky moaning." She blushed first before her brain processed that the cat talked. A blue talking cat. Sure, she can handle that. She looked at Natsu's wide eyes.

"Happy!"

Oh, so he knows the cat.

The cat suddenly sprouted wings and flew to Natsu's chest, sobbing.

It can fly. It has wings. It's okay to freak out now, right?

But Natsu is a demon, heck even her friend is one. Lisanna can turn into a cat and Cana knows the future. So why can't a blue cat exist?

"Natsu. Explain yourself."

"Ah. Luce this is Happy. He's my best friend. He's an exceed that Lisanna and I took care of and my dad sent him to me?"

"Why did you hide him in the drawers?"

"I didn't hide him there! He chose it himself."

She bent down to Happy's level and poked the blue cat.

"Hey Happy. What would you like to eat?"

"Ah! NATSU! A WEIRDO IS LOOKING AT ME!"

A vein popped in her forehead and she suddenly had the urge to throttle the cute blue cat.

"I agree that she's weird."

"Shut up cat! Or I won't give you fish!"

"I was just kidding Lushiiiii!"

The cat wailed and flew into her arms. Her arms wrapped around the cat in reflex and was surprised to find how soft he is.

"I'm glad to finally meet you, Lushi. Natsu drools over you everyday."

"I do not!"

She gave the both of them an amused glance and she looked at Happy with a mischievous smile. At first the idea of Natsu watching her embarrassed her to no end, but she guessed it was time for payback.

"How about I trade you some fish if you tell me what else Natsu the creepy stalker did whenever he watches me."

"Aye Sir!" She laughed especially when she heard Natsu protesting in the background. She'd like to thank her great instinct that urged to buy fish that day.

* * *

 **I got a writer's block. A really really bad one. And I had a bad day yesterday so I wasn't able to update.**

 **This update is crappy. But I just did my best to update so it's all I can give.**

 **But hey, you guys are still alive. The lack reviews before made me doubt if people are still reading this story but I guess a chapter just ain't enough motivation for you to review so I better do something about it. Like stop writing crappy chapters.**

 **The turning point is coming soon! I'm gonna toss them in the Demon World soon enough so just relax.**

 **I'm tired. Sorry no shoutouts or replies. I'll do it later :)**

 **How he fell in love part 2 on Wednesday. Please let me have this one day extension! I just have the worst writer's block so I'm still trying to overcome it.**

 **Bye.**


	17. Pt 2 - How He Fell In Love

**Previously**

 _He hated how all the people in black told her to be strong. He hated how they all expected a girl, as young as him, to cope so easily at the death of her mother._

 _He hated how others took advantage of it, pretending to console her just because she was the future heir._

 _He hated everything._

 _So he dashed out of his room and opened the door to the kitchen where he knew his father was sneaking out some snacks. He met the same onyx eyes of his father and said the words Igneel dreaded to hear._

 _"Dad, I need to go to the human world."_

* * *

 **How He fell in Love (Part 2)**

"Natsu, you can't."

"But dad! Lucy needs me!"

"She doesn't know you, son. She can't possibly need someone she doesn't know."

"But she does! All those humans around her can't make her happy!"

"So you think you can?" Igneel was serious. He can't let Natsu go to the human world. Letting him watch that human girl was bad enough.

Natsu, on the other hand, was seething with anger. He didn't like the tone his father was using on him. He was mocking him.

"Why don't you send me to her so we'll both know the answer?", he challenged. She needs him. Lucy needed him to be there.

"Ho, so you can make smart comebacks. Why don't you ever use that it our meetings?"

"Don't change the subject!"

"And don't raise your voice on me young man!", Igneel glared at his son and felt satisfied when he took a step back. He didn't want to raise his voice on Natsu, intimidating him always leaves a bad taste in his mouth.

He wants his son to be raised as someone who's free to make decisions for himself but he also knows that there would be times when he needed to be reminded of his place. And one of those situations is this.

"Stop it with the glaring! You look ridiculous with the cookie still in your mouth!"

"Wha-? Oh, the cookie. Right.", he chewed on the remaining half of the half-bitten cookie and placed the jar back on the counter.

"Where were we? Oh right, Natsu, you can't go to the human world!"

"Why not?!"

"Because your mom will get angry. She doesn't want you associating yourself with a mere human."

"Then don't tell!"

Igneel sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. If Natsu's only used his twisted reasoning in winning district cases and judging lawbreakers, then things would have been smoother.

"Look, letting you watch that human-"

"Lucy, her name is Lucy not ' _that human'_.", Natsu spat, clearly offended at how his father was labeling Lucy as just another human.

Lucy wasn't just a human. She was special. Special enough to drive him insane.

"Fine, letting you watch _Lucy_ , is bad enough. You know how your mother is about humans- "

"Then explain why! Why does she hate humans so much?! Does she think we're better than them or something?! Does she think they're weak because they don't have magic like us?! Because I've seen Lucy, I've seen Layla and I don't think I'm even an ounce better than them!"

"It's not like that!", Igneel sighed and walked closer to his son. Kneeling in front of him so they'd meet eye to eye.

"It's not like that. Grandeeney likes humans. No, not like, she loves them. Your mother doesn't think we're better than them, nor does she regard them as weak creatures."

"Then why can't we be with them? Why do we need a stupid barrier to separate us?"

"Because in this world there is always evil. There are demons who will terrorize humans if they pass the barrier and there are evil humans who will continuously experiment on us because we're different. We are something they wouldn't understand."

"But there will be always be someone with good intentions. A demon may want to pass to help a human, a human may want to pass to make a demon smile. I just can't understand while the bad deeds always outweigh the good ones."

"I know Natsu, I know. But be it a human or a demon, they always fell easily with temptations. The greed for power is always there, and passing two worlds easily is a big temptation to do evil things.", Igneel ruffled his son's hair when the child nodded his head.

Natsu may be young, but he already knows a lot of things about their world. He just... doesn't care most of the time.

"Dad, don't change the subject. I still want to go to the human world."

* * *

Natsu sulked in his bedroom for three days and Igneel, well, let's just say he was on the verge of insanity. Natsu had been telling his mother every single secret he knew about Igneel in hopes that he'll drive his father insane enough to do his bidding.

An angry Grandeeney was scary but she is amusing to watch if the anger is not directed at you.

A bratty way to solve things but eh, he was desperate. Every passing day drove him nuts as he continued to watch the blonde cry herself to sleep and eat as little food as possible. His attention was stolen by the loud banging on his door.

"Open this door, Natsu.", he heard his father's warning tone.

"No! Go away Igneel!"

"Natsu, open this door or I promise you I'll tell your mother about that orb and I assure you we'll get rid of it along with your silly dreams of going to the human world. I've been really patient with you all this time but don't you dare push me too much, Natsu."

Natsu stiffened and felt chills running down his spine. His father had been very goofy and nice to him that he had forgotten Igneel got this side too.

He doesn't see it often, only when they were dealing with important meetings that deals with threats and anything that has the potential to harm their kingdom.

He looked at the orb where Lucy was tucked in bed. Her face red and breath coming in short. She looked weird. Well, she was always weird. She looked too pretty and his eyes always linger on her golden hair.

Dragons love gold.

All thoughts escaped him when she coughed, it was a weird sound. Like she was running out of breath or something. What's happening to her? Why isn't anyone checking her? Oh right, because she told them to leave her alone. But... she looked like she needed someone.

Damnit!

He quickly stood up to open the door. Igneel huffed and was about to tell the boy his prepared speech on how he was acting like a brat when he saw the worried look on his face.

"Igneel, what's wrong with Lucy?"

The red haired man's eyes dropped to the orb in the boy's hand and sighed before saying his next words.

"She's sick. Must be a fever or something." "Can we send Porly to her?", he was taken aback by his request. He gave his son a scrutinizing gaze. Send Porlyusica instead of him?

"Why not you? Aren't you the one who always intends to help her? Who insisted that must be by her side?"

"Because... Because I'm useless. You're right, dad. I can't do anything. All I can do is watch while she suffers. All I can do is watch while she cries. Please dad, send Porly."

He was surprised when tears stream down Natsu's eyes. Sure he was mad at him for being a brat but maybe, maybe Lucy is the girl that would make him realize some things.

Being a prince that was attended from head to toe made him believe that he can have everything. That he would always get what he wanted in the snap of his little fingers. It made him selfish of other people's feelings and gave him a poor view of situations.

"I'm sorry son, I would send Porly to her but that would arise some suspicions. And don't worry, I'm sure there will be humans who'll be attending to Lucy's needs soon."

Natsu didn't say anything and proceeded to his bed. Rolling to face the other side and gripping the orb tighter."

"I'm sorry, son.", Igneel whispered before turning off the lights and leaving the room. The pink-haired boy stood up the moment his father left, wiping the excess tears in his eyes.

"Well that didn't work," he stared at the orb once again and saw that Lucy had already fallen asleep.

"I swear I'll be by your side, just wait for me, Luce."

* * *

"Natsu, you're losing focus."

"I told you, I don't want to fight, Erza."

"Huh? Are you sick, Natsu?"

The redhead scratched at her cheek, then walked over to the pink-haired.

Usually it was Natsu who was always itching for a fight.

She sat next to him, examining the new katana that the old human in the Kingdom, named Rob, had given her.

"Granpa Rob made a fine sword."

"Doesn't he always?"

"I guess, you're right."

Silence engulfed them as Natsu contemplated on his next move. He needs information, and Erza should know something...

She's Erza.

"Hey, Erza. Have you ever wondered what the human world looks like?"

"Don't you know already?"

"Wha- What are you talking about? How can I know?!" She smiled maliciously and Natsu almost fainted at how scary she looked.

"I know you have a lacrima orb that lets you see the human world."

"H-How... ?"

"I know everything."

"T-Then do you know how to go the human world? Without passing the barrier?" She raised a perfect eyebrow and gave Natsu a scrutinizing glare.

"Why are you asking? Are you planning to break the rules?"

Natsu sweat profusely when the redhead pointed the tip of her katana in his throat.

"E-Erza. The katana."

"Oh. Right. My apologies, it is a fine katana. I guess I got carried away."

"I-It's okay, and no, I'm just... curious."

A lie. But he rather lies than tell Erza what he was planning. Erza, at a young age, was training to be the royal headguard and planned to be the greatest knight in all of the underworld.

Igneel was amused by how easily she had beaten Natsu and quickly assigned her to train the boy in exchange of living in the castle, and supporting her dream. She was a kid like him, but her strength wasn't something they should underestimate.

She was a monster. And someday, he will beat her in a duel.

"Ho... Liar."

"Am not!", he shot back defensively. Erza couldn't see through his lie, right?

"And what were you saying about breaking the rules? I can't go to the human world without passing the barrier, even if I tried, right?"

Erza's eyes narrowed but after a few seconds of glaring at the boy, she moved back to her previous position and admired Rob's work once again.

"You can. There is another way to go the human world."

"Really?!", his eyes gleamed. This was it. The information he needed.

"It was just a rumor though, that you can send a part of you to another world, like your eyesight or your sense of touch. It will become a small animal of some sorts. I mean, it's not really you but just a part you, but still counts as going to the human world, right?"

"Right!", Natsu answered enthusiastically. An animal or whatever, he doesn't care. He needs to be with Lucy.

"So, do you know how they do it?"

Instead of answering him Erza smirked. And his heart sank at her next words.

"You're so obvious, Natsu. It's just rumor, like I said, and even if it's not. I'm not stupid enough to tell you how to do it. I can see your plans in your eyes and I won't allow you to break the rules."

He clenched his fist and hurt flashed in his eyes. She was toying with him. This was important to him and she was just toying with him.

"Besides, when they say 'send a part of you', it means that you wouldn't be able to use it while it's still in the human world. What's worse is that if something happens and the spell goes wrong, you'll lose it forever."

"I don't care."

"Of course you don't. A bratty prince like you, would never care."

Erza stood up and looked him dead in the eye. Jabbing a finger at his chest.

"You have everything. You don't have to work for anything so why would you care? Why would you care if you lose a part of you? Why would you care if your mother would get hurt if she learns about it? Why would you care if your father would blame himself if anything happens to his son?"

Soon she gripped the front of his shirt. Her eyes blazing with anger.

"Stop being selfish. Don't just think of yourself. This is not just about you! This is about everybody who cares about you even more than how you care about yourself! You need to stop acting so rash and risking yourself in your desperation to go the human world. Do you think you'd be of any help to the human girl that way you are now? You're pathetic."

"Then what am I going to do? What am I going to do, Erza?"

She loosened her grip on his shirt, her eyes softening a little but they still held a hint of danger.

"I'll help you. But first you need to help yourself."

"I don't get how learning how to read or write properly will help me go the human world."

"It won't. But it'll help you send a proper letter to the human girl."

"Huh?"

"A lacrima letter. If you want to help her, you need a way to communicate with her." "A lacrima letter can pass through the barrier?" "Anything that doesn't have life, can. Didn't you know that?"

"No."

"Anyway, those are called the 'Alphabet'. You need to learn it if you want to talk to the human girl. I've got it translated exactly on our language so you should be fine learning it."

"Wait, will this work? How do you even know about this stuff?"

Blush coated the redhead's cheeks upon hearing the question and quickly smacked the pink-haired boy on the head to make a diversion.

"N-None of your business. Now stop talking and start writing."

"Aye."

It took him a week to learn the basics and another week to actually write a few sentences. Erza always reprimanded him for his chicken scratch handwriting, as she called it, bad grammar, wrong spelling and use of punctuation.

It was hard to learn something new altogether but Erza had been patient with him. And by the third week ended, he was able to write a paragraph for Lucy. Erza needed to revise it and practically correct everything but it turned out great in his opinion.

He also tried to make it up to his parents by being in his best behavior the whole time. It made both Igneel and Grandeeney panic and they practically dragged him to Porlyusica while demanding to know what was wrong with him.

It was embarrassing and they got chased out of the Sky Kingdom because Porly got angry at them for wasting her time but he got the chance to stea- borrow a book about humans. There he saw the spell Erza was talking about. And It was just as the rumors said it was.

He was still hoping for the day that he would use it.

Or go the human world instead, in one piece.

"Are you ready?", Erza asked him as she held the so-called messenger in her hands.

It was a pair of wings attached to a small golden bell. He breathed out and attached the sealed envelope to the messenger. He was in awe as he watched it flew and passed the barrier easily. If only it was the same for him.

"Now we'll watch the human gir-"

"Lucy."

"Huh?"

"Her name is Lucy, not human girl."

"Lucy, what a lovely name." "Yeah, she's really pretty."

Erza smiled and watched the little messenger until she couldn't see it anymore.

If only the barrier didn't exist.

* * *

The first letter was a fail. Lucy flipped out, cried and threw it in the trash can. She shouted at her servants and demanded them to do no such thing as pretend to be someone who wanted to be friends with her.

That letter was a fake.

She kept telling herself that.

It definitely crushed Natsu but he wasn't one to give up. He made another letter. And eventually watched as it went to the trash again. He wrote another and this time, started the letter with a line he remembered Lucy's mother told in her stories.

"The dragon's only wish, is to be friends with the Princess."

And he was happy when she replied back.

* * *

 **I love you guys. And sorry for being a drama queen last chapter. I was... sleep-deprived and the writer's block really messed with my mind.**

 **I planned to make this a fluffy chapter, like, I really did. But... this happened instead. Sorry! Part 3 will be fluffy I promise.**

 **So here's Erza. But the question is, how did she end up in the human world?**

 **And if anyone noticed, Rob, is the old man who died for Erza in the Tower of Heaven Arc. And he's a human, living in the demon world. Take note. Haha.**

 **Natsu's a kid. He's a prince of a wealthy kingdom. He's bound to be a brat. Just trying to be realistic guyssss.**

 **Thanks! Review? Hmm?**

* * *

 **To those who read My Angel,**

 **A guest told me that I should tell people if I'm not going to continue it anymore. Ah, here's the thing. I swore to myself that I wouldn't post a chapter that is only an A/N because honestly, nobody cares about my life and issues and what's keeping me from updating. What they want is a chapter.**

 **I would know, I'm a reader too.**

 **I don't like A/Ns that updates readers with what's happening or with promises that they'll get to the chapter soon. It disappoints me, that's why I won't do that to my readers. Maybe that works for other authors but not for me. If ever I decided to discontinue a story, here's what will happen: I'll delete it. I won't explain why, I just will. Because I don't want to get people's hopes up that I finally updated and then suddenly dropped the bomb that I'll discontinue it.**

 **Long story short. I'm NOT discontinuing My Angel. It's just On-Hold. Haha. And it will be until I finished this story (TSLD) and Forget me, Not? After those two are done, I'll resume writing My Angel and Three Wishes and You're Mine.**

 **Control yourself, don't kill me,**

 **-Light**

 **P.S. Sorry for the long rant. But hey, your choice if you'll read it or not ;)**


	18. Ch 16 - Def of Home and Curious Lucy

**Previously:**

 _She gave the both of them an amused glance and she looked at Happy with a mischievous smile. At first the idea of Natsu watching her embarrassed her to no end, but she guessed it was time for payback._

 _"How about I trade you some fish if you tell me what else Natsu the creepy stalker did whenever he watches me."_

 _"Aye Sir!" She laughed especially when she heard Natsu protesting in the background. She'd like to thank her great instinct that urged to buy fish that day_

* * *

 **Chapter 16 (Definition of Home and Envious Lucy)**

"Hey Natsu?"

"Yeah?"

"What's your home like?"

Natsu looked straight into the blonde and slowly processed her words.

Home... Home is when he's with her.

Home is Igneel, Grandeeney, Wendy and Happy. They were both home and all he wanted is to be with them. He didn't want to choose.

He wanted to Lucy to be there when he wakes up. He wanted Happy and Igneel's teasing to make him smile. He wanted Grandeeney's delicious breakfast and Wendy's gushing over her big sister in law, Lucy.

"Hello? Earth to Natsu?"

He snapped out of his daze and looked up at Lucy. She was sitting on the sofa with Happy contently purring on her lap, while he was sitting on the carpet in front of her. There was a bulge on the exceed's stomach from all The fish he ate.

The little traitor kept telling Lucy his embarassing stories as a kid and while he wanted to slowly crawl up in a hole and hide there forever, he was happy that Lucy was laughing.

"Yeah. Home... Well, I have Igneel, Grandeeney and Wendy. They are my family. We live in Fire Kingdom."

"Your parents?"

"Yeah, Igneel's my dad and Grandeeney's my mom. Wendy is my sis."

"Hmm, who else?"

"Well, a few friends, like Ice Princess, but he shut us out when his Master, Ur, died."

"Ice Princess is a he?", Lucy asked perplexed.

"Oh! That's what I just call the icicle breath. His name is actually Gray. Don't go near him, he's a pervert."

"Right. You only have one friend?"

"Psh, he's not my friend."

"You just said that he is."

"Well, don't tell him that!"

Lucy giggled and leaned closer to him.

"Who else?"

"Well, Lisanna and I used to play when we were kids but she kinda got busy as we grew up because Mira was gone...", Natsu looked up and Lucy and saw her sympathetic gaze. She must be remembering how she didn't have friends too when she was younger.

Damn. He was supposed to make her see that his home is fun!

"I also have Erza! She's always beating me when we train but that's okay because she's strong, and I dreamt of beating her when I was younger. She has an addiction with sharp things like katanas, swords and knives. Though she was sent out on a mission to find Mira when we were younger and she... hasn't returned since."

Damnit! Now that he had thought of it, he actually didn't have any friends left!

Lucy gave him a small smile and placed her palm on his right cheek.

"Were you sad?"

The question surprised him. His friends left to deal with their own problems and he was left alone. He didn't notice much because he had always believed that they would come back. He also had his own problems to deal with before because he needed to learn how to rule his kingdom.

And when night time came, he didn't ponder much about his life because he was watching Lucy.

"Not really, I mean, I had my family even if they're also busy sometimes. I have always believed that Gray would open up, that Lisanna would have time, and that Erza would come back, and at that time, I have you. You always gave me strength. Watching you made me happy."

Lucy smiled as tears brimmed her eyes. She leaned closer and softly kissed his forehead.

"I'm glad I was there for you."

"But, I wasn't there for you. You lost your mom, your dad... I wasn't there for you. I couldn't do anything."

He looked at her with regret. Lucy had helped him but he wasn't able to help her. All he could do at that time was watch.

"Natsu, that wasn't your fault."

"But-"

"Shh, just, thank you, okay? All this time I thought that I was alone, but apparently you were there. And that's more than enough for me."

Their foreheads touched and Natsu looked at her in awe. He just kept on falling in love with her over and over again. He moved closer, wanting the feel of her lips again. He closed his eyes the same time she did and slowly crossed the distance between them...

"Natshu?"

Happy's slurry voice made both of them jump apart with blushes on their cheeks. Natsu silently fumed and glared at Happy, which the exceed brushed off as he had just awoken.

Lucy, however, stiffened and placed her hands on her face.

"I forgot to tell you something. Gray went out of his castle and followed you here."

"Wait... he what?!"

* * *

"Juvia's sorry. She didn't mean to bump into you, sir."

"You stupid woman! Sorry won't cut it!", the large man grabbed her hair, fuming at the coffee-stained shirt he wore.

"Stupid, stupid-"

"Please, stop. Juvia's hurting."

"So what, huh bitch? Can you pay for this? Huh? Can you pay for this?!"

Juvia whimpered. She couldn't. She was poor and had been having a hard time ever since she ran away from her abusive Master, Jose Porla. Yet, never did pass a day that she regretted leaving. She was so sick of him.

That was why when she saw a ship leaving she quickly sneaked in, not even looking back. Two days ago, they arrived at an island called Tenroujima. And while she was surprised to see that the ship headed to what looked like an isolated island instead of a port, she still felt relieved that she was far away from her previous Master.

But earlier that day, a petite woman found her at her hiding spot and she quickly ran away in fear. And that was how she bumped into huge man and accidentally spilled his coffee on him.

"J-Juvia said sorry. Please release, Juvia."

She felt the man's grip tightened and she heard him spat out some more curses before roughly throwing her on the ground, spilling the rest of his coffee on her. She closed her eyes, not wanting a single tear as passersby stopped and looked her, yet nobody tried to help her.

"Tch. Stupid bitch."

She heard footsteps slowly approaching and she braced herself for a hit or a kick, like what her previous Master does.

"You dumbass! What do you think you're doing?!"

Her eyes shot open at the words and tears spilled from her eyes as she saw her savior.

* * *

"Jellal, do you have a idea how these weak demons pass the barrier?", Erza said as they finished slaying the rest of demons.

Lately, there had been a disturbance with the barrier and because of them, she had been hunting down the weak demons that had passed instead of enjoying her honeymoon. She got a message from Igneel, asking her to clean up the mess while they try to do something at the Demon World, so far they don't have a clue to know who caused the disturbance.

She was also informed that Natsu is now in the human world, but the way that Igneel sent Natsu to the Human World was not supposed to have an effect in the barrier. The barrier was a big responsibility handed to him and the King chose to let his son be vulnerable in another world than to weaken it to let him pass. That was how strictly he handled it.

So, who caused it? She clenched her fist and throttled the nearby demon, veins popping on her forehead as she felt mad at them and for whoever was behind this mess for the interrupting her honeymoon.

She grabbed a knife and swung it at the demons, loosing in her instinct to fight. She would kill them all.

"Uh... Erza.", Jellal gulped his wife brutally murdered the weak demon. She was just always full of wonders. Being able to see these creatures after being bonded to Erza was both scary and magnificent.

Never in his life would he thought that he'd be spending his honeymoon fighting off small time demons and sending them back the realms. But it could be worse so they just needed to clean this mess as soon as possible. Afterall, he wanted to create a family with her. He smiled as he imagined little Erzas running around soon.

* * *

"Like this?"

"Yeah. How come your handwriting is better than mine?", Natsu shot childishly. He was teaching Lucy the letters in their alphabet and she was learning it faster compared to when he tried to learn modern alphabet.

Happy, on the other hand, was happily eating the fishes on Lucy's fridge.

"This looks familiar."

"Really?"

"Yeah. My friend likes learning new languages and deciphering old ones so maybe that's why it's familiar. Ah, maybe I'm just imagining things, because your in a different world, it's impossible for us to have the same... wait a minute. How come you know how to talk in my language?"

"Eh? Isn't it the basic stuff? And our ancestors used to co-exist you know. Before it was really easy to pass through the barriers but demons suddenly felt superior over humans and humans felt superior over demons so they just went into war and in the end, they decided to close the barriers for good."

"How come I didn't know any of that?"

"Well, humans progress too fast so maybe you just thought we were old stories."

Lucy looked at the writing again and quickly stood up to get a book about ancient fiorian. If what Natsu said is true, then maybe she has a book about his language. She went to her own mini-library and took quick strides to the biggest shelf. She skimmed through the titles and soon found the ancient fiorian book.

The blonde woman excitedly grabbed the book, opened its pages and was surprised to see what's inside.

* * *

Levy felt irritated. It had been weeks since she last tried to decipher the letters but she still didn't get it. Ancient fiorian was her last clue but it was still wrong. Completely bummed, she went to the ship storage where she stored some more of her books.

She yawned and waved a little at the captain of the ship and the people inside. She grabbed her key and opened the storage. What she didn't expect though was to find a blue-haired woman inside.

"Hey?"

The woman's head snapped at her direction and Levy didn't miss the way she trembled upon seeing her. She took a step towards her while the woman took a step back.

"What are you doing here?", she asked. This door was locked throughout the trip. There aren't any food stored here, she must be starving! She took another step and the woman's eyes widened. She frantically looked everywhere before her cerulean eyes locked on the door.

Before Levy could utter another word, she bolted and ran past the smaller bluenette woman.

"Wait!", she yelled frantic and tried to follow the woman, trying her best to ran after her but failed as the captain suddenly blocked her way and asked a few questions. She looked again at the direction where the woman ran off to and sighed.

She looked familiar. She needed to find her again.

* * *

"Laxus, please stop staring at me.", Mira huffed as she finished combing Raijin's blonde hair. Laxus grunted and looked away, then looked at her again seconds later. Mira rolled her eyes and ignored him as she tried to focus on the task at hand. She placed her hands on her child's cheeks and playfully squished it together...

"You're so cute! You're so cute my baby boy!"

Raijin whined at the nickname though he did secretly enjoyed having all of her mother's attention. He rubbed his cheeks the moment his mother let go of him and looked at the suitcases on the bed. Where were they going anyway?

"Raijin, get out of the room for a sec.", a gruff voice ordered and he knew better than to disobey his father.

"No, Raijin, stay here. Mommy needs to tell you something."

Chills ran up his spine at the sound of the very sweet voice of his mother and he obediently sat back on the stool. Only a fool would disobey his mom. Mira looked at Laxus who only shrugged his shoulders.

"He's tough. Don't worry.", he grumbled and crossed his arms on his chest. Mira sighed and crouched a little to meet Raijin's blue eyes. It reminds her of Lisanna and disappointed she looked.

"Raijin, we're going to meet mommy's family. Is that okay with you?"

"But I thought we're your only family."

"No, Raijin. Mommy have a younger sister and brother. They are Lisanna and Eflman. Would you like to meet them?"

Raijin beamed at this and smiled widely.

"An auntie and an uncle? Of course! Are we bringing Jii-chan with us too?"

"I'm not sure. But we'll go to his place before we go."

"Really?!"

"Really."

"Cool! Let's pack now!", he beamed and prepared to jump off the stool.

"Wait! Mommy needs to show you something first."

She took a deep breath and tried to relax herself. She hadn't used her powers for a while but she could still feel it. It was still there, somewhere inside her. She opened her palm and felt a surge of magic slowly building up and soon, a ball of black magic appeared above her hands.

It was small, but she didn't dare make it any bigger. That ball of magic was an explosion.

"Woah! How did you do that? Teach me!", the little boy cooed at the small display of magic and Mira smiled before completely extinguishing it.

"Mommy is a take-over demon. She came from a different world and accidentally went into the human world."

She saw Raijin stiffened and held back her hands from touching her son. She didn't want to lie from him anymore but the thought of him being scared of her was tearing her heart.

"But, aren't demons bad?"

"They used to be. Some are still bad, but others are living on just like humans. They have Kings and Queens to lead them and they have culture just like humans."

"I... I don't understand."

"I'm sorry for suddenly telling you this, sweetie."

"Then, I'm demon too?"

"A half demon, yes."

"Then I have powers too?"

"You do."

"Are auntie Lisanna and uncle Elf demons too?"

"Yes. We used to live together in a big castle. We rule the take-over kingdom."

"Is dad one too?"

Mira looked at Laxus from the corner of her eyes.

"Your daddy may be as stubborn as a demon but nah, he's human."

Raijin giggled and opened his palm, concentrating on seeing how his magic work. He huffed as nothing came out.

"I don't have magic."

"You need to take-over first before you receive your magic, sweetie."

"Really?"

"Yes. Aren't you afraid?", Mira asked and placed her hands on the top of Raijin's, squeezing it a little.

"A little. I mean, I've always believed that demons were bad and scary but, mommy is mommy and I don't care even if you have powers, it's cool anyway."

Mira smiled softly and cupped Raijin's cheeks.

"We're going to the Demon World. There are a lot of scary looking demons there, do you still want to go? I can leave you with Mas- Grandpa Makarov if you want."

"Nah. I want to see Mommy's family. I mean, it could be really scary at first but I'll get used to it. I'm a brave boy afterall!", he puffed his chest out and Mira giggled before ruffling his hair. That was one problem solved. Now she needed to find Lisanna.

Her home would be complete again.

* * *

"It's not ancient fiorian." Lucy sighed. She really thought it was.

"What's not ancient fiorian?"

She jumped when a voice suddenly appeared behind her. She breath a sigh of relier when she saw Natsu on the door to her small library, he was chewing on a piece of meat.

"Your alphabet. I just thought... Ah, nevermind. Where did you get that? I don't remember cooking it.", she narrowed her eyes on him. She swears, if he used her kitchen and caused some disaster, she'd make sure to stock her refrigerator with vegetables.

"From the big box thing that smells like Ice Pri- Gray. Smells like Gray."

"And? How did you cook it?"

He grinned that grin. That big grin with his canines sticking out and head tilting a little at the side... And somehow Lucy knew that that spelled trouble.

"Oh. That's simple Luce, I used my fire."

Their attention was captured by the opening of the door. Lucy tensed, and moved closer to Natsu. She gripped his clothes and slowly tiptoed to the front door. Goosebumps appeared on her neck as she felt his hot breath on her skin and his husky voice, asking what was wrong, in her ear.

"Somebody came in.", she whispered. He sniffed the air and sneezed a little.

"That's Cana. She smells like beer."

And he was right, because Cana came barging in. She was panting and a little out of breath.

"L-Lisanna..."

* * *

 **I'm sorry for the sudden hiatus. If you see any plot holes just tell me. This is not beta-read.**

 **So we have NaLu, Gray, Juvia! Oh Juvia!, Levy, Erza and Jellal, the Dreyar Family, andddd Lisanna cliffhanger brought to you by Cana! Yey!**

 **As soon as I finished completing my requirements for my scholarship, I think I'd be able to write better and faster because well, aside from school and tests and lazy profs who just sit and talk throughtout the lesson, that scholarship is really giving me a headache.**

 **Thank you for the many follows! 430 plus! Thank you!**

 **Chillax AnimeOtaku9001 hahaha.**

 **Hope you guys would review too!**


	19. Ch 17 - A Warning and Frightened Lucy

**Previously:**

 _"Somebody came in.", she whispered. He sniffed the air and sneezed a little._

 _"That's Cana. She smells like beer."_

 _And he was right, because Cana came barging in. She was panting and a little out of breath._

 _"L-Lisanna..."_

* * *

 **Chapter 17 (A Warning And Scared Lucy)**

"What do you mean? Aren't you with her?", Natsu demanded, his heart thumping fast in his chest. He could feel something wasn't right.

Cana clenched her fist as curses left her lips.

"Damn it! She left earlier because she wanted to talk to you! She wanted to clear things up and apologize!"

"Then why didn't you go with her?!"

"How am I supposed to know that something would suddenly happen?!"

They glared at each other, both feeling responsible and at the same time, worried for their friend's safety.

"Guys, don't fight! Do you think something happened to her?"

"Well, why else isn't she here?" Natsu growled out, and instantly felt guilty at the tone he used on her.

"I'm sor-"

"Save it." Lucy quickly cut him off, a serious look on her face.

"When did she leave your house, Cana?"

"Early this morning. And when I checked on her using my cards I just can't find her."

"We can't report it to the police since it hasn't been 24 hours, and you guys don't even have files here. Did you find anything unusual on your way here?" Lucy asked.

"There was a funny smell near here. I couldn't really tell what it is."

"We'll start investigating there." Lucy stated firmly. Cana nodded when the blonde told her that she would just get her keys as she left the room.

The brunette half-demon's eyes shifted to the pink-haired man, and with a huff, she crossed her arms over her chest.

He had always been a such a hothead.

"We need to go back, soon. I don't think it's safe anymore." Cana murmured.

"Have you accomplished what you came here for?"

She was surprised by the question, and she averted her gaze at the painful reminder that she wasn't even close to achieving her goal.

"No. My magic isn't working properly."

Natsu just nodded, and soon, Lucy came back with her keys in her hands.

"Let's go."

* * *

It wasn't a block away from their home when Natsu stopped, his nose twitching at a weird scent.

"There's something here."

"Yeah, this is where I smelled it earlier too. It's faint now though."

Lucy looked at the both of them, wondering what they were talking about, she couldn't smell anything.

"What smell are you-"

"Duck!", Natsu shouted, covering Lucy's body with his. A van quickly passed by them. She screamed when she saw a hand throw what looked like a grenade. She trembled as it hit the ground, but instead of an explosion, green smoke came out of it. It quickly grew like clouds and soon, the place was covered by it.

"It's like the smell, earlier! But it's different!" she heard Cana's voice say. It was muffled by her palm but Lucy could understand it easily.

She felt Natsu's grip slacken and she was surprised when he completely lost his grip and fell.

"It only affects demons! Natsu's sense of smell is better than mine so he got affected easily!"

"What should I do?!"

"Get him out of here!"

"What about you?!" she asked.

"Don't worry about me. We need Natsu!" she nodded her head and wrapped her arms around Natsu's form. He was too heavy for her and she wondered how she could get him out if she couldn't even carry him.

She started to panic, but she tried her best to stay calm and assess their situation.

"I'll drag you out of here if I have to!" she said through gritted teeth. She stopped moving when she suddenly saw the van meters away from them.

"The van is still there!"

She squinted her eyes to see through the green smoke. She gasped when she saw Cana on the ground a few feet away from them. She cursed and looked around. Her heart stopped when she locked eyes with the enemy.

A familiar ominous shiver ran up her spine at the sight of his dark eyes and sinister smile.

She felt weak in the knees but like a passing nightmare, the van moved, and mysterious man was gone.

She slumped on the ground and she could see her hands trembling in fear.

"Natsu... wake up. I think I found the person watching me." she said, blinking back the tears to stop them from falling.

Whoever that person was, he was definitely dangerous. Soon, the green smoke cleared and her heart started beating faster when she saw a person where she saw the mysterious man earlier.

"Lisanna!"

They took her. They were the ones who took her. She trembled in fear at the thought of what they could have done to them. To be honest, it would have been so easy to attack them when Natsu and Cana fell, but they just left, and even returned Lisanna.

There was something bigger behind this.

Whatever happened today, it was just a warning.

She rubbed her eyes, it was not the time to be scared! She was the only one who was still conscious. She needed to help them!

She looked around once more, Cana, Lisanna, and Natsu were all lying unconscious on the cold pavement.

And more importantly...

"How am I going to drag all you three back to my house, huh?! Wake up! Wake up you stupid, stupid, Natsu! Wake up and help me!" she yelled through gritted teeth, punching the demon with tight fists.

"Seriously?! You said you'd protect me and you go and sleep the moment the enemy arrives, you stupid jerk!" She continued hitting Natsu, getting fuelled with anger at how unreliable he had been.

"Wake up." she whispered, a stray tear falling from her eyes as she let out a shaky breath. She slowly lost the will to even raise her hand to to hit him, and instead, gripped his arm like a lifeline. "I was so scared, you jerk."

She heard a cough and in the distance, she saw Cana slowly getting up. She tried to gather her wits and gently laid Natsu on the ground to go to Cana and help her get up.

"Are you okay? Lisanna's here. What happened?"

"Lisanna?"

"They dropped her. I think they want something else."

She helped Cana as she tried to get up. The half-demon quickly made her way to her friend and checked her for injury.

"What did they do to you?!"

Lucy took a step back at the dangerous growl Cana emitted. She gasped when Cana's eyes turned into slits, her skin slowly changing into a different color. Lucy swallowed, and looked around.

"Cana! Cana! She seems fine for now." Lucy tried to reassure her. She was lucky that no one was around. But if somebody saw Cana in her demon form...

She sighed of relief when Cana's skin slowly turned back to normal, her eyes going back into a beautiful shade of purple.

"We need to get out of here. We don't want to attract anymore attention." she whispered.

Cana nodded, and proceeded to carry Lisanna like she weighed nothing. Lucy's eyes widened and she gulped.

"I'm sorry for flipping out like that. I'm sure seeing me almost transform was scary. Take care of Natsu, okay?" Cana said and went back to the direction of Lucy's house.

"Wait!"

Cana halted and looked back at Lucy.

"Do you... want... to maybe switch out? He's too heavy for me."

Cana smirked at her, before turning back to the direction of Lucy's house.

"Kiss him and I'm sure he'll wake up." she said before turning in a corner. Lucy huffed, and instantly felt relieved that Cana seemed to be back to her normal self.

Almost.

Cana's hard gaze told Lucy that the brunette demon was anything but okay. She moved back to where Natsu was lying and groaned.

"Sheez. As if, I'll kiss you." She placed her arms around his torso and lifted him up. "Ah! So heavy!"

She waited for a few seconds to get used to the weight before moving slowly back to her house.

"I swear I'll kill you when you wake up!" she grunted, taking baby steps back to her house.

Feeling tired already, she tried to shake him awake but instead, she ended losing her balance and fell. She groaned when her back hit the ground and Natsu's weight fell on top of her.

"Ah! Why is this happening to me?!"

 _"Kiss him and I'm sure he'll wake up."_

Her eyes landed on his lips and she contemplated if what Cana said was true.

"Who cares if its true. I'm not kissing you, you jerk!"

And with her new found strength, she pushed Natsu off her and lifted him once again.

"Let's get this over with."

* * *

"Woah. Can't believe you chose to carry him here instead of kissing him. You didn't seem to have a problem with it before, seeing that the first time I saw you two, you were sucking each other's faces." Cana commented as she watched Lucy drag Natsu to the sofa.

Lucy brushed off the comment and after summoning the last bits of her strength, she lifted Natsu and plop him on the sofa.

"Eek!" She screeched when her arm got stuck around his torso and she ended up getting dragged with him. She groaned as she heard Cana snickering, her brown eyes hovered over an unconscious Lisanna beside the half-demon before she closed it completely.

"Water." she mumbled. Cana moved and gave her a bottle of wine.

She popped one eye open and buried her face in Natsu's shoulder when she saw the wine.

"Water." she repeated. Cana took back the wine and shrugged.

"Your loss."

Lucy heard shuffling, and soon, Cana came back with a pitcher and a glass of water.

"Here."

The blonde woman wiggled her arm and cheered when it finally got out. She accepted the drink eagerly, and continued drinking until she was no longer thirsty.

She gently placed the glass and pitcher on the center table before looking Cana dead in the eye.

"Who were those people?"

"I don't know."

"Lying won't help."

"I'm not lying. Let's wait for both of them to wake up before discussing it."

Lucy nodded. She was too exhausted anyway.

"How did you wake up so soon anyway?"

"Ah. I'm a half demon, so maybe that's why it had lesser effect on me."

"Half-demon?"

"Yeah, my mom's a demon and my dad's a human. I came here to try and search for him."

"That's allowed?" Lucy asked in surprise.

"Yeah, I'm here aren't I?"

"What's your dad's name?"

"Gildarts. Gildarts Clive."

"Oh. I don't know him, but I know a few people who can help look for him."

"Really?"

It was Cana's turn to get surprised. Seeing that her magic wasn't working properly in the human world, she almost thought that she would never be able to find him.

"Of course. I can ask them now if you want.", Lucy replied, and moved to look for her phone.

Where did she put it again?

"Thanks, Lucy.", Cana said sincerely.

"No prob. Now if I can only find where my phone is... Wait. Those people earlier... You don't think they know where I live, right?" She bit her lower lip worriedly.

What if they barged in suddenly?

"Probably." Cana replied. The place where they found Lisanna wasn't that far from Lucy's. But the half-demon had a feeling that those people wouldn't be moving anytime soon.

"Ugh. I need to move." Lucy moaned. She couldn't stand the thought that her house wasn't a safe place anymore.

"Move to the demon world."

"What do you mean?" she asked. Surprised at the suggestion.

"Haven't Natsu asked you, yet?" Surprise was evident in Cana's voice.

"Ask me what?"

"Uh... _Oops?_ "

"Cana..." Lucy growled.

Cana seemed to be threatened because she laughed nervously, tucking the loose strands of her brown hair while looking everywhere but at her.

"That he may or may not came here to the human world to convince you to go with him to the demon world."

Time seemed to pause, and Lucy was sure that her heart skip a beat.

"What?"

* * *

 **Woot woot.**

 **Err- I'm back?**

 **I know, I know, it's been so long, I'm not gonna explain. Nobody likes reading excuses.** **But woah! That's a lot of followers for this story! 526! What happened? Haha.**

 **Man, this chapter was so awkward to write at first. It's kinda hard since it's been so long but after a few more attempts I finally got the hang of it.**

 **It's nice to write it again though. I gotta admit, I missed writing this story XD**

 **So yeah! Don't forget to hit the fave button too if you followed this story and if you're a new one, be sure to click the follow button for more updates! And if you have a comment write it down through a review. Haha. (I sound like a youtuber ne?)**

 **Hope I'll update soon! See ya!**

 **BETA-READ. THANKS INK!**


	20. Ch 18 - Strauss Sisters and the Lost

**Previously:**

 _"Haven't Natsu asked you, yet?", Cana asked, surprise evident in her voice._

 _"Ask me what?"_

 _"Uh... Oops?"_

 _"Cana...", she growled warningly._

 _And as ironic as it sounds, Cana seemed to be threatened because she laughed nervously, tucking the loose strands of her brown hair while looking everywhere but her._

 _"That he may or may not came here to the human world to convince you to go with him to the demon world."_

 _Time seemed to pause, and Lucy was sure that her heart skip a beat._

 _"What?"_

* * *

 **Chapter 18 (Strauss Sisters and the Lost Princess)**

Levy decided to retreat to her room and slump on her bed the moment the captain left. The captain was very talkative, and while she usually enjoys talking to him, all she could think of at the moment was that woman.

The woman she saw earlier was so familiar. She didn't know why but she had a gut feeling that there was something special about her.

She let out a frustrated huff at how things were so unclear for her. First, the scripts she couldn't crack, and now, this mysterious woman that suddenly appeared. She closed her eyes, and amidst the chaos going on in her brain, she remembered the murals on the wall. The one that she had disregarded before.

It had an image of a woman submerged in water, with blue hair cascading her back and blue eyes. So mysterious that she swore it holds the story of the ocean itself.

Maybe that was why she thought she seemed so familiar. It must be a coincidence though. Even Levy has blue hair, and how many people have blue eyes?

But still...

She tried to shake off her remaining thoughts, wondering if the lack of sleep was getting to her. She was even speculating that a stranger might have something to do with the scriptures.

"Ah! I really need to know what's written or else I'll go crazy!" She ruffled her blue hair, and with a defeated sigh, grabbed the nearest pillow and closed her eyes.

* * *

"What's your name?"

"Juvia..." Juvia mumbled, gazing at the taste of the sandwich the kind man had bought her with teary eyes. It was the best she had had in years.

"What is your name?" she timidly asked.

"Gajeel." the black-haired man simply replied.

Juvia nodded, and proceeded eating her sandwich.

"What are you doing here? Everyone here travelled using the ship. But don't remember seeing you there." the man asked calmly while sipping on a cup of coffee.

She considered lying. She really did. But something was tellling her that she couldn't lie to this man.

"Juvia was... running away. So she hid in one of the ship's room." she said and promptly looked away, so she didn't notice the man's eyes flash with recognition.

"Running away... speaking in third person, blue hair, blue eyes. You're not running away from Jose Porla, are you?"

Juvia stiffened at the name. Her throat suddenly felt constricted. She choked on the sandwich but her trembling hands couldn't move to reach for the bottle of water in front of her.

Just hearing that man's name brought back flashes of horrible memories she'd rather forget.

But this man, how could he know that evil person's name?

He couldn't be... an accomplice of him, right? He had to be, why else would he know about Jose and her?

But he was nice enough to buy her a sandwich and she felt like... he was a good person.

It could still be an act, though.

And she wouldn't take any chances.

No. She'd rather die than go back to Jose.

If she was wrong in her assumption, then she would just apologise to him, if she would ever meet the man again. But if she was right...

Juvia's blue eyes quickly scanned the man's face and she gripped the edge of the table. Her leg muscles tensed and in the count of three, she flipped the table and ran away.

She heard him curse in surprise and she could clearly hear him shuffling, in which, she assumed, was him trying to follow her.

She didn't dare look back, and continued to run as fast as her legs could carry her.

Tears started to blur her vision as she cursed her luck.

She just wanted to get away.

To have her own freedom away from the clutches of that man.

Was it really that impossible?

* * *

"I shouldn't have said that." Cana said with wide eyes.

Lucy nodded, her eyes equally wide as realization sunk in.

"Let's not talk about this anymore." she finally decided. Thinking that maybe denial was the best approach for now.

"Agreed." Cana replied with a gulp. _Oh, she was so screwed!_

It was then that Lisanna started to move, the two women jumped a little at the sudden noise, but they quickly moved to checked on the white-haired princess.

"M-Mira-nee." she mumbled with a hoarse voice. Lucy took that as her cue to go to the kitchen and grab her some water.

Cana, on the other hand, continued checking up on her friend, her worry slightly disappearing whem she realized that she seemed okay. But still, the question continued hanging in the air.

Who the hell were her kidnappers?

Lucy soon returned with a glass of water and watched as Lisanna weakly gulped the water before plopping on the couch. Lucy grabbed the glass from her hand and placed it on the table.

"Should we take her to the doctor?" the blonde woman asked.

"I don't think that's a good idea."

"Right."She thought so too, but...

"How about calling Mira?" Cana suggested.

"Oh yeah, why didn't I think of that... Annnnd I still don't know where my phone is. Just a sec."

She backtracked everything she did before, cursing at her habit of always forgetting where she places her things.

She silently cheered when she finally found it in the counter where she placed all of her keys. She quickly tapped on Mira's number, and impatiently waited for her to pick up the phone.

She almost jumped in joy when she picked it up on the second ring, never did she felt more relieved to finally hear Mirajane's soft, "Hello."

"Mira! You need to get here asap! There's been an attack-"

 _\- "What? Is anybody hurt? What about Lisanna?" -_

"They used some kind of chemical that only affects demons. We don't know for sure what the effects are but Natsu's out cold and Lisanna just woke up."

 _\- "Ask her what she's feeling! And prepare a small knife! I'll be right there!" -_

The line was cut and Lucy was left gaping at her phone.

A small knife?

She followed the instruction nonetheless, and never left Lisanna's side even if the white-haired woman kept on assuring them that she was fine.

Half an hour later, Mira barged into her house and quickly demanded to see her sister. Lucy moved out of the way and watched what should have been the Strauss sister's tearful reunion when they first met.

After a few minutes of apologies and assurances, they both calmed down and finally acknowledge their friends who were also teary eyed at the reunion.

"Thanks, Lucy. You too, Cana." Mira said softly.

"Yeaaah, about that. Lisanna got kidnapped earlier. So, you might wanna do some family-bond check quick." Cana said with a wince.

Lucy panicked at that. She knew she should have called Mira earlier but she completely forgot!

"Sorry for not calling you earlier, we panicked." Lucy added nervously. But Mira just solemnly looked at her sister, before asking Lucy for the small knife.

The blonde woman felt so curious about it but she decided not to ask. She had a guess though; some creepy demon blood ritual.

Lucy watched, as Lisanna sat upright, her blue eyes looking more determined than ever. For a while, both sisters locked eyes, and with a nod from the younger strauss sibling, Mirajane swiftly buried the knife in Lisanna's chest and stabbed her heart.

* * *

"Tenroujima Island. That's where the gate is." Jellal murmured as he finally figured out where the lapse in the barrier was.

"What? Isn't that where Gajeel and Levy's working at, right now?" Erza demanded. Her fist curling tight around the hilt of her sword.

"It is. But I'm pretty sure that the weakened part of the barrier is in Tenroujima. The symbol of the barrier is water, and it's becoming more dangerous for normal humans. They might get sucked inside the gate and be transported to the demon world on accident."

"No. The gate won't react like that unless a royal water demon went near it."

"But I thought they are all gone?" Jellal asked. He read all the books about the demon world, and he was sure that all history books stated one thing.

That all the Royal blood of the Water demons were killed by the Fire Dragon King; Igneel.

"They are. At least those in the demon world are." Erza replied.

"What do you mean?"

"That there's one more royal blood left, the last true princess of water demons. And knowing our luck, she's probably on Tenroujima, right now."

Jellal was taken aback by that. A princess?

"If that's true, don't you think we should go and warn Levy and Gajeel, right now?"

"You know the rules, no human with no affiliation with demons shall know about us. You are my mate, so I'm trusting you that you'll keep a secret. But they... they shouldn't know about this."

Jellal went silent at that. He knew the rules, but keeping their friends in the dark could become a problem later.

"Then let's at least make an excuse and visit there."

"We're supposed to be on a honeymoon. What kind of excuse can you make?" Erza deadpanned.

"Call Levy's phone."

"What would we tell her? And you know her, she's very perceptive. There's nothing we could say that wouldn't trigger her curiosity.", Erza said with a sigh.

"Let's visit, Lucy."

"Wha- Why?"

"Let Lucy call Levy and ask her to video call and let us see the place. You said there are markings right? A sign in a disruption of barrier that only demons can see."

Erza contemplated on the idea, and finally nodded her head.

"Fine. But I'll make a report to King Igneel about it, first."

Jellal pressed his lips in a tight line. His thoughts were bugging him but he didn't know if he should ask.

"Wait." he said, moving to grab her arm to stop her from leaving. He gathered up his courage and looked at his wife eye to eye.

"Will King Igneel kill this princess, too?"

Erza gave him a hard stare and coldly removed his hand from her arm.

"If he has to. Then he will."

* * *

 **Weep weep!**

 **I seriously have didn't much time to write last week. Sooo busy!**

 **Hope you enjoyed this one! And as usual, leave a review if you liked the chapter! :D**

 **Cover Credit: Concassion - got the pic from ifunny.**

 **BETA-READ. Thanks Ink!**


End file.
